Part 1: The Outsiders
by Miyuutsuu
Summary: What is my true purpose in life'...Now complete.
1. Prologue: The Outsiders

The Incomplete Soul Saga

**Part One: The Outsiders**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I only own Shinoda Daisy, (Pt 1) Touma Myo (Pt 2), & Ichimura Wakana (Pt 5). If you want to see their pics, go to my web page. This fic is rated T for strong language, fierce violence, & some sexual content. Enjoy!

**Note: **This fic is now officially worm free. I don't want to be the one who brought a damn computer worm here. Don't be like me: get the best PC security programs you can get!

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**... 

**Why do I live… **

**Is it, so that I shall suffer… **

**To be unknown… **

**Unwanted… **

**When will my life be complete.. **

**Who would accept me… **

**…for I am a defective soul… **

**(Mewtwo's final words)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mewtwo

(Rustboro City)

How long has it been, Since the Mt. Queyna incident, upon which my life was spared? Four, five years it seems to me. No, about last year. It felt like it had just happened yesterday. Yet, the days seemed to go on quickly. Lurking into the abyss of night. I have wandered around this planet for so long. From towns to cities, fields, wastelands, & so on. Still looking for my purpose. Every moment that I breathe, every time that I close my eyes, I try to hold on to the one thing that I want to believe, "Life is wonderful." Ever since I have started to remember Ai, my views on life had took a toll on my emotions, if I even have one. How I want to find what I need, to feel, to know if I am alive.

No matter how I wanted to ease my pain, not from the many fights that I still have to deal with from the unlucky trainers that I was carelessly seen at rare times, who sought & failed to enslave me. But from my artificially created soul. Oh how I longed to feel accepted, not to be discriminated. Well, except for that one little incident in Johto. I don't know, if I should have made that one thing a dream or...it does not matter right now. Maybe in the future. For now, I shall continue to travel; searching for what I need...I guess Megumi was right all along…

_To each one's life: from beginning to end..._

_it's what's in the middle that holds the meaning of our purpose._..

Six years later…

(The Unknown Dungeon)

Darkness. Hopeless, soul consuming oblivion. This is what I feel, where I belong. As I look upon the crescent moon lighting up the blackness of the night of my new confines, I start to reflect on what my future might be. The outcome would obviously be that I will still roam the lands and skies, trying to find my place with no results. But not for a while, I need to take rest. The events that had brought me here, will always clutter up in my mind. The things I did, feel, tasted: all were not in vain. Rather, a momentary blessing. But as life goes, all good things must come to an end. At these times of questionings, I must be alone. I feel that I was meant to live alone forever. There was one point in my life that I felt that I do not need anyone. After all, the greater majority of this world: humans sought out to enslave true born pokemon. Even legendary pokemon. I will never be tamed again. My life is something not normal if you will. On the other hand, I secretly hoped to find someone who knows no prejudice, maybe even show friendship. Now, I know if what I had just thought was in a way, banal. But all I want is a simple life, most of all, companionship.

The road to achieve such a feat is impossible, but maybe, just maybe, someday it can happen. I just hope that one day, it might come true. Maybe only, a friend is all that I need most of all. Alas, that, is all that is, hope. I must regain the fabrics of reality. Now, I shall rest here in my new domain. Here, I can find some peace of mine, knowing that this, location is indeed unknown to the world. Just in case if trainers find this place, they will need a prayer in order to make it through the many fathoms this dungeon has. Even if somehow they are foolish enough to still venture, there are many dangerous and strong pokemon, thriving here with no mercy to any one. I found out the hard way, but they too, found out what unholy powers are in my possession. I may have a sense of judgment, but I am still the most powerful pokemon, the world has never been seen. They now know not to get into my dark side, and left me be. And I will let them be, if they all agree to chase out every human that tries to claim this place as their own. Now I wander if any one is foolish enough to make it through to face me. Perhaps …………..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shinoda Daisy

(Unknown)

I am alone, a outsider, a pariah. I was abandoned as a child, unwanted by my birth parents. I always thought that it was my fault, for being born. And I was to pay for my sins of life by to suffer a slow painful lonely death. Even as I cried out for help, I also wanted to. But by luck, I was found by a wandering shinobi, heading home. At first, he thought it was an elaborate trap to catch him off guard. But after realizing that it was not, he (Masamura) took me in to raise me at his village. I grew up with a rough early child hood. All the other kids teased me for not having my parents. Even though Masamura sama had taught me not to show my weakness, I still cry in my sleep. I wonder if I ever did something bad. For being alive…

Over the years, I began to follow at my adopted father's footsteps, to be a shinobi, but I don't know what my purpose is. Though his training methods are harsh, but afterwards, we relax & enjoy a little break. I soon began to notice that I was a bit faster & a bit more powerful than he is, him being 54 & I being 11. One night, while I went to train under the stars, I caught a glimpse of a shooting star. Naturally, I made a wish, but the star was a bit unusual. It stopped & hovered for a moment, as if it was looking at me. I felt compelled to stare in awe as it stood on top of the night sky.

To my surprise, it was not a star, it was a creature, but it had no wings to fly. So how was it possible for it to stay up there? It seemed liked forever, but it was all just a moment. The creature went & 'flew' away, with such speed. I had asked my father about what I had just witnessed, & he told me that it was nothing, just my imagination. But for some reason, I knew that he was lying, as if he knew what it was. I hope some day, he would tell me what it was. Unfortunately, that day would come five years later.

Four years later…

(sixty miles NW of Cerulean City)

It's been two month since the incidents. Masamura had told me everything before he asked me to never come back. Meaning for me that he will stall the villagers while I make my escape, out of the village forever. Out to the outside world. Into a whole new world for me. I was shocked & scared, but now, I know what my path leads to. I have wanted to be a pokemon trainer, but I couldn't. I was never meant to leave the village. But because of the events that had already taken place, I had an excuse, and I could get away from there forever. I will miss only Masamura, my 'father'. Even if he was always tough on me, he was the only one who had cared about me. I must now go forward, since I can never go back. I haven't made a plan to find my birth parents, but I don't want to, not ever. They gave me up, so I'll forget them. They are the past, And I must move on. Enough wallowing, now, it is time for me to start a new life.

All I need first is a pokemon. Finally, a companion, a...friend that I can be with...

A/N: I know, this seems pointless & looks like it is going nowhere. But trust me, everything that has happened, will have a ripple effect that no body will ever see it coming.

* * *

Coming up next, **Chapter 1: Into the depths of fate:** (How Daisy meets Mewtwo) And it isn't good. 

Please read & review. Flames are ok, I can take the critiques.

Later,

Miyuutsuu


	2. Ch 1: Into the depths of fate

**The Incomplete Soul Saga  
**  
Part 1:The Outsiders  
  
Chapter 1: _Into the depths of fate_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own pokemon, I own Daisy right now. And I'm not getting money for this. It's okay for me, though.  
**Warning**: This fic has 'some' language that is not suitable for young people, and violence on pokemon. Kiss my arse, PETA! NYA HA HA!

**Reviews:**

**dinolover9999  
**2005-10-08  
ch 1, signed

**Sweet.**

**fan of this story  
**2005-10-08  
ch 1, anon.

Please update I want to see what's going to happen next!

**WiseAbsol  
**2005-11-06  
ch 1, signed

I'm confused...what happened? Where did your other chapters go?

**fan of this story  
**2005-11-06  
ch 1, anon.

what happen to the story? didnt have like 5 chapters or something? oh and i have seen your picture of the infamous mewtwo doushinji. why is it infamous? oh i liked the picture. you is that girl? you sir are very lucky, at least someone has the doushinji. enjoy. oh the envy  
" aqui não há nada disso, voçes americanos é que tem sorte aqui isto é tabu, nem vos passa pela cabeça como é, pareçe a inquisição espanhola. talvez um dia veja isso. à que inveja! não é justo! portugal é tão retardado"

Please updateI want to see what's going to happen next

**Remember:** Mewtwo's speech are in _italic_ font style.

* * *

Trickled drops of the early spring mists shrouds the northern valleys of the Cerulean Mountains. The crescent viewed moon dimly glows, faintly shining on the region. The peaceful night was so in a way, eerie, until a breathe of despair & a shout of frustration filled the air. "I can't take this anymore!" A mildly shorthaired red head girl trekked through the valley, sulking about her woes. She wore a dark olive brown jacket, barely hiding her leather trimmed fish net halter top. Her leather skirt has not kept her legs warm, but at least her Lycra fitted stockings & bicycle shorts did. Though the fact that she trudges her weary soul in her short boots, they had soft sole padding, decreasing the urges to stop & sit down on the ground. Lugging on her back, a military style duffle bag, with the basic necessities: tent, blanket, clothes, canteen filled with water, dried food, soap, & of course, one poke ball. 

Shinoda Daisy (16), starting on her new life as a pokemon trainer, had forgotten the one fundamental rule in becoming a trainer: you need to have a pokemon with you. "Should've brought a map so that I know where the fuck I am!" Sarcastically, Daisy ranted about her misfortune. "Way to go, idiot. First, I don't know where I am. Next, I barely have provisions for the most, two days. It's way too dark for me to keep on traveling. And the best part is, I don't have my own pokemon to boot. Yessire, I am an idiot. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I only have one poke ball. Problem solved." Her head sunk down in dejection on her lack of planning, Daisy wandered through the pitch-black valley on the mountain summits. A sudden wind burst from the west caught the 'newb' by surprise.

"That's it," clutching her arms for warmth, Daisy closed her light brown eyes. "I'm cold, tired, it's the middle of the night, I don't know where I am 'cuz I don't have a compass or a map, & there aren't a pokemon in sight... THIS SUCKS DONKEY DICK!" After a sigh of anguish, the weary girl kept on marching on, unknowing to her, where she was heading, would be unforgettable. Five minutes had past, when she spotted a hole on the mountain side a mile away." Hey, a cave, I'm saved!'' Daisy jumped in glee, quickly running straight towards the hole in the mountain. As she arrived at the entrance, she stopped on her tracks, as she saw a gruesome message, carved onto a huge slab of rock.

**"...DEATH WELCOMES ALL... ENTER AND FOREVER BE LOST IN THE UNKNOWN DUNGEON..."  
**

Deep fear ran through her very core of her spine. Daisy shook her head & thought to herself nervously, It's just a stupid message. all you have to do is go on through & you'll be fine." Passing the scribbled slab, she cautiously walked into the cave. She notices mounted torches on the cavern walls. But what got her interest, were that the fire that lit up the narrow passageway, were blue. Not a mixture of red, orange & yellow. But blue & black. "Freaky," she muttered under breathe, eyes wandered to look at each torch with the same glow. Ten meters down the passage ended, straight to the first level of the Unknown Dungeon. her eyes widened with amazement. The whole place was lit up by many unusual types of crystals at the top of the cavern. The cave was riddled with many passages, leading to other parts of the area. A couple of underground waterfalls roaring from parts not known. And most of all, pokemon.

Many types of pokemon, from the gentle Chansey, the shocking Magneton & Electrode, the meditating Kadabra, right to the ruthless Gyarados that were patrolling the water ways. A smile appeared on her face, shouting in her mind with joy. "Pokemon! So many to choose from. Oh, I can't believe my eyes, I'm seeing real live pokemon, right in front of me, this is soooooo cool." Putting down her bag, Daisy dove in the duffle bag with her hands to find her only poke ball. SCREEH! Snapping her head to the direction of the sound, she saw a big blue bat pokemon, flapping it's wings above her, a Golbat. Daisy recognize the call, it was a intruder warning call. Most of the pokemon fled in hiding, but some decided to take matters into their own.

"Shit. This is not good. Not good at all, "she whispered, from behind a large boulder. Without hesitation, the first thing that Daisy did was to take out the Golbat, stopping it's cry of alarm. Picking up a rock, she shouted at the bat, at the same time, distracting it from the incoming rock. As the Golbat heard a "Hey, Nosferatu," it turned around, only to get hit hard, right between the eyes. When some of the pokemon saw the knocked out bat hurdling to the ground, a Rhydon spotted the intruder, Daisy. It let out a mighty roar, alerting the others where she is. Daisy processed her plan, configuring the best solution to the out come. "No need to hide out from here. Might as well make myself seen." Sucking in some air, Daisy took the plunge. She stood up from her hiding spot, then she leapt up into the air, somersaulting down to the earth, until upon reaching the ground, she gently landed with her left hand & right knee on the rugged floor. Looking up to the angered pokemon, she began to speak.

" My name Shinoda Daisy or just Daisy. I am here to look for a pokemon. Any one of you want to come?"

Most had a puzzled look, questioning her acts. However, the Rhydon chose to attack. Running on it's hind legs, the Rhydon had Daisy on it's sights on, wanting to trample over. She saw it heading her way, but she did not moved at all.

Instead, she was waiting for it to get close. At a great speed for a rock/ground pokemon, Rhydon gained momentum, as it was getting closer & closer to her. But when it got 10 feet away from her, Daisy ran towards Rhydon, side steps to her left, kicks right on the side of the leg, knocking Rhydon down hard. The rocky juggernaut was out cold, taking a trip to la-la land. "Guess no from horn head, huh?" Daisy scoffed, looking back to the other pokemon, to see their reaction. They didn't like what she did at all. Four Gyarados slithered upright out of the water, with murder in their eyes.

"GYARRRRR," one of them snarled to the others, plotting amongst them. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, I'm screwed. Think Daisy, think..." grabbing hair to get out the mess she made. There was no way to bribe her out of this. She cannot just walk away. Then a last second solution popped to her head. "It's suicide, but it's the only way I'll stay alive for now. "Two of the giant sea serpents rushed head first, to bite her. Moreover, Daisy knew what she would have to do is considered inhumane, but it was necessary, to live. She would have to resort to fighting them all with her bare hands & feet. Daisy jumped back to avoid the overwhelming jaws that missed her by a foot. Next, she hopped onto one of them, giving two quick to the eyes. Back flipping to the other one, Daisy shot up with a power axe kick right onto the lower jaws.

The half-blinded Gyarados shot out a Hyper beam at her direction, instead, missing it's mark & hits the jaw swollen brethren. "Next time, make sure you make a decent hit, one eye." Taunting on the wounded beast, Daisy suddenly notices the other two had begun to attempt to take her by surprise. Quick in her head & on her feet, Daisy advanced to the half-blinded comrade, ready to put it as a shield. Sure enough, the other two fired out a Hyper beam/ Hydro pump combo Sure enough, the two attacks hit their wounded comrade out hard. Wandering where she had gone, they didn't realize that Daisy was high above, coming down towards them with a clenched fist & a size 6 sole of her steel toe boot, with their names on it. Before they knew it, both got clocked good. Landing on a cracked boulder, she looked away from the remaining two monstrosity's falling in defeat. "I never thought finding a pokemon to join me, would be this dangerous."

"_And why is it though,...human_?" A deep voice has penetrated to her head, scaring the shite out of her. "Ww-w-who said that? Show yourself!" A rumble shook the whole area. This time, all the pokemon fled if utter fear, as if a unholy entity had been awaken. One of the waterfalls at the end of the cave, had mysteriously parted in half, revealing a secret gate, with a metal frame guarding, anybody from who knows what lies inside, slowly opens. "_If you wish to find out, then throw your life away and go through the door.._." Again, the haunting voice in her head spoke, with such finesse. Yet, a hint of annoyance lingered with it. "Al..right, I will." Walking to the open path, the red headed wanderer, took the plunge & ventured onward, into the depths , never seen. Trekking through an odd stairway, spiraling down a hundred feet, Daisy felt weird & scared. "This place is really freaking me out, I wished I hadn't stopped by this nightmare."

Upon reaching the end of the stairway, she walked out to another amazement, but in a horrifying way. It was another cave, but smaller, the size of a medium stadium. There was moon light coming from the top of the cavern, shining on an island surrounded by water from another underground waterfall. All around the cave walls, thousands & thousands of spikes & stalagmites were everywhere, making the place look like a torture chamber. The itself was way more scary, it was shaped like a skeletal hand with many stalagmites sticking out, as if the whole hand was reaching up towards the heavens from hell itself. Then the same voice appeared, this time, it was heard from the small island. "_I see that you have decided to throw away your life, so be it. Head towards the 'Hand of Death', I shall await_." Realizing that the water temperature would be too cold to swim, Daisy pondered on another route to reach the isles. When out of the freezing waters, rose ten pillars, each making a path to the host of the cave. "Well, it beats swimming." She hopped on one pillar after the other, until finally jumping onto the destination she was informed of. Indeed, to her, this island actually looks like a hand. The 'palm' of the hand had twenty sharp stalagmites rising up.

Without warning, the whole area went pitch black, leaving Daisy blind to see what was going on. "Is this ss-s-suppose to scare me off? It won't work, you." Silence had answered her, putting a bit more fear into her heart. The pale moon had barely lit a small part of the island, six feet in front of her. An ominous figure stood under the fainting light. Then two eyes appeared from the being, in Amethyst, staring deep into her very soul. The figure then spoke to her, "_Turn around little girl, you're not worth it to face me. Dire consequences will befall upon to any one who thinks them, can face me & win_…" The being's eyes started to glow icy blue, then the cave began to lit up more brightly than before. Many torches started to light themselves on. What Daisy sees in front of her, astonished her. As soon as the eyes of the beholder began to subside back to it's original color, the mysterious stranger was enveloped in a ragged brown cloak , shrouding it's identity. "_For there is no one that can ever, defeat me_." "Oh yeah? if you're so confident about your powers, then remove the cloak & let me see the real you?" Daisy was determined to intimidate it, trying to get the upper hand in her mind game, but the stranger laugh out in amusement. Slowly removing the cloak, it shouted out "_So be it, but know this; for I am the most powerful being, this world hasn't ever seen. I am the ULTIMATE pokemon. I... AM...MEWTWO!_"

Daisy was speechless as she couldn't keep her eyes away from Mewtwo. After a brief moment of silence, she did some thing that shocked Mewtwo, she squealed with delight. "Kawaii! A big talking kitty, I just gotta get this Mewtwo!" Grasping his head in annoyance, the psychic phenom blurted out, "_ENOUGH! You just hope that your 'enslaved 'pokemon are up to take on me_!" Daisy snapped back into reality when she heard what he said. "He he. You see, thing is... I don't ... have a pokemon with me at all. I'm ... new to being a trainer." Mewtwo was pissed off, big time, fuming with hatred in his unnatural heart. "For that, you have made your final mistake," raising his left hands at her direction, Mewtwo used his powers to psychically choke her to death. A sudden puff of smoke had shrouded her body & an instant, Daisy had vanished into the thin air. Lowering his hand down, Mewtwo closed his eyes, turning 90 degrees to his left, into the direction that Daisy had reappeared.

"_Hmm, looks can be deceiving, is that your tactic for survival? It won't happen again, little girl_." Gaining a new way to her advantage, Daisy decided to add fuel to the fire that is, Mewtwo's anger. "And so? It's the same thing with your powers. you can't fight a damn thing without them. Those "arms" of yours can't even block a weak punch, much as throw a fist that'll bruise a tomato. "_Is that a cheap shot? My, my, how low. A typical girl like yourself would always stoop low to get what she needs_." the psychic countered. Now it was Daisy's turn to be angry. "How about a special challenge, to offer fair odds to each of us?" "_Like it matters, but I might as well hear what ways your demise would be accommodated_." "One on one fight, no pokemon attacks what so ever, Just our head, feets, hands, shoulder, any part of our physical body. You versus me, last one standing takes all. How 'bout it, seems fair? Or are you gonna punk out, like a bitch?" Mewtwo hesitated in anger to answer her. "_I accept your challenge! And I will not lose to a total incompetent trainer by the likes of you!_"

The line has been drawn. A battle, unlike any other, has begun. Who would win this brawl, testing the physical limits of their mind, body, & soul? Daisy, or Mewtwo?

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter is mostly about Daisy, but it's still Mewtwo's fic. This chapter introduces them both on their first meeting.  
I used to went to military school at age 10, so I know what items are essential for survival in the outdoors. Wilderness Survival 101. But I hated it after two years, so back to public schools I went. 

Next chapter**: The Fight**. ( You never thought this would happen, Daisy VS Mewtwo. Human versus pokemon, in a physical brawl. YAY! )


	3. Ch 2: The Fight

**Chapter 2: The fight**

Disclaimer: C'mon people, you know the rules, nobody owns any thing at all.

Warning: this chapter has intense violence, blood, coarse language, & some sexual contents

Remember: Mewtwo's speech are "_Telepathy_" style.

Note/If you want , play some fight music (TOOL, WHITE ZOMBIE, Korn, ETC.)& read this at the same time, you'll get into it well. I recommend: "I AM HELL" By White Zombie, "Trash" by Korn, "Stinkfist" by Tool &" A question of time" by Depeche Mode.

* * *

Before the battle had started, while removing her jacket & skirt, Daisy made a little comment towards her unusual opponent, Mewtwo. "I never had thought my opponent would be somebody so ...unique. Tell me, you think you have what it takes to defeat me?" There were no signs of hostility as Mewtwo took his time to reply her answer. "_Interesting, I was about to ask you the same thing, little girl_." "I HAVE A NAME, YA FUCKIN' DIPSHIT! IT'S-" "-_Daisy, I know. And before you ask how I'd know, I'm psychic. Enough delays, time to put you human, into where you should belong_: _OUT OF YOUR MISERY_!" A rush of pure rage had surrounded the genetic powerhouse, readying itself to strike at any opportunity that the human might throw. Grabbing a small pebble, Daisy announced, "When this pebble hits the ground, we start. Ready?" "..." Moving her hand up, the small piece of rock hovered up in the air, for about a second or two. Finally, when it had fallen down to the earth, Mewtwo shouted, "_FIGHT!_" 

Daisy made the first move, clenching her left fist for an uppercut. Mewtwo used his tail to parry the fist to her right, at the same time, throwing an elbow shot to the back or her head. Expecting from her to scream in pain for that blow to the head. He thought she would immediately quit the battle, but was quickly short lived by back kick right to Mewtwo's right cheek. Mewtwo stumbled on his feet, while Daisy was rubbing her head wound. Both had looked into each other's eyes, calculating on the other's next moves & the proper counter attack. This time, the psychic made the next move. Running towards his target, Mewtwo was about to build enough speed for a powerful kick to her legs. With a quick response, Daisy buckled her legs & stood in a standard Tae kwon do stance. Without warning, Mewtwo then quickly, shifted his body to the ground, & to the right, giving a roundhouse kick that connects to her face. The impact had sent Daisy in the direction of a couple of stalagmite pillars. At the second before colliding to the pillars, she tucks her body into a circle, making a half front flip.

Instead of her head, Daisy had hit one of the pillars with her feet, and using the momentum of the speed that she was thrown, sprang back & headed straight to Mewtwo. Seeing this, he threw a right punch, but again countered. While she saw the punch heading her way, the kunoichi had grabs his arm, flipped herself over him, & wraps her hands on his waists. The psychic was in for a shock when he was lifted up from behind. Daisy: still with her hands grabbing his waists, had pulled off a mid airpower bomb, sending him hard to the floor. Upon impact, Mewtwo's body had created a crater. As he staggered slowly back up, she had leapt out of the way. "_I see now that you have some raw power, unlike any regular human_," cracking his neck, Mewtwo gazed his eyes at her.

Daisy stated back, "You're the first that can go the distance against me & still stand. I can't wait to have you come with me." Irate, Mewtwo shouted out, "_I WILL NEVER BE CONTROLLED BY HUMANS, NO MATTER WHAT HAS HAPPENED! I HATE ALL HUMANS! THEY ARE THE REASON THAT I WILL HAVE TO SPEND THE REST OF MY WRETCHED LIVE, HIDING IN THE SHADOWS._.._NOTHING BUT BETRAYAL…_"Out of blinded rage, Mewtwo charged with right fist to her gut. He then grabs her arms to immobilize her, followed by a couple of knee jabs to her stomach. Daisy retaliates by head butting him in his face, pushing Mewtwo back for a second. Taking the opportunity to get her vengeance, she threw a harsh punch to his ear (i.e.: FIGHT CLUB). However, he kicks Daisy in her shoulder. Both backed off for just a moment, weary, breathing harder, & tired. Breaking the silence, Daisy spoke with some strains in her voice. "Want to... give up, big boy, or shall I... get nasty on you?" "_Shut up, little girl_." The two had began to resume their fight. This time, they both had grabbed each other's hands in a deadlock of arms. It became a standstill; neither had budged in to the tremendous power each were dishing out. Mewtwo started to grit his teeth, showing signs of fatigue. With all her might & leverage on a rock under her right foot, Daisy barely manages to push the all mighty Mewtwo down on his back to the floor.

The weary kunoichi had pinned down the most powerful pokemon ever created. Securing her captive, Daisy then sits on his stomach for just in case. With a sinister smirk, Daisy said to the psychic. "Looks like I win." "_Like hell you won't_!" In a desperate attempt to free himself, Mewtwo moved his arms out the lock that she had on him, & attempted to push her off of him. Daisy thought that he was gonna punch her face, so as he swiftly arched her back to avoid the hit. When she did this, Mewtwo had instead, grabbed her breasts. Unbelievably for just a moment, neither had made a move, since both are in total shock. Simultaneously, both Mewtwo & Daisy blushed in crimson red.

To add even more shock, a nerve twitch had occurred at one of his hands, the reaction: Mewtwo gave her a squeeze. A huff of short breathe escaped from her mouth, her mind was racing at a million miles. Her heart kept on skipping a couple of beats. Never, had any one ever, touched her there, let alone giving her a squeeze that was not hard, yet not soft at all. Finally snapping out, Daisy screamed like a banshee out on the night, jumping back away from the psychic, clutching her chest for protection & protested," YOU PERVERT!" "_What did you just said_?" the confused Mewtwo wobbled up, trying to his mind out of the situation that had past by. Daisy gave him his answer. "You heard me, pervert! Not only are you a rude sexist dickhead, with an ego the size of the moon. But you are a poor excuse of a horn dog, copping a feel on an innocent young girl!" Mewtwo snapped back at the distraught girl. "_Innocent? Please! You were the one who made the first move. You were the one who had decided to get on top of me. And it was you who moaned like..._" To her dismay, she screamed out, "LIKE WHAT?" He had to say it, not knowing the consequences of scorning a woman:"_...LIKE A SLUT_!"

If that was a low blow to the mind, it hit dead center. Mewtwo chuckled with a sinister tone, but when he took his eyes away from Daisy for a second, all he saw was no one. Before he could scan the area for her whereabouts, Daisy reappeared ten meters away to his mid left. With impossible like speed, she jumped to the air, putting her feet in front of her, & started to spin her whole body in a drill like motion. Mewtwo was too slow to block the attack, when the drill kick made it's mark, on his left face. Daisy made sure that the attack would knock him away hard, as it sent the psychic monstrosity onto the paths of many sharp stalagmites that where sticking out of the floor tilted to different sides. Crashing very rough, the massive impact had caused a small tremor that Daisy felt. It seems as though Daisy had won the fight, as she saw the many rubbles that had entombed the all powerful Mewtwo in. Though she thought that he wouldn't had survived the rubbles that had buried him in, cutting off his oxygen, she hoped that he would. Out of her conscience, Daisy made her decision: she has to help out her opponent, regardless of his actions against her.

But before she could even get close to the rubble, a bright blue light had started to shine from the debris. All of a sudden, a power of immense energy erupted through the rocky tomb, shattering everything that had risen from the floor. Appearing from the center of the light, Mewtwo had stood up, blood from his cuts all over his body. The most damaging, was his left eye, as it had a very bloody gash that went vertically, from the very top of his cheek, to the bottom of his brow. With a smirk, the super clone had raised his hands up to his chest, but when he brought them down, he started to clap his hands in applause. "_Well, well, good job, Daisy. Never in my years, had I ever had an opponent that can make me bleed. (Not since…) Who knew that someone so… cute as yourself could ever be very dangerous_." Another silence had surrounded the two combatants, Mewtwo waiting impatiently for her to respond. Daisy was at a loss of words for what Mewtwo had said about her. Then the unthinkable thing had occur, for what the kunoichi will say would really shocked Mewtwo.

"Kiyaaah! You really think I'm cute? "the young warrior shrieked in happiness. The super clone literately was surprised at how a simple specific comment had turned her from a ruthless foe, to a giddy weakling. Daisy snapped out of her state of carelessness & with a stern smirk, spoke to him. "Alright, alright, let's stop with the warm up & really start fighting. I want to get some shut eye after I win & capture you." A sinister chuckle was heard coming from Mewtwo, as he wiped some of his own blood away from his eye. "_He he, even though you have cut my eye sight in half, not to mention, making me bleed. I have yet to even use a portion of my full potential. Now, let us see to this, battle. For I will triumph in the end_!" Now the battle has become from a simple battle, to a gritty street fight. As Daisy ran to land to first strike, but Mewtwo had blocked the attack without much of a hassle. Twisting her to see the back of her head, he pulls her hair, & repeatedly punched her at the back of her head. Winching in pain, Daisy barely manages to throw twenty rapid elbow shots to his damaged left eye. Letting go from the elbow to eye blows, Mewtwo kicked her in the stomach even more harder, making Daisy fall to her hand on the floor. Readying himself to tail slam his foe, Mewtwo went to make the final blow, only to feel the full force of a swift kick to his bloody eye again. Staggering back again, the clone blindly threw some punches to the air, trying to make a connection.

Not wanting the clone to further dish out more brutal punishments, the redhead kunoichi went to work. Grabbing his wrists, she put her back to his chest, & delivered a moonsault throw. Crashing down on his back, Mewtwo sneered in pain. Prepping up a downward axe kick, Daisy proceeded to take him out for good. Barely managing to open his good eye, Mewtwo used his tail & tripped her leg. Falling onto her side, Daisy's attack had gotten negated. Picking himself up, the psychic abomination made his way quickly to the fallen girl. With one hand, he picked her up by her hair, and chucked the redhead towards one of the stalagmites, not so far away. Though the impact did not crumbled the sharp rock pillar, it proved to be very much strong, as Daisy's shoulder found that out.

While she got up, from just the frustration, Daisy threw a punch at the pillar. Removing her hand, the stalagmite crumbled into thousands of tiny pebbles. Giving him the evil eyes, the angry girl lunged to her foe, as so did he. As if it were a dramatic dance of death, the two played it out with all of their being. Daisy first punched Mewtwo at his ribs, only to get elbowed to her neck. Shaking off the rib blow, the clone turned around to deliver tail slam to her. However, the kunoichi took notice of his action, and countered with a roundhouse kick to block the attack. Into another standstill, they knew this battle will not be so easy. At the same time, both quickly withdrew their initial attack & threw at each other, a reverse roundhouse kick. Both kicks to the head had connected, sending the two to the opposite direction. Upon careening to the ground, the kunoichi triumphantly made a recovery onto her knee and hand, while Mewtwo stumbled & rolled around the floor. This was the chance for Daisy to end this fight and win. The clone gradually brought himself back, only to see his opponent had disappeared.

But the kunoichi had made her way & snuck behind him. Two arms reached out to his throat, as she was to perform the chokehold. Applying every ounce of her energy into putting him out of commission. "Now is the time to finish him off, just enough time to catch him & win this insane fight." Wrapping her legs around his waist, Daisy applied more pressure onto his neck. Mewtwo thrashed himself wildly to rid the effects of the chokehold, trying to break free from her death grip. And at a final movement to win, the determined warrior used the clone's own movements as his downfall, by pushing his upper body to go to the floor with her own body weight. The assault had driven Mewtwo's face straight onto the ground, making an imprint of his face to the rocky surfaces of the island.

After implementing the final blow to the lifeless abomination, lying on the floor, Daisy went for her only poke ball, to claim her prize. When suddenly, she was viciously struck on her back by something unnatural. Falling on all four, she gazed behind her right to see what had hit her. Mewtwo was up again, even more blood was escaping from his gash on his left eye, & clutching in his hand was a Shadow ball with her name on it. Still stunned from the first strike, she could not move to evade the second assault. With such power, the terrible blast sent her to a large pillar. Landing on her side, Daisy fell to the floor, coughing up some blood from her beaten body, as she tried to regain her use of her legs. This was the first time she thought he will kill her.

For one of them, the end is near...

To be continued..

**Coming up next: Chapter 3. (The road to life)**  
The climactic end to the fight between Daisy against Mewtwo (This will all end in a way you will  
never believe how, but it does...)


	4. Ch 3: The road to life

**Chapter 3: The road to life…**

(the CLIMACTIC end to the fight, with an unbelievable ending………)

Disclaimer: I'm tired of not owning anything. It sucks Monkey choda!

Warning: Same thing as it was on the last chapter. You have been warned, so go ahead & read on.

**Review:**

Spirit of the Sky  
2005-10-16  
ch 3, signed

Love it so far...Update soon!

TTFN

Spirit of the Sky

fan of this story  
2005-10-16  
ch 3, anon.

I like it, what's the end? Who wins? cant; wait

Remember: Mewtwo's speech are in "_this_." format.

* * *

Making an effort to get on her feet, Daisy clutched her stomach to prevent her from coughing up more blood. Her eyes were concentrated on to the freak that had managed to repeatedly, come up from the edge of defeat & returns the favor. Her breathing had started to slowly regain its composure from the Shadow Ball that Mewtwo threw to her side. The genetic monstrosity, Mewtwo, staring with his right eye only (due to the extensive damage on his left eye) wonders how could this one girl in front of him, with all the terrible things that he had unleashed to her body, still clung to the fabric of her life & continued on fighting. Shaking his head from even finding compassion for her, Mewtwo lulled his battered body to the one who had made his day, quite unordinary. "_How can you still be alive...and for what? Wanting some... thing who doesn't want any thing to do with life? Tell me, how_?"

Stuttering from the blood trickling from her mouth, the kunoichi gave her answer to her foe. "S-s-s-s—s-s-s—ss-simple. I want to find my purpose in life. I didn't asked to live, let alone being alive. But I swore that one day, some day, I will have my purpose. And nothing will stand in way of finding it." Startled from what she had just said, the clone widened his eye & immediately stepped back. He had thought that he was the only one who never had asked to live at all. Mewtwo had to asked one question that had plagued his mind. "_Why do you need me_?"

Daisy looked to the clone, wondering where this was going, but nether the less, spoke to him. "I needed some company, & by the looks of it, you're the only pokemon that can talk, much less use psychic powers. Plus, you're kinda cool looking. Even though you act like a perverted dick. Does that answer your curiosity?" By stalling the clone, she had bought her self some time to get back some of her fighting strength & try put him out of commission. Then, she had an idea to further gain the upper hand. "Now it's my turn. Why do you hate humans?" Mewtwo had caught on to her plans to stall around to regain her strength, but he wanted her to fight him with her fullest power.

So he just went along & replied to her, "_I was created by humans, thus making me an unnatural living thing. To them, I was just an experiment, nothing but soulless guinea pig. They never gave a damn about me, so I took thing into my own hands: by killing them all. After that, I was 'offered ' a partnership deal by the leader of Team Rocket. I began to learn the extents of my own powers & at the same time, commit acts of atrocities under his bidding. Plundering pokemon from their trainers, battling weak opponents. Most of all, murdering any one who were foolish enough to even look at me. How I was foolish, to kill so many people for an organization, for a leader that had been using me, to do his dirty little jobs. I had enough of his treachery, & so, I made my choice to escape from that filthy power hungry wolf, & never again, to be controlled by any one but myself. I too, still wander what my purpose is, just like you. But I have yet to find a way to start in the last six years.._."

"..." She couldn't believe what he had told her. A homicidal, super powerful pokemon, searching for his purpose in life. "I see...In that case, we're alike," her tone was in a state of remorse. The psychic on the other hand, did not liked that comment what so ever. "Do not compare me to you, human! Now quit your stall tactics & fight, for your life depends on it. It's time to end this, once and for all!" the enraged clone barked. But Daisy did not falter at all, her face had expressed with concern, concern for a pokemon unlike any other. But now, she must defeat this powerful foe, only then, she might help him find his purpose with her. Getting into a battle stance, the recovered warrior closed her eyes to hone in on the sounds of the arena, readying herself to counter any of his attacks. Mewtwo had made a different approach. Tired of using his body for the battle, he now charges up his psychic powers.

His body begins to be engulfed by the same blue light that appeared from the rocky rubbles he had escaped from before. Mewtwo then puts both his hands into the direction of Daisy, preparing to launch a psychic assault. By an unseen force, the clone had fired upon a psychic attack, hitting the girl head on. the magnitude of the blast sent her straight to one the giant 'fingers' at the edge of the island. At impact, dusts of smoke had covered the mark the attack had left. Something slumped to the ground with a dull thud. As he scanned the area of interest, Mewtwo finally found what he was looking for. The kunoichi was lying on the floor, without making a move, or breathing at all. Just as the clone was to proclaim himself the winner, even if he broke the rules of not using any pokemon attacks, couldn't believe his eye. Slowly moving from the ground at a painful rate, Daisy rose wobbly, blood coming from her forehead, cuts on her arms. Some more drips of blood had escaped her mouth. Barely able to get up all, she started to talk to Mewtwo.

"I too, was a murderer, like you. & I too escaped, from some one who betrayed me. But I won't let it get to me. For I will find my purpose, even if I have to go through you!" Mewtwo had never in his life, met some one unique, who was quite similar. His heart, wanted to stop it all & just make her head on out of here. His mind, on the other hand, had thought of many inhumane ways to get rid of her. The near dead Daisy, slowly limps her weary legs, trying to get closer to the mind distraught pokemon. Realizing that she was getting closer to him, out of sheer instincts, Mewtwo closed his eye shut & launched the only attack in his arsenal that he has known to make sure there were be no survivors: Hyper Beam. The sheer power of one of the most devastating attacks, had taken every ounce of his powers to unleash to the now doomed girl. Feeling the tremendous power making it's way to her, she knew at the rate, level, & incredible speed, she had no chance at all to survive such a destructive attack.

Closing her eyes, Daisy had braced herself, readying for her demise. A single tear rolled down the brave girl's cheek, as she began to reminiscence about her whole entire life flashing before her eyes. All of this appeared for about a moment, but for the both of them, it felt like an eternity. When Mewtwo opened his eyes, he managed to open his damaged left eye. The first thing that he saw was her, & the tear that had just fallen down from her clutched eyes. For that brief moment that he saw this, he felt proud to combat against such a powerful foe. But in his heart, Mewtwo had broken down, wishing that all this had never happen. Sentencing another person to an early death, a part of his mind had suddenly began to play...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
(Flashback: 10 years ago...)

Deep within the recesses of eternal nothingness, an odd figure was coiled up in a fetal position. It was a memory of himself, very young, so alone. He started to awaken for the first time, in his sub consciousness. "_Where am I? Who am I? What am I? What's those noises?_" A flash of light starts to materialize in front of it. "Those are words... human words..." Frightened by the mysterious voice that had spoken to him, the young clone wanted to know what was going on. "_Who's there? Where are you_?" "I'm right beside you." Again, the same voice had directed him to look around, 'til he found the source of the voice: a little girl in a white sundress. No more than seven years old. "I'm human, born just like you." "_A human? Then I must be human too_!" The teal haired girl giggled in joy from his response. "We can talk, so maybe you are human. Or maybe I'm a pokemon." Curious on what she had informed him, the youngling continued on with his questions. "_A human? A pokemon? What's that? Which am I_?" "It doesn't matter. We were born in the same way. All of us here was born in the same way..."

Another scene had come into focus, pushing Mewtwo's memory, to a couple of minutes later. "_Ai, why are we born_?" "Because there is a papa & a mama." "Do we have a papa & a mama too?" She paused for a moment, looking for the right answers that won't hurt his feelings. "In our case,...god, I guess." The word god, made the little clone wanting to know more about every thing & more. Then Ai, the little girl who had befriended him, had told him in an innocent manner, who he 'was'. "You're a strange & very wonderful pokemon." This took him by surprise." "_I'm a pokemon? Then you're a pokemon too, Ai?_" "(**Giggles**) No, I'm a human. But-" Darkness had started to crawl up once again to his world. "_Ai? What's wrong? I'm scared, I don't know what's going on. Ai? AI?_" T

hen, the moment that will forever haunt his mind had started to unravel. "I think it's time for us to say goodbye. Mewtwo...live, all right? I'm sure living is wonderful." "Ai, there's something wrong." Wiping at his face, Mewtwo saw some form of water were falling down from his cheeks. "What are these?" "They are tears. You're crying." "_Crying_?" Papa said that all living things don't cry unless they are hurt. And the only ones who cry because they are sad humans...Mewtwo..." "(**Trying to stop the tears that were coming from his eyes**) _No... don't go Ai. Please stay. Don't leave me!_" A sad smile was shown from Ai's face, wanting to comfort her sad friend who cared about her. "Thank you...for caring about me...and don't cry Mewtwo. Remember, Life...is...wonderful..." with those final words, Mewtwo's only friend, had died in front of him. Along with her, his happiness & ability to 'love' another, had left. Shouting out loud, the sad little Mewtwo, still called out to Ai, wishing for her to come back, not wanting to be alone again. "_COME BACK! AI! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE AI, I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU! AI..._"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regaining himself from his own memory, Mewtwo had still noticed his Hyper Beam was continuing to move to it's target. Wandering what shall he do, the clone had his mind jumbled up in confusion. Out of the blue, an image that will decide his & her fate, appeared in front of him: Ai's image. "_AI_?"

"Mewtwo...remember... life is...wonderful..."

Tears that hadn't shed in ten years had returned to bring him to his heart. Suddenly, he noticed now that he can still stop his assault, but at the price of his life. It will worth it, any thing, for Ai. Each passing millisecond were going by little by little, his past was starting to repeat itself. This time: he won't allow it to control him again. At the last possible moment before the Hyper Beam had hit it's mark, the psychic clone called upon every single thread of his powers to do the unthinkable. He would attempt to split the attack & divert it away from the red haired girl, thus leaving her unharmed at all. Unleashing his full power, Mewtwo had tried to move his hands away, trying to rip the awesome power he had unleashed.

The plan seemed easier said than done, as he struggled with all his might to divert it through the middle. Every ounce his strength, every single drop of blood escaping from his wounds had exhausted him to the brink of unconsciousness. But he won't let anything stop him from correcting his mistake. At the top of his lungs, Mewtwo shouted out loud from the depths of his lungs to further motivate his attempt to avert his own Hyper Beam away,

**"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_!" **

Hearing him shout out someone, Daisy had opened her eyes, only to see & feel the incredible golden light of her demise. But then, as if by kind of miracle, the attack had suddenly began to split itself from the very core. Very close to actually making contact, he had done accomplished the impossible & averted his attack in mid assault. She couldn't believe what had just happened, one second, she was going to die, the next, she was spared. A thought had occurred to her: Mewtwo. Looking in his direction, she noticed that he had just done something she guessed he wouldn't had done, sparring her life. The diverted two halves of the attack had still kept on going, hitting through the walls of the caves. Even so hitting the cavern structures, with so much power that Mewtwo had unleashed, the Hyper Beam(s) continued on breaking through everything in it's way. Breathing very heavily, Mewtwo scanned the island to see if the girl was still alive, even if she was still in fighting condition. Sure enough, Daisy stood there, much to his relief, but baffled to his sudden change of heart. Knowing that she was safe, the genetic clone took a sudden turn for the worst, by coughing up large amounts of blood. His vision had begun to blacken in & out, his body could no longer continue to support himself from the fight any more. As his legs buckled to stand his weary self, he knew that he had just lost the fight, & worst, his own life.

Mewtwo finally gave in to collapsing to the ground, the last thing that he saw was her, the one person who had beaten him, fair & square The only one he knew, was almost like him, wanting to find a purpose in life. "(_Too bad I won't be around to see how this will all end..._)"But when he felt something else hitting him, to his surprise, he had not fallen onto the cold, dusty ground. But onto something...warm. He slowly brought one of eyes to see what was going on. He saw that he was caught, being held up, by none other than Daisy herself. "Hey there. Still want to go at it?" she smirked with some joy. His mind & body protested: one wants to push away from contact by any one. The other yearns the touch from a soothing soul. To his dismay, Mewtwo did the one thing that he thought was not right for him, but he felt if it was the right thing to do.

"_No...I can no longer continue on with the fight, therefore, I, Mewtwo concede. You have proven to be the better... person_." Filled with such glee, Daisy hugged the tired & near dead pokemon very tight, making him winch in pain. "Oh, sorry, sorry. I'm just so happy! Ahem. Now, if I remembered our deal, winner takes all, correct?" "..._Yes. what would my fate be, since it is in your hands now. And as such. I will honor the deal & choice that you beseech upon me_?"

With a gentle smile, Daisy replied to Mewtwo. "Anything?" "..._Yes_." Looking at the now docile pokemon, she nudged her head to his head. Getting his attention, he looked up, only to receive the most shocking thing he had ever got. As soon as he did, she gave him a soft quick kiss to his lips. Mewtwo now, couldn't believe that this was happening. When she stopped kissing him, Daisy spoke to her baffled foe. From now on, at least for a good while, you are hereby, my responsibility as my first pokemon. But (cough) I want you to be my partner. No lie, no betrayals, just you & me. What do you say,...partner?" _"...I hope you know what you are doing...partner_..."

Before Daisy could celebrate her victory, both knew what she had to do in order to seal the deal: she had to capture him with her poke ball. " I know you won't like this, but bear with me here. "The clone didn't budged at all. "I understand what you have to do, but don't keep me in that infernal contraption for too long." With a swift kick to the ground, she brought up her poke ball to her head. Balancing the device as if she were a trained sea lion, the girl tilted her head down. As the poke ball descended, it had rolled onto, gently hitting the psychic clone. In a flash of red lights, the large & powerful pokemon, had vanished into the poke ball.

Dropping onto the ground, the now occupied device wobbled around for a about three seconds, then a ping sound had announced itself from the poke ball. Mewtwo, the 150th pokemon, the mysterious super powerful psychic, created from the DNA of the elusive phantom pokemon, Mew, has been finally caught. Overwhelming tears of joy had filled the kunoichi's face, as she succeeded in capturing her first pokemon. " I did it, I have my very first pokemon! Now with Mewtwo by my side, I am one step closer to be the best trainer ever!" But before she could reach down to her poke ball to bring out her new partner out, a sudden dizzy spell had blurred her vision. Noticing the effects from the blood lost due to the brawl she had with Mewtwo, Daisy's body had begun to shut down. The last thing that she could do before going unconscious, was to grab her poke ball...

XVWXVWXVWXVWXVWXVWXVWXVWXVWXVWXVWXVWXVWXVWXVWXVWXVWXVWXVWXVWXVWXVW

Something felt like as though she was no longer in a cold, dark & dank area. Much rather, fresh air & trees rustling from the light winds? The red head stirred from her state of 'sleep' only to see that indeed, she was no longer in that dreadful cave, but out in the open fields. A thought had occurred to her. "Was it all just a dream? The fight, the cave... Mewtwo?" Panicking to find her poke ball, Daisy notices that her jacket & her duffle bag were next to her, also, her skirt had some what disappeared. "If it wasn't for me to still wear these bicycle shorts, I would've screamed bloody mary that my unmentionables were in public view." By gazing at the horizon, it seemed to be either dusk or dawn. Slowly, Daisy staggered to get on feet in order to reach into her bag.

There were her skirt, a bit dirty, but there none the least. When she finally fished out her poke ball, she discovered that it was empty. Realizing that it was probably all just a dream, her world came crumbling down into a pile of broken hopes. Before she had the chance to shed a tear, some smoke had found it's way to her nose, diverting her attention to the back of her. When the red head had turned around, she gazed to see some type of structure on fire, although the fire was subsiding. "Wonder what had happened to that, thing?'' "_That thing was once,... an ambulance van. I guess my driving skills are still a little bit rusty. Pallet Town has very little shops, but now is not the time to be picky for supplies_." Literately scared out of her wits, Daisy jumped out on to her feet to see who had said that. It was a tall figure, shrouded in a large ragged brown cloak. And on it's sides, were bags & by the looks of it, supply bags. As the figure placed the bags in front of the scared girl, it decided to remove the top of the hood, revealed to Daisy that it was none other than Mewtwo. His left eye was some how okay, but now, he has a vertical scar across his eye, forever marked onto him. "Mewtwo?" "_Yeah_?"

With all her might, she ran to the clone, & immediately hugged him for all his worth. The same tears of joy had made it's way onto the psychic, who had started to panic as he was being hugged again. "…Thank you...Hey! How did you & I had gotten out of the creepy cave?" "_Like I said before, I can't stand being inside a poke ball. After a little rest, from my slight snafu, I manage to escape from that damn thing. I noticed that you were out from exhaustion, so, I..."Placing her finger to his lips, she interrupted him_-"(Shush) Again, thank you Mewtwo." _"... Uh...o...kay...what now_?" At that point, Daisy pulled herself away from him, wiping off her tears & clearing her throat, "I ... want to take on the Pokemon League challenge & test my skills as a pokemon trainer." This had not bode well to Mewtwo, as he made a sarcastic remark. "_Well that's original, someone wanting to be the best pokemon trainer ever. And let me guess, you have what it takes to be that damn good_." Those were fightin' words for the now tensed up red head. "I see that my ass kicking still haven't gotten through your perverted egotistical head, huh?" "_I am not a pervert_!" Oh? Then how come you went for my breasts? Curiosity? Or the truth is that you needed to get your filthy perverted fix on a helpless girl?" "_Don't you start on that again! you know damn well that it was you who made the move on me._" "What did you say, pervert? "

As the two are now bickering as if it were a lover's quarrel, both won't know what will their fate be, but at least for now, each aren't alone any more...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
"**This is the 8 o' clock news. I'm Ilene Anya, filling in for Bob Lablaw. Just in the early morning around 2:30 A.M, an ambulance was stolen from the Cerulean Municipal Hospital. There was only one witness, Bubba Douglas. But due to his memory relapse: he couldn't specifically described the suspect/s whatsoever. But he did remembered something on the back of the suspect, a fairly large & odd backpack. Police are investigating the situation, but so far, no known motives are shown. In other news, reports of golden streaming lights from the Mt Moon region had scientists from many parts of the country gather to uncover the undetermined lights. And now on to the weather**..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was one question that she had forgotten to ask: Why was there an ambulance van on fire? Simple, First, Mewtwo took the unconscious Daisy on his back to Cerulaen City, a fifty mile flight. After being worn out from the fight earlier, the clone found the hospital, only to remember that he still hates people. Especially people in white coats. Taking a moment to figure out his alternative plan, he caught a glimpse of an unused ambulance next to the trauma center,& stole it. He originally wanted to go to Wharf Village: he thought at the time that it was a good idea. (the harbor point to New Island) But due to his rather physical design (six foot seven), he had one hell of a hard time driving. Much worse, it was a stick shift type van. Not to mention, watching over his patient with his tail tending to her wounds.

After more than three hundred miles, and six hours straight of doing three things at the same time while reserving his energy, the ambulance had run out of gas, & stopped in the middle of Route 1. Furious at an inferior mode of transportation vehicle, the perturbed psychic carried out the 'sleepy' girl, along with her belongings & some medical necessities out to safe distance. After he had that, he mustered all of his frustration & unleashed a powerful Psychic, ripping apart the now useless machine. But he forgot one mistake: he didn't turn off the ignition switch, thus the battery was still working. The friction on the metal frame had opened up the fuel pump: which had some gas. Quickly, the van suddenly just, combusted. In one word, Mewtwo had spoke for his error. "_Shit_..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Author's note**: I feel somewhat lazy right now…I'm gonna take a couple of hours on some reading time. More will be back up on Sunday or Monday morning.

Coming up next, Chapter 4: Start Again...( A whole new beginning for the both of them. Will it start off in a good way? Or, will there be some issues that needs to be resolved?)

P.S/ Thanks to KOKOWA DOKODA 2005 for the transcripts of the radio drama "The Birth of Mewtwo" & to my niece, Brianna. She made me realize what I had needed to fill on some of the blanks that were originally, not on this chapter.


	5. Ch 4: Start again

**Chapter 4**: Start Again…

Disclaimer: You know what? Fuck this shit! I'm so fuckin' tired of not owning anything at all….Just kidding….oh… no I'm not.

Or am I? You make the call.

Wait! Wait, wait, wait.

Even though by the looks of things, Daisy kissed Mewtwo in a sign of a new friendship. In other words: it was just a simple kiss.

Oh yeah, these are the reviews that I recently just found:

**Ri2  
**2005-10-20  
ch 4, anon.

Mewtwo a bad driver...I can SO see that happening. XD  
She kissed him...EW! Mewtwo got kissed by an icky human! XP

**fan of this story  
**2005-10-20  
ch 4, anon.

o0 she kiss him on the lips... that's strange, creepy,  
unnatural... I like it! what will happen to Mewtwo and Daisy? a beautiful couple, always fighting... can't wait to see if Mewtwo scores with daisy. Go Mewtwo, score for those you can't.

**WiseAbsol  
**2005-10-19  
ch 4, signed

I'm liking your story so far. Mewtwo seems to be as in character as one could get (he's a difficult person to write...it doesn't help that we see so little of him in the anime). And Daisy is certainly an interesting character.

The breast grabbing was certainly surprising. Their reactions were classic, and I'm going to guess that won't be the end of it. Mewtwo will probably be called a pervert a few more times...though the clone likely could get back at Daisy for that little kiss! It'll be most amusing, to see the way things go from here...

A request though, if I may? While I dearly enjoy your writing, figuring out the dialogue, when it flows from one person and right into another, is...bothersome. And a majority of your paragraphs are pretty long. If you could break things down more, it would be much appreciated. The way you have it right now is somewhat difficult to read, that's all. There's nothing wrong with your writing! Though, you may want to look over things before you put a chapter...there were a few words bunched together.

Crap...I seem to be lecturing. Sorry about that! Though please, if you would, keep what I said in mind!

I look forward to your next update!

WiseAbsol

**Kyre-JMK-Storm Dragon  
**2005-10-19  
ch 4, signed

. I like this story...

**Spirit of the Sky  
**2005-10-19  
ch 4, signed

Another wonderful chapter! Update as soon as you can ok? I'm dying to see what happens!

TTFN

Spirit of the Sky

Enough of the damn stalling,** IT'S TIME FOR THE STORY TO RESUME……**

**Warning: this chapter contains some language & adult situations not suitable for minors. Viewer discretion is advised . (Be like me if you want: ignore all warnings & read on.**)

Remember: Mewtwo's speech are in _italic _format.

* * *

"_私達が悲しさ私達のまわりでからまた保つために造る壁喜びからのたくわえ…"_

"_The walls we build around us to keep out the sadness also keeps out the joy…_

Many hours had flown by since the two had stopped their argument, on a topic that Mewtwo deemed as 'utterly pointless & time consuming.' Daisy, on the other hand, had intentionally wanted to knock his lights out. Before she could even start, the clone had made a remark that she had not noticed, until it was too late. Feeling some sort of a large pebble under her foot, it gave way, causing the spry young girl to trip over, face first onto to ground. Mewtwo kept on walking further away and slightly shouted out, "_Watch your step_." Spitting out some clumps of dirt that she had accidentally ate, malice formed under her breathe. "You are such a dick, you know that?" That's when Daisy had spotted a dull rock in front of her. In her thoughts, she came up with another idea to make Mewtwo pay. "(Time to get that pervert, riiiigghttt between the eyes, he he he.)"

"_I can sense that you want to exact revenge upon me. Let me reassure you, that I am still a psychic, so any at-OOOWWWW!" _Interrupted by such a sudden pain on his foot, the mighty perv-I mean psychic went to look at where the pain was & what had done it. "Nido, ni do ni, nidoran." What Mewtwo had on his foot, is a male Nidoran, biting on his toe. Daisy watched in amusement, as the overgrown clone tried to pry off the little purple scamp that still wouldn't budged at all from his toe. Just when Mewtwo was about to use his powers, he took notice on what was in the kunoichi's grasps: though very dirty, it was a poke ball. A suggestion had popped out from his mind, thus he set his plan into play. "_This runt reminds of you, Daisy: an annoying punk that made a move on me._" That comment had struck a chord into her head.

"WHY… YOU ….UNGRATEFUL…" with all her anger rising in a fit of rage, she chucked the so called rock straight to his face.

"_Gotcha_!" throwing his foot up in the air, Mewtwo brought the feisty Nidoran into the path of the poke ball.

Too late to figure out what she had done, Daisy could not help but watch as his plan unraveled in front of her. Being hurdled at lightning speed, the poke ball made it's way to it's destination site, but not to it's right target. As the clone had planned It all along, the poke ball would hit the annoying Nidoran & thus, releasing it's jaw from his foot. Moreover, as a bonus, she gets to have a new pokemon, which means her attentions would be now diverted on Nidoran, instead of him being constantly accused as an overgrown perverted, psychotic kitty. In merely two seconds, the small red & white orb had done its magic. Smacking right at the purple wannabe bunny, the poke ball sucked in it's unfortunate victim and fell down to the earth. Falling on his back, Mewtwo was somewhat relieved from the subsided pain on his foot. _"There. No more pain, & now, you have caught your very own Nidoran." _Her jaw left open to the results, Daisy couldn't believe what he had done. He had just played her like a finely tuned violin.

As the skies dulled out into darkness, the irate red head had been walking further away from Mewtwo, still pissed off for what he did to her. Mewtwo, on the hand, couldn't give a rat's ass on how she feels. He was alright with her, when she shuts up. But when she opens her big mouth, he does his best to tune her out. Right out of the corner of her eyes, Daisy had noticed a large sign up ahead. "Hope it's a town sign, 'cuz I 'm too damn tired of being out in the open. "

Getting closer to the sign, the stars had begun to glitter on top of her from the dismals of space. Finally within twenty feet in front of the sign, Daisy got the chance to read the sign: "Welcome to Viridian City. " She has arrived at the start, the road to be a true pokemon trainer. Her own choice & no one else's. But when the psychic had saw the sign in front of him, he immediately began to have some unmentionable flashbacks, back when he was under..."(_NO! NOT THIS AGAIN, I CAN'T ...)"_

Noticing the clone acting weird, Daisy shouted out to him, still annoyed. "Hurry up & get your purple hide over!" But he didn't hear her at all. He was tuned out of his mind, being bombarded by many horrible incidents he had done. _"(If only I was never created in the first place. If only Ai was ...)"_ He was snapped out his trance when he felt a tug on his hand. "C'mon pervert, I wanna go...Mewtwo?" Without looking away from the town sign, the clone responded in an unusual tone. _"Go on without me. I do not want to ever have back here...again.."_ Baffled at what he said, she attempted to play 20 questions. "Why don't you wanna go? Have you been here before? Want to tell me what's o-" Mewtwo cut her off before she could finish that last question.

"_ENOUGH! I grow weary of your accusations that you oh so plagued upon my cortex. I did you a favor & got you a new pokemon to take care of, and yet, you still won't let me be..._" Startled by his reaction, the red head made an attempt to pacify the irked pokemon. "You know I don't mean those pervert comments. Please, just-" Again, he cut her off in the middle of her sentence. "_You should've just killed me in the first place & saved the both of us the trouble_." She had enough of his self wallowing & decided to take actions into her own hands. Daisy grabs the clone's head with both of her hands & softly head butts him.

"Owww! You sure got a hard noggin' of yours. Listen, what's done is done, you can not go back. give life another chance, ya drama queen. Believe me, I doing everything I can to not let my pasts get the best of me. Even though I will have to carry the burdens of the thing that I had, until I die, it still helps me... in a way." Confused, he gave her a confused look. He could try to read her mind, but due to heated battle he had went through, plus the massive effort to literately split his own souped up Hyper Beam in half, his powers were at least five percent, for now. He only had enough psychic energy to speak in telepathy & read her mind within five meters.

"_H-how would.. my past in any means, help me?"_ A sad smirk flashed from her, "It shows you of your choices, the good & the bad ones. If you don't want to make the same mistakes again, think back to what choices you'd made & choose a different option. I know that sounds irrational, but ask yourself this: Do I want to be, complete?" Of all the things he had heard of, none could have had an impact to his mind. Nay, his heart, when she had spoken him those last words to her. Before he could even respond, Daisy embraced the clone in a way of friendship & whispered in his ears, "The answer will come to yo-us, some day, but now, let it sit in that head of yours. C'mon big guy, don't make me drag you by your tail. I wanna get some food & some sleep. I'll promise you, first thing in the morning, we'll leave here, ASAP. Ok?"

Looking back & forth the town sign and his 'partner', Mewtwo took in a deep breathe in,& sighed, "_Alright...but we leave at the break of dawn. No later!"_ "That's the spirit! Hmmmmm...wonder where I should go to rest at?" Though he did not wanted to give her the answer, Mewtwo just had to tell her, just so she wouldn't start complaining. "_Go straight form here & ten minutes, & you'll find a pokemon center. Then you can get some food & rest._" "Yay! By the way, how did you know? Did you happened to past by this town?" Before his patience was running thin, the clone gritted his teeth & told her out, "_Yes, I have. Now go on ahead of me, I do not want to attract any attention. Not that a suspicious cloaked figure & rambunctious ninja would draw a crowd." _Doing has she was told, Daisy trotted further away from him. In a brief second, the red head took one look at the cloaked pain in the ass, stuck out her tongue & ranted in a singsong style, "**Pervert cat, pervert cat. All you girls should watch your back**!" Under his breathe; Mewtwo gave a very small smile as he looked at her within his cloak.

_"Takes one to know one..."_

Slumping into the Viridian Pokemon center, a sigh of relief had escaped from Daisy as she felt the longed needed warmth of a building. Trailing behind her from a couple of meters, Mewtwo stood outside the door, not wanting to go in. Curious as to why he wouldn't to enter, she gestured with her hands to him that nothing would go wrong. He shook his head, declining to go further, then he pointed to her directing as to why. Turning around, she saw the front desk, at first, it was empty, then she heard a tiresome yawn from the other side of the desk.. It was a nurse, with strawberry pink hair, hazel eyes & cute nurse outfit with her matching hat. Apparently, she took a quick nap on the floor.

Pleasantly, the nurse got up & greeted the newcomer. "Welcome to the(yawn)Viridian Pokemon center. I'm Nurse Joy, how can I help you miss?" "I would like to first have my Nidoran healed please. And um.. is there a bed that I can sleep on? I'm too tired right now to travel." Joy happily replied," No problem, just leave your Nidoran with me & in the morning, it'll be bright and healthy. The sleeping quarters are just to your left, along with the cafeteria." With a cat-like smile, she brought out her poke ball from her jacket & handed over her Nidoran to the nurse & thanked her for her hospitality. "Thank you, thank you thank you! First stop: Fooooood!"

Forgotten by accident, but not worried at all, Mewtwo had made his way onto the rooftop of the center, in efforts to ponder yet again, wanting to know what's next. With his cloak still around him, the psychic was unnoticed to all the residents. Struck with small itch on his head, he went on scratching his face first. But as he went for his left eye, the clone felt rough bumps there. Mewtwo recognized it as a scab, a process before he would forever be left with is a scar. It was not just a scar, it was a reminder. A reminder in which, of how he was no longer the strongest of all. How he has now become weak & powerless. "_This scar...this accursed mark of failure, I shall forever bear upon my face. Now, I am truly, an ugly freak to life. And it's all because of ... HER_!" The clone couldn't contain his suppression of overwhelming fury.

That is when his mind & heart went all out, in a battle over if it was Daisy's fault, that he could no longer be all powerful. ("_Kill her_!" "**_NO! It was your own doing for making lewd comments_**." "_She made a fool out of you! If you get rid of her now, then you're the strongest_." "**_But you need her, in some ways, she is your equal_**."_ "Absurd! You are very high above all in life! There shouldn't be any one who is equal. _" **_"What about what she said back at that sign? 'Do I want to be complete?' it's obvious that she starting to warm up to you. If she didn't, then why did she told you that?" _**"_It was a ruse to lure you into her web of deceit: you'll be doing her bidding, just like Giovanni, remember?"_ _**"NO! Giovanni wanted you only as his own tool for conquest. Daisy only wants a companion to be with. Sure, she may be wild, whiny & rude. But, she has a good heart & won't push you into doing something you don't want to do." **"Preposterous! All humans are all the same, no matter what. They don't give a damn about you & they never will!"** "Then.. What about Ai? Do you think she didn't cared about you? After all, she took you in when you were alone &-" "**SHE LEFT YOU! SHE LEFT YOU INTO THE UNKNOWN! WHEN YOU'D CRIED, SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO EASE YOUR PAIN! I BET SHE DIDN'T WANTED TO BE WITH YOU AT ALL, JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF. FACE IT, NOBODY WANTED YOU, NOBODY WILL EVER BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU..ARE...A...**MISTAKE!**" **"...it could... be possible. But Ai was a innocent child, she could never despise you. Even though she left, it was because it was her time to go. She also told you that life is wonderful. No matter what, she will always be your friend, in heart. Honor her last wish. Besides, this is your chance to make a new friend...as much as she needs you, YOU need her too...")**_

His choice has been made: his heart had won at the moment. Mewtwo removes his hood & gazed up at the night. Though there was no moon tonight, his eyes shown in blue, reflecting the decision he made. A bit of his heart came up from deep within & warmed him up a little. _"I guess I better be the better 'man' & apologize to her. After all, I did got what I deserved. (Could at least kicked me on the...never mind.")_Without delay, Mewtwo took his time to descend from the rooftop. Though he couldn't fly for the time being, nether less, his physical abilities had improved over the years he had when he traveled alone. As he landed in front of the sliding doors, he quickly remembered why he didn't wanted to go in. Nurse Joy was inside the room behind the front desk, but she was still visible. He couldn't faced one of his victim's siblings, that he had mind controlled once.

So he quickly put back his hood on, took some short breaths of confidence & made a swift and silent dash going in. As soon as the sliding doors began to part back, he dove behind the front desk. Joy heard the doors opening & wondered who it can be. Realizing that she was heading his way, the cloaked psychic prowled around the desk slowly, making his way to avoid being spotted. As the nurse looked around to find nothing or no one, she went back to do her duties. While she left, the clone reared his head up, & wondered where Daisy was staying. Looking at a PC next to him, he used his big head of his and went into action. He grabbed one of the pens next to a clipboard, typed in 'Daisy', & glanced at the info in front of him. "_Room, room...ah. 21. Good! there's not a lot people here. I must take my leave now_." Turning off the PC, he made his way towards her room. Cautiously, Mewtwo made his way around the compounds without a hitch, until he found Room 21. Checking the doorknob to see if it was locked or open, he jiggled it, finding out that indeed, it was unlocked. As the clone proceeded to carefully entered the room, he saw that it was quite a simple room.

Rest room, shower room, single bed, tab- "_Single bed_?" Indeed, there was only bed. And underneath the lump of blankets was Daisy herself, asleep with just her head sticking out. "_Maybe some other time, can't wake her up now. She'll torture me for a good while."_ Making his way towards the door, he heard her murmur out "Come here kitty, ...I won't hurt you." Standing still to avoid detection, Mewtwo thought that she had awaken & spotted him. But when turn his head to look, the clone noticed that she was just having a dream. Not wanting to take a chance, he carefully walked to her again. A tug of fabric under his feet made him stop for a second. Reaching down without averting his gaze, he picked up the fabric. But, as he brought it up to see, the psychic's face took on a deep shade of red as he found out what he had on his hand: Daisy's bra.Immediately dropping her bra down, he gazed at the ground to avoid looking at her, knowing now that she was topless underneath the blankets. That was his second mistake, as Mewtwo did gazed onto the floor, he saw the rest of her clothing's as well. Her jacket, halter top, boots stockings, skirt, ...!For the first time in six years, the great & all powerful Mewtwo, panicked like a kid who broke the cookie jar.

Drawing blanks from such an ordeal, he did the first thing that popped in his mind, and that was getting the hell outta there. As he proceeded to to make his way out, he had forgotten to notice the bra he dropped down. Stepping on it, the bra gave way, causing him to slip back: right towards Daisy. With all of his might, Mewtwo tried to push away the bed, in order to regain his balance. But his tail had kept his momentum going, careening onto the edge of the mattress. Quickly making sure to see if the red head had awaken, the clone eyed around & spotted her still sleeping. Bringing himself up, his luck ran out. Two hands had reached out & pulled the psychic's head & reeled him in.

He knew that he was caught. Trying to make an excuse, Mewtwo kept his eyes away, not wanting to make her accusation true of him being a pervert. Without any warning, the hands had brought him to her chest as she whispered out, "Pretty pink kitty, So warm & cute. C'mon & watch the clouds with me..." Mewtwo now realized that Daisy was still asleep & now thought of him as the pink kitten in her dream. But also, his face was buried to her chest, with her hands wrapped around him, immobilizing the six foot seven pokemon. If it wasn't for the blanket sheets that separated her nude body to him, the clone would just literately die from the blood rush to his brain from being on contact on her bosoms. Over the night, while the sleeping girl was in bliss, resting on a comfortable bed. Her 'cuddle toy' on the other hand, was in a state of utter torture. Every time Mewtwo tried to get away, she pulls him even more closer to her, thus puts him in even more torture. Never has he ever been close to the opposite sex, not this close.

It was too much for him to handle. All he could think of to prevent himself from doing anything 'perverted', was to close his eyes & kept on repeating of all the battles he had faced in his mind._ "(Beating a Alakazam, stopping a herd of wild Tauros dead in their tracks, uh..uhhhh... facing off against Mew.)"_ No matter how hard he tried: things went downhill._ "(Okay, it seems to- GYACHK! STOP SMUTHERING ME! I AM NOT YOUR 'KITTY' & ONE-NO! I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE SUCH ILL-GOTTEN...warm... soft...DAMN IT ALL! She's a minor: I will not that low!)" _Indeed, this was going to be one loooooooooooong night for him.

Morning had finally arrived, a much relief for Mewtwo, who was still awaken. Groggy, dehydrated, & VERY uncomfortable, but now, glad to see the first sight of dawn. As Daisy stirred around, readying herself to wake up, he found his break & dislodged himself away from her grasp & made his way to freedom. Just in the nick of time, he fell back onto the floor when Daisy's eyes had begun to open. "(Yawwwwn) Hmmm, Hey! What are you doing here, perv?" Clutching the sheets to shield her herself from his eyes, Daisy had made her point to Mewtwo: get out. "_I uhh..." _Coming up with a quick solution, Mewtwo wanted to avoid another pervert debate_. "I told you to get ready to leave at the first sign of dawn. Well?"_ "GET...THE ...FUCK OUTTA HERE! I'M NAKED UNDER HERE!" Pointing to one of her garments on the floor, Mewtwo added, _"I can tell. Next time, lock your room. And change your panties."_ Throwing a pillow at her partner, she made her point. He got the idea and went out through the window, not wanting any one to see him.

After waiting ten minutes outside, Mewtwo's patience was about to go thin. Daisy skipped out of the center with her new Nidoran in hand, refreshed and active. Spotting her partner fuming in his cloak, the kunoichi went up to him & gave him a friendly hello smile. _"So, what are you happy about?" _Flashing her poke ball to his face, Daisy summoned out Nidoran, who just went to the clone's feet & gnawed on his toes again. "Aww, isn't that cute? He likes you." He laughed in pure annoyance. "_HA. HA. HA_."

Gently grabbing away the toe fetish Nidoran to her waist, Daisy made a startling speech. "You are soooo cute. Much cuter than your chew toy. I know, you nickname shall be...**Heidnreich!** So how about, you like that, Heidnreich?" Heidnreich gave his trainer a suspicious look & squealed. "Nido ni? Nidoran."(Heidnreich? At least it's better than Pluncko. Whatever.) Mewtwo as well gave her a look as to why she chose a weird name. "_Why, pray tell, did you gave that, an unusual name as Heidnreich?" _Sticking out her tongue to annoy him, she responded. "It has a finesse of uberness, when you say it. Jealous that you don't have a nickname, other than 'Pervert'?" Looking away to avoid another pointless conversation, Mewtwo walked away, muttering to himself, "_It's no worse than being a licentious imp."_

"I HEARD THAT, MEWTWO!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I just felt like doingsomething instead of nothing & soooooo….I'm doing this now: posting back my works without those damn stupid hacker programmed worms. I almost doomed so many people. Boy, talk about dodging the bullet there. 

**Coming up next/ Chapter 5: Forest Brawl ( watch out for that Treeeeee!)**

Until then, off to the depths of hell I go.

See ya! ミュゥッー


	6. Ch 5: Forest Brawl

**Chapter 5: Forest brawl**

Disclaimer: Blah blah, BLAH! No own, Blah!

Warning: brief language & violence.

As you might have noticed, some extra words were added in a way to make this story go somewhere decent. The credit goes to once again: Omar. (_Bastard_!) So enjoy if you want.

**Reviews:**

**WiseAbsol**  
2005-10-30  
ch 5, signed

(reads Author's Note)

Facts understood.

If I've offended you in any manner in my review, I apologize. That was not my intention at all. I was merely making a request, which I wouldn't have been upset if you simply ignored; and I made a guess at what might happen in the relationship between Mewtwo and Daisy. You, as the writer, would know far better than I on both points.

Anyway, the chapter. It was quite an enjoyable read! Mewtwo's situation was quite amusing (LOL). And his reaction to having to go into Viridian City was quite realistic.

I'm eager to read more of this fic. I love the interactions you have between the characters!

Well, goodbye for now. I hope you have luck house hunting, and a good Halloween!

**Ri2**  
2005-10-26  
ch 5, anon.

That's a strange Nidoran.  
Poor, poor Mewtwo. Stuck in bed with a human.

**fan of this story**  
2005-10-26  
ch 5, anon.

She is so manipulative, Mewtwo is thinking of daisy more like a mate than a companion. mewtwo to me is very complicated, Mewtwo has better not get drunk or they will be a rape scene, poor daisy when will she know what dark perverted toughts Mewtwo has in mind?  
for daisy I think her dreams put me thinking...  
what did she mean with "watch the clouds with me" and Mewtwo" warm...soft..." yup he's on heat. I wonder what will happen if daisy gets on heat? poor Mewtwo I don't want to think...I WANTED TO SEE! BUA!perverted people there are.  
"não te conheço mas a estrutura da historia poderá ser boa boa sorte à procura de casa"

Remember: Mewtwo's speech are in "_this._" format. Thoughts are shown as "(this too.)"

* * *

"_Gründe kommen zuerst. Antworten kommen an zweiter Stelle_." 

"_Reasons come first. Answers come second_."

Following the narrow trails of Viridian forest, the energetic red head, Daisy makes her way. Glad that she had tricked Mewtwo back into her poke ball a couple of hours ago (he wanted for her to chuck him away, so he might get some peace.), she wondered through the lush green forest with a smile as wide as a Cheshire cat. Looking around, there were many types of pokemon all over the woods. There were Caterpies, Weedles, & more everywhere. At the sheer sight of spotting her, most of the pokemon fled in fear. Disappointed by their reaction towards her, the kunoichi started to complain. "This sucks; they think that I have brought some sort of plague with me." Bringing out one her poke ball to her hand, a thought popped in. "Maybe I should bring out Heidnreich out.

He will keep me company. Besides, he won't make insults about my personality, unlike a certain pervert I know." Releasing out Heidnreich, the confused Nidoran tilted his head, surveying the new surroundings. Crouching on her knees & tapping on her lap to get his attention, Daisy called for him. "C'mon Heidnreich, I'm not gonna hurt you. Trust me, that asshole won't trouble you." At first, the little pokemon stared at her eyes, checking if she was telling the truth. Noticing her eyes held no lies, the Nidoran trotted with caution to his new trainer. Just within hand's reach, she petted Heidnreich, carefully & calm. "See? You can trust me." "Ni! Do ni nidoran!" Picking up Heidnreich to her shoulders, the red head gleefully continued onwards, following the forest trail. However, unbeknownst to her, somebody had gone AWOL from his poke ball.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Deep in a secluded section of the forest, Mewtwo took up some refuge on top a dying oak tree, for the moment to relax. During his time incarcerated in his poke ball, the psychic had tinkered around with the mechanics & functions of the inside walls. For a smart ass that he is, it took approximately four minutes and fifty-nine seconds to permanently disable the main functions of the poke ball & slip out unnoticed.

(**After all, he did make those kick ass poke balls that can capture even other trainer's pokemon within their own poke balls**.)

Hood removed, Mewtwo viewed the rich life, which played out in Viridian Forest. "(_Complete…why is that word so enigmatic ,yet_-)" Without warning, sudden cringes in his body had caught him off guard. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he let out a horrible cough that lasted about three minutes. (After regaining his breath, the clone gazed at his hands to see something he thought it would not happen now: his own blood. "_I guess that time is not on my side…again. If I, being so intelligent, could escape such an instrument of technological 'achievements', then why can't I figure on how long that I have to…enough._" Wiping off his blood onto the edge of his cloak, the clone took a spit to the grass below, staining it with the only proof of his existence. _"I'm getting too old to keep on living. Even if I am around Ten years old, I feel as if it were sixty years. (sighs) I wonder when will it by my time to go, to leave in peace...toned my true pain..."_Averting his amethyst eyes up to the cloudless noon sky, Mewtwo cracked his neck ever so careful, to remove the stiffening on his neck & avoided the process of self-paralysis. Though there was a gentle breeze that blown around him, he did nothing but stare at the warm comfortable sky. No signs of warmth in his eyes nor joy in his heart for the moment now…

Hearing some rustling footsteps from afar, the psychic put back his hood on, & made his way to cover. From within the shadows the oak had provided, he saw another human, male this time, passing through. He was a pale skinny lad, on his late teens. Blue & green dyed mohawk, denim vest with many assortments of spikes & collars around his upper torso. Black baggy pants, converse sneakers that were on the brink of falling apart & an odd shaped disc in the palm of his hand with a thin black thread that connected to both of his ears, the lad was bobbing his head around. Suddenly, the rebellious teen stopped for a moment to look at his odd disc. He took out the two plug like objects that were temporarily attached to his lugs and tapped on the instrument a couple of times. Nothing. Then the lad shouted some profanity the clone wished he had never learned before.

Throwing away the object, the punk teen stormed off towards to his destination, whatever it was. After waiting for the passing of the weird looking human (and he's the freak) the psychic clone took one last look over the area. When the coast is clear, Mewtwo departed from his cover, and dropped down to the forest ground. Leaning towards the disc, he picked it up, making a close observation. "(_Hmmm, oh. It's nothing more than a portable compact disc player. No use for such-wait.)_" An idea had concocted in his mind. _"(Perhaps, this might have some use at all, if it is in the right hands, but not now. I have to attend to a much more important matter…)_" Pulling the disc man into his cloak and returned to the top of the oak. Once in position, Mewtwo closed his eyes, & readied himself for meditation. Now, that all outside distractions were no longer heard, the trance had commenced.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_((Utter blackness was forever viewed all around in the astral universe. In true definition: absolute nothingness. His life was first seen, here, in this realm. Here, there were no such acts of discrimination, sorrow, or pain. This was his only haven, his 'Shangri La', the home he had longed for.))_

_((Appearing from a near distance, the psychic saw a fainting light, brimming in pale blue & silver lighting. Drawing closer, the flash of energy made it's way to Mewtwo. Rather than acting agitated, the clone rather shown signs of anticipation, as if he knew what or rather who it was. Stopping just inches away from his chest, a soothing voice derived from the light. ))_

(("_It's been awhile now, has it, Mewtwo…"))_

_The psychic clone replied in a gentle manner. (("Yes, it has been a while…Megumi…"))_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Following the trail path for about two hours had drained the joy out of Daisy, still holding on Heidnreich & struggled in her head on what to do with Mewtwo. "That jerk always have to piss me off. Sure, he can be...nice, but that's like barely one percent. The other ninety-nine, he has to be all smart & powerful. Geez, what a dick." Not paying any attention at all, she had bumped into some one by accident. By a stroke of luck, it was the same punk teen that Mewtwo had seen earlier. The teen shouted in anger. "What the bloody hell is wr- hello, hello, little lady. Were you trying to hit on me?" Not wanting to do with such a freaky guy with a cocky attitude, she nonchalantly replied, "I don't think so, fruit cake. I'll be on my way now." Stretching his arms out to block her path, the teen spat at her face & said, "My, aren't you a prissy bitch. Allow me to introduce myself. Ray J's the name, skilled trainer from Johto. I see that you're a trainer yourself, right?" diverting her glare away from the obnoxious turd, she gave him a cold response. "Yeah, so what of it?" "Then I challenge you to a battle. And to make it much more fun, I'll put up some cash on the line. You have to accept my challenge, or are you afraid that your stupid purple piece of shit there in your dainty girly arms is gonna get punked around?"

Placing down Heidnreich down, Daisy pointed to Ray. J. "Bring it on, you punk reject." Grabbing one of his poke balls from his vest, Ray J chucked it to the air. "Go Scy, show no mercy!" Out from the ball, a green menacing mantis sprung out & landed in front of her "Scyther, Scy." Not intimidated whatsoever, the perturbed kunoichi went for…her own poke ball. A smock of confidence had shown on her face, not realizing that she was going to get a surprise for her. "Ok, jack-off, it's time for you meet…" as soon as she threw the poke ball to the ground, it did not open at all. Ray J looked at the malfunctioned contraption, and then he started to laugh his ass off. "Bwe ehehehehehehehe! Looks like you've got shit." Embarrassed by the action, Daisy went to get her ball back & inspected the situation. At the same time, whispered her complaints to an empty ball. "C'mon pervert, don't be such a prude now. I need you to shut this asshole's rants." Shaking the ball, there was a small rattle heard inside. Then she made an effort to pry the ball open. Out came a small piece of paper. That is when she went & read the paper.

_----------------------_

_"I need some alone time: too frustrated from your complaints. Here's some tips even you could figure it out._

_Nidoran's attacks: Horn attack, Thunderbolt, Ice beam, Double kick._

_Apply some of your skills to Heidnreich for movement. Leave me alone."----------------_ Mewtwo

--------------------

Shocked of what he written down (**for that matter, write at all**) Daisy clenched her fists, & muttered to herself. "(That arrogant, selfish…ouuuuuhhh! Wait 'til I get my hands on him, I'm gonna neuter him painfully &ever sovery slow.)" Ray J brought her back to reality. "Hey, why don't you just give up & fork over some cash, loser?" Turning back to the jerk, the red head snapped back. "Fuck you, you horn dog! & I am not forfeiting. Heidnreich here will kick your ass." Ray J scoffed when she brought her Nidoran down to the battleground. "Whatever, Scy! Rush up to that turd & use Quick attack!" The mantis gave out a war cry as it sped towards it's target, bringing up one it's sword like arm to connect the blow. Brushed away from such a powerful blow, Heidnreich landed backed on it's feet. Daisy panicked, watching her Nidoran taking such a fast attack. Trying to get her grips, she noticed the crumpled up paper in her fists.

"Scy, finish it now with slash." Now realizing the note as a boost of hope, her worries were washed away with determination. "Stand your ground & wait until the last second!" Standing in place, Heidnreich waits for the next move as Scy geared up to cross it's arms & side slash furiously. "End it now, Scy!" So close to defeat, the Nidoran shook with fear as the menacing green bug was within striking distance. It was time for the kunoichi to test out her skills in her very first pokemon battle. "Now, roll to the left & use Ice beam!" Scuttling hard to the left, Heidnreich didn't had enough time to fully evade the assault nor it attacked. A small incision was marked on the Nidoran's side. Winching in utter pain, the injured pokemon gave it his all, as the Scyther retreated back to start another slash attack. It was now or never for Daisy.

"Fire the Ice beam!" Determined to win, the wounded Nidoran's mouth glowed with a chill felt by Ray J & Scy. "Try another Slash attack, & this time, go for the head!" "(Scy Scy!)" In a flash, the mantis rushed back to Hedinreich. But this time, the little pokemon was ready to exact revenge, when Scyther got close to striking distance, Heidnreich let loose a vicious surge of blue energy. Too late to avoid the hit, the once menacing pokemon now was incased in a block of pure ice. Ray J couldn't believe his eyes as recalled back his fallen pokemon back to it's poke ball. His own Scy, lost to a mere purple pipsqueak. "GODDAMNIT! You stupid bitch, I'm gonna make you pay!" Picking up her victorious Heidnreich, the proud red head gave him a piece of her mind. " Hey, I won fair & square. Now pay up loser." A sinister smirk shown up at the punker's face, when he reached in his vest, he pulled out a semi-automatic pistol & pointed directly at her.

"I may be the loser here, but at least I am gonna leave here alive." Pulling back the hammer of the gun, Ray revved up to squeeze the trigger but something or someone stopped him. From out of nowhere, the would be killer was picked up into the air, his arms was struggling to get free, but it was no use. Daisy looked up to see what was going on, while Ray J shouted out in panic. "What the fuck is going on now? What ever is going on, better stop now, or I'm gonna kill the lots of ya!" "_And what makes you think that you will even live to harm any one at all?" _Daisy realized who's voice that belonged to: it was none other than Mewtwo himself still in his cloak, hanging upside down from a tree? And his tail was wrapped around a branch? This is all new to her (**and new to any one either**) as she watched the psychic do his evil thing to Ray J. "Ww-w-w--what are you gonna do, freak?" A sinister laugh had entered into the mind of the punker. "_...Not me. If it were up to I, you'd be brain dead for the rest of your pathetic life. Instead,... the hand of judgment will be handed upon you by the one you wanted to kill, her_." Catching on to his decision, the kunoichi grabbed her poke ball & returned her Nidoran inside. Next, she skipped along to a frightened Ray J. Removing the gun from his grasp, Daisy took the clip out, removed all but one bullet & put back the clip to the gun.

"Well, well, looks like one bullet is in the chamber. Now, what to do with one bullet?" Tracing the barrel all over his face, the sadistic girl put the gun right under Ray J's quivering chin & locked the hammer back to firing position. "Well, ask yourself this, scum fucker: Do I feel lucky? Hmmm? Well, do you feel lucky,... punk?" Pulling the trigger, the mohawked punk teen Ray J, screamed out in fear, and fainted. "What a poor excuse of a rebel. He didn't noticed that I faked putting the last bullet in." Throwing the unconscious teen to the ground, the psychic let his tail unhinged from the tree branch & landed away from the gun toting Daisy. "Well?" seeing the gun still in her hand, Mewtwo gave a sharp toned "_Well what_? _I don't have to answer to you. You may have beaten me, in account of exhaustion, but that does not mean that I am your slave." _Riffling into the pockets of Ray J's vests & pants, Daisy made her argument while taking all of his betting money. "($600.00) You are not my slave, you're my partner, remember? Hey! Wait now, don't change the subject! Hey, you should've told me that you needed some space. I was..." There was something in her mind.

"_What? Either you say it now or forget about it._"

Looking away to hide her face from Mewtwo, she replied, "I... I...I was worried that you left...me. There! I've said it!" Walking away from his partner, Mewtwo made only one comment to her, as he placed down the fixed up disc man to her bag. "_Here, have this..." _In his sense of judgment, he made an apology to her. Seeing as he put a disc man on top of her bag, Daisy broke the gun into pieces with her own bare hands, and went for the gift that he left. Thinking on all the things that had happened, Daisy got confused as to what's next. "(That egotistical...thoughtful bastard... maybe I should stop annoying him & try to get on his good side...)" Grabbing her belongings to catch up to Mewtwo, Daisy attempted to at least have a decent conversation with the clone. "So, what you're thinking?" Without looking at her, Mewtwo kept on walking. _"...nothing. Nothing at all. Why are you asking me this?" _Trying not to get angry, she tried to change the subject. "Okay. One more thing. Where did you get this disc man from?" "From Ray J, but a while ago. Is that all?" As both saw the edge of the forest at a quarter of a mile, Daisy inquired one more question. "Mewtwo?"

_"...yes_?"

"Can you accept my apology? You know, for calling you a pervert?"

This was new to him. It's as if she wants to start all over again and try to make restitution. Taken back by her sudden change of attitude, the pokemon halted on his track. Debating on whether or not her trust is at, he knew from most humans on how they react to him. Betrayal: something he familiar with, but yet, he could never overcome. "(_Why is she wanting to make things better now? Does Daisy really meant, it to say she is sorry? There's only one way to truly find out if she is telling the honest truth.)"_ Feelingan unknown presence within, he was compelled to respond to her. His answer was found: clear and final.As his mind was getting ready, he finally looked back at Daisy, making eye contact to her & said softly, "_I... I will, if, you could, accept my apology_." Smiling from hearing him wanting to apologize to her as well, she replied. "Sure, How about we say sorry at the same time?" Mewtwo took a gulp as to what she had proposed. But is was... nice for her to suggest such a...reasonable request. So he complied with Daisy. Both looked into each other's eyes & simultaneously said to each other.

_"I'm sorry." _"I'm sorry."

A sign of trust has been forged, the friendship seems to blossom, but at a slow pace. Nether less, it is being made strong. Daisy made the first move to break open a conversation. "Wasn't that a good idea?" _"...Yes. What now_?" Trying to concoct a plan on her next move, Daisy scratched her hair as she asked Mewtwo another question. "Do you know what is the next town & what's there to offer?" Complying to the red head with a bit more respect for her, the clone gave Daisy her answer. _"Pewter City. There's a Natural History Museum & ...the Pewter City gym. If you still want to be a champion, then... take the challenge & defeat the gym leader_." there was a somewhat sudden urge to head back into battle. However, since her trainer skills are far beyond sub par, she knew what she has to do now. "A gym battle? Okay. Then… do you think you could help me prep up for my first match?"

Mewtwo took a moment to give her his decision. As Daisy kindly asked for his assistance on the knowledge of pokemon battling, he thought it would not hurt him if he lend a hand. In spite of this, there was something on his mind. One in which, he'd hoped she would not refuse.

_"Fine, I will. Under one condition..."

* * *

_

**Author's notes**: have you ever wanted to know if a part of yourself exists within another's soul? Welllllllllllllllllllll………..

For Mewtwo…that will be Megumi. Confused? I am too, but that will be explained soon.

As for Daisy's character: she's supposed to be mostly complex. A beaker full of mixed emotions, not knowing how to set the limits of her composure. (simply put: almost a split personality between a shy girl who longs for comfort & a skilled warrior, wandering across the lands for a challenge.)

In this story, I wanted a Mewtwo that does not know recover. It gives it a much more dramatic situation later on. If I did: he would be a bit mediocre in my book. In short: 'No time to heal up, keep on going'.

Coming up next **Chapter 6: Rock on**! (Mewtwo watches in the sidelines as Daisy takes on Brock for her first gym badge. Will Brock snare the red haired kunoichi with his charm? And, who is hunting down the both of them?)


	7. Ch 6: Rock on!

Chapter 6: **Rock On!**

Disclaimer: see other chapters

Warning: Viewer discretion is advised.

**Good news**: my favorite radio station **KROQ 106.7 FM **can now be heard on the internet. My profile page has the link to their site. If you like to listen to new music by Depeche Mode, System of a Down, The Strokes, or if you want: old music by the Beastie Boys, Nirvana, Dramarama, and so on…what are you waiting for? Go now and rock on!

Alright, let's get this chapter going. But before I do, I have one little confession to make….

The beginning of this chapter has been modified from 2002, for the future purpose that in the later chapters, things start to make sense. Please read and you'll find out. Enjoy!

**Remember**: Mewtwo's speech are in _Italic_ font style.

"(thought)"-one on one telepathy and/or thinking.

* * *

Roosting on top of an abandoned hospital in the middle of down town Fuchsia City, a lone figure wearing a black trench coat, leather vest & body suit & a black sun insignia on the vest, scans the night horizon. Transfixed by the glittering neon lights that were blazing all around, the figure brandished a small picture. "You, you have ruined my life. Because of you, I now must live the life as a lonely mercenary." Brushing the golden locks away from her eyes, the figure glanced one more time at the small photo within her grasp. It was an old picture, about eight years old. There were two individuals in it. One was a bright & happy teenage girl, wearing the formal Team Rocket uniform & skirt, along with her red & white cap. The action that the girl was doing was hugging the other individual.

The other was unlike anything, as if it came out of a sci-fi movie. It had large metallic armor covering it's body arms, & worn a odd looking helmet. The most intriguing feature, was that the visor that had blocked the views of the face, were removed, showing a pair of deep amethyst eyes. Bringing up on her other hand, the distraught, confused woman gazed upon her assault rifle: a modified HK G36E. Possibly, the only thing that she could rely on. Tears of anger & sorrow, were struggling to break free from her cold dark soul. There were some flashbacks playing in her mind, in the early days of her career in Team Rocket. She was a spry teenager: no more than 15 years old. Her life would have never gone so unusual if it were not for the two most important supervisors. One was none other than the crime boss of Team Rocket: Giovanni. The other: was the one who made her & at the end…broke her…

"I may no longer be part of Team Rocket, nor will I ever be the Black Tulip; the most feared agent. Or will I ever forgive you…. But know this…" Putting away the photo into her leather vest, she cocked up the rifle and shut her eyes. "I will come after you Mewtwo, not only do you have Giovanni & Team Rocket hunting you down. Now,... you will also have me: the new Domino. No longer do I go by as Agent 009, the Black Tulip. Now, you and the entire world will know me by my new alias. Prepare to feel the wrath of... 'Black... Sunshine'. One way or another, I will make you suffer…." Opening up her eyes with one of the tears that had managed to fall to her cheeks, Black Sunshine strapped her rifle to her shoulders, leapt out of the rooftop down to the streets, and continued on her hunt. Searching, seeking for the only one that had got away. The one who betrayed her once happy soul:…. Mewtwo.

--------------------------------------------------

Waking up ever so early, the worn out & groggy Mewtwo had got up on his feet from the carpet floor. Remembering now that he was in Pewter City, more whatsoever, in a motel room. As the weary clone was on his toes, his whole entire body ached with fatigue, on account of what had just happened last night with Daisy. He thought that she would not agree, but she said yes. It was something that he had not done in years, the only other person who had done what he proposed to was…. "_Bah… I do not want to think about that. There is no need to bring that up now. In the meantime, I hope Daisy still does not feel awkward about last night_." A brief moan escaped from a sleepy red head, Daisy tossed & turned all over her bed. Turning on the shower faucets, the sleepy clone took a cold rinse to get himself active (fully wake him up). Hearing the shower running, the sleepy trainer got up ever so slowly, & tried hard as she could to open her dreary eyes.

"(yaaawwwwnn) Soooooo tired, mmmmnnnhh, need more sleep. I never knew the both of us could have kept at it, all night long. Good thing I already took the shower before my nap." While stretching her arms & started to dress up, Mewtwo was still in the shower, bombarded by near freezing water from the nozzle. One hand on the tiles, his head lowered down with his eyes closed. For Mewtwo, this is what he really needed: a full body refreshment. Out of nowhere, great pain arose from his stomach, & valiantly made its way through his throat and finally out of his mouth. Clutching his chest, shutting his eyes tight, and opening his mouth, the clone commenced on vomiting. Not just anything, it was blood. "_It's…..too…..soon …for-_-"

Another surge of utter pain had cut Mewtwo off, as some of his own blood had made it's way out of his system. Heaving almost a pint of blood, his body trembled with so much suffering. When the excruciating agony had managed to subside, he opened his eyelids to see his own plasma, slip into the drains. Turning off the water, Mewtwo got out of the shower & looked at himself with the bathroom mirror. Taking in some water in & spitting it out along with some excess blood, he spoke to himself, this time: barely able to use his mouth. "How I wish my life could be washed away, but what could be achieved if I did? "

Walking in the middle of the day was not something a super powerful psychic clone would fancy. Mewtwo had insisted on strolling at dawn or at dusk. But Daisy didn't want to wait so long to make her first ever gym challenge. That, and the fact that he disabled the basic functions of her poke ball, and she wants his to pay. He reluctantly agreed to go out to the public, but only if he does not have go through many crowds of people and unnecessary stops for fun. While walking at steady pace, Mewtwo help but wonder how he was amongst the very beings he had once despised. Even under his cloak, he felt like…a fish out of water.

Eyeing her companion from four feet behind, Daisy could not help but stifle her laughter. There were not so many people on the streets, but most were looking at him as if he was about to flash at someone. Unable to resist teasing him, she had to add some fuel to the fire. "How the mighty have fallen." "_Don't want to hear about your whims._" Ten minutes of walking & nothing but walking had put the redhead in utter boredom. "Isn't there something that's not boring?" Still pacing himself, the cloaked psychic gave her his answer. "_No…another ten minutes and you'll be in the gym_." Not wanting to stop talking, she started another round of twenty question.

"Is there a theater around & can we go?"

"_Yes & no_."

"Why not?"

"_Time is not to be wasted_."

"Can we at least stop for a snack?"

"_No_."

"How 'bout a rest?"

"_No._"

"How come this stupid Disc man you gave me isn't working?"

"_You have it on hold_."

"Oh, Can't I at least get a cup of tea?"

"…_No_."

"Why are you such a dick?"

Being referred as a part of a male genitalia did not faltered Mewtwo at all, for he brushed that vulgar question off and went on. Frustrated by his serious nature, Daisy went for her disc man, removing the hold button to the off position, & played the first track. Whatever it was, she was glad that he gave her something to keep her occupied. Other wise, she would've kept on bugging him. As the first track was loading up to play, she kept her eyes at her 'guide', and the bustling life the residents were going over...

------------------

Just as the song had ended, the disc man ceased to operate. Right before Daisy could complain to Mewtwo, she bumped to his back. "What's with you? You gave me defective disc player, you made me bump into you-" He brought his finger to her lips to silence & told her, "_We are here, The Pewter City gym. By the way, the batteries need to be recharged. That's why they are not working well. Hand it over._" Complying, she handed over the disc man to him. Already pumped up from the song she had listened, Daisy was ready to take no prisoners & win her first gym match. "I can barely contain my excitement. This, is my first official step to become a true trainer." Taking the first step, she went through the two sliding door that marked as the entrance to the gym. The clone took his time to follow her, after all, there is no need to rush into anything. Upon entering, the redhead's breath was whisked away from her mouth, as she looked at the amazing interior structures that surrounds the area. Aside from the stadium seatings that were only occupied by one (Mewtwo sat at the nose bleed section), many different types of rocks & minerals were organized as if to appear in the shapes of rock-type pokemon varieties.

The sound of footsteps were coming from the other side of the gym. Out, comes a rugged man, in his late twenties. Black grayish hair, squinting eyelids (his pupils are not shown), olive green vests, with a dull brown shirt underneath. Going along was a pair of charcoal black khakis, and worn out shoes. As the man made his way to the center of the gym, he spotted her looking at him. Like a bat out of hell, he ran towards her, grabs her hands ever so gently up, & proclaims, "My name is Brock. What's your name? Would you like to go on a date with me then maybe you can be my girlfriend and-Bwee bwaiii...buwwahp thath phwachk?" (**WTF**) A boulder had mysteriously appeared to wedge itself in Brock's mouth ((**Courtesy from a bored & annoyed Mewtwo**)) & made the now confused Daisy laugh at his misfortune. Removing the wedge out of his pie hole, the Pewter gym leader gathered up his shattered manliness & proceeded to talk some more. "I don't wanna know how that happened. Anyways, what can I, the great & all mighty Brock could do for you, little lady?" Removing her hands away from the wannabe smooth criminal, Daisy announced herself.

"My name is Daisy Shinoda, and I am here to challenge you to a gym battle. Are you up to it?"

Seeing the cockiness of her attitude made the psychic questioned to himself. "(_Why did I ever had agreed to help her improve her training at all, if she thinks that she's the greatest trainer…oh, that's right: last night._)" But after he thought of that, he remembered as to why he said yes: it was his 'request' from last night that he figured it out. "As a gym leader, it is my duty to accept all challenges from any newcomers. Let us begun. This gym battle will be a one on one, no time limit. Now, to begin the match, goooo, Golem!" The rocky behemoth trudged onto the ground, combat ready & eager to battle. "Heidnreich, show that over sized pebble that size doesn't matter!" Popping out of the poke ball, the purple bunny rat made it's way, onto Golem's toes and gnawed away. From the nose bleed section, Mewtwo muttered to himself, "(_That pokemon has got to have some neurological issues about it's toe biting habits_.)" "What's wrong with your pokemon? Forget it. Golem. Kick Nidoran to the ground." The heavy pokemon was about to punt the annoying toe gnawer, but the kunoichi was ready to make her move. "Now Heidnreich! Dislodge & fire Ice Beam!"

All in one motion, the Nidoran unlatched his jaws, with enough speed to launch his arsenal, scoring a direct hit to Golem's under side. The gym leader didn't looked fazed, but smug, as if the attack meant nothing. "I see your pokemon are prepared to take on many types of elements, but so are. Mine. Golem, Rollout attack! Then quickly follow up with Earthquake, the way I taught you to use!" Golem curled up it's body inward to start rolling to Heidnreich. Not knowing what he meant by saying, the newb trainer hesitated to call for an attack order. "Use Thunderbolt!" Brock gave a hearty laughter as he shouted out to her. "Golem is a rock and ground type pokemon, electrical attack have no effect whatsoever!" Watching every move that his partner make, Mewtwo groaned out in annoyance, seeing her making a tactical error. Soon, yellow electrical surges were sparkling throughout Heidnreich's body, unleashing a strong Thunderbolt. Hoping what he had spoken earlier would be false. That hope shattered, when she saw that the attack did nothing at all, as it struck harmlessly at the rock shaped bowling ball. Utter fear enveloped Heidnreich, watching his assailant barreling over to his direction. Brock gave out his command, "Now, Golem! Jump up to the air & fall down to unleash Earthquake!" All the built up speed from the Rollout made it possible for Golem to un-tuck itself and leapt high into the top of the ceiling.

Mewtwo had enough, watching her struggle to make any decent moves at all. Normally, he wouldn't help anyone, but she was the exception for now. Using low key telepathy, the psychic had to intervened. "(_Daisy! Stop this absurd game & fight! Remember what I had taught you yesterday: expect the unexpected. Now don't think I will help you out in this situation again, but I want you to do is._..") Taking every word he gave, she did everything he told her to do. "Use Ice Beam onto the ground and intercept Golem with Double Kick!" Using all that it's got, the Nidoran took a small huff of air, aimed straight to the battle field, and fired up another Ice Beam. The little bugger launched himself, resembling a surface to air missile, preparing to take out the falling rocky meteorite that is Golem. Brock was impressed by her quick thinking and bold tactics. Spinning recklessly towards Golem, Heidnreich rolled his body up in as a ball to increase speed. Before The giant rock pokemon could create such a massive impact, Heidnreich was at a hair's length to strike. "Double Kick now and follow up quickly with another Ice Beam!" "It's too late for you to succeed!"

A smug look had shown on Brock's face, if he knew that victory was in his grasps. But that all changed. Just as Golem was within a couple of meters to the impact zone, the brave and possibly suicidal Nidoran had gotten it's body to unwrap and used it's hind legs to connect a Double Kick, right to the side. Golem's own weight had shifted out it's velocity, thus the momentum that it was prepared for the Earthquake attack was removed. Following up from successfully Double kicking, Heidnreich wasted no time to fire up another Ice Beam attack. This time, the attack did made a harsh blow to the rock monstrosity. The gym leader felt his pride sinking lower, and his determination to win rise. "Don't give up Golem, Use Fissure for the knock out!" One foot up in the air, Golem motioned itself in a sumo wrestler way. but when it brought that same foot down to the ground, all hell broke loose. A massive tremor literately shook the whole gym, scaring the shite out Daisy. Huge cracks formed under the sole of the behemoth and embarked uncontrollably to Heidnreich. "(_He's done_...)" As soon as the cracks were right under the confused Nidoran, the ground began to open apart. the violent shakings did not scared the clone spectator, he just ignored it as if it were nothing new to him.

Pillars of dirt and debris risen up from the open crevices, bombarding Heidnreich to the fullest extent, until the little couldn't take anymore and fainted. A gasp of fear came into Daisy's heart, as her pokemon had fallen in combat. "No, Heidnreich!" While she called back her pokemon to the poke ball, the gym leader had to say something to console her. "Hey, don't worry, as soon as you take your pokemon to the pokemon center, it'll feel better in no time. But it looks likes the odds are in my favor. There's no shame in forfeiting right now. You can try again some other time." In her mind, admitting defeat was the only choice for Daisy to do. "(I guess I'm not made to cut out for-)" "_ENOUGH_!" Both trainers were looking for where the booming voice came from. The kunoichi had almost forgotten one thing: her partner, is her only hope to win. Brock glanced up to the seatings to see one person standing up. "Hey! You up there, were you the one who shouted to interrupt the match?" But the figure did not spoke, instead, it jumped up into the air, and quickly descended right in front of the distraught girl. "(_If I help you with this match, you are gonna pay for it, BIG TIME! Nod if you agree_.)"

Very happy that he put his hat in the ring, Daisy nodded in sheer delight. Brock, on the other hand, was not so pleased. "Hey, you in the cloak, Halloween's over. And don't try to interfere our match, you hear?" But the redhead came in to defend him. "He's not interfering, this guy hear is my partner. And he's gonna help me take your sorry ass down!" But Brock didn't buy what she had said. "That's not in the rules, no human can-" Irate, she cut him off in mid speech. "Who says this guy here is human, right...Mewtwo?" On cue, the psychic took off his hood down to reveal his face to Brock. "_It has been a while since the last time I have seen you, Brock.._." Words could not describe what the gym leader was feeling, but for one thing, he was beyond frightened.

"Wh-wh-what-Mewtwo? Why is he with you? This pokemon is far beyond dangerous, a total monster!" The kunoichi felt like the ball was in her court, now knowing that her opponent became somewhat nervous, all because of Mewtwo. Not wanting to know how they know each other 'til later, Daisy needed to win the match. "Save the chit-chat for some other time, okay? Mewtwo is my partner, and he's just grumpy all the time, but he's not a monster. Sure, maybe a perverted dick & sometimes a total sexist-" "_DAISY_!" Getting a bit too carried away, she halted. "Oops, got carried away. Okay, do that thing you do best: kick his ass and win!" Taking off his cloak, the psychic clone made his way to the battlefield. For some reason, he didn't seemed to be excited, much less show any expression whatsoever. "Hey, Mewtwo! Look,... a poncho!" Looking back, he saw Daisy was wearing his cloak as a...poncho. By some unknown urge, both Mewtwo & Brock, thought of one word at the same time to describe her behavior: "(_imp_)".

While she was occupied with his cloak (noticing that the fabric, even being extremely worn and tattered: was fine and soft), Mewtwo had to take care of things, namely the Pewter gym leader and his pokemon. Getting his grips back from the realization that he has to go up against the most powerful pokemon, Brock made an effort to defeat Mewtwo. "Golem, this battle has now turned against us, but do not give in! Use Fissure again!" On command, Golem made the same exact moves it had performed earlier. But this time, the clone's eye's started to glow icy blue: preparing to strike back. Just as the rocky behemoth's foot could even try to stomp the ground and bring anyone on to their knees, a black electrical orb blasted Golem away to the walls. Upon the impact, golem's body went through the walls with ease, as if the walls were made entirely out of paper. Brock couldn't believe what he had witnessed: his Golem being pummeled out of the arena with one shot.

Looking over to the other side, he saw the infamous god of all pokemon, having his arm out in front of him, aiming at the spot where his Golem was once standing. Retrieving back his fallen Golem from outside the battlefields, "You may be all powerful, but you don't have a heart! And that is more powerful than you'll ever be! Go, Onix!" Released from the poke ball, a huge grayish serpent bellowed out, coiling itself to strike when given the command. As Daisy noticed how big his Onx was, she wondered if Mewtwo could defeat it. A quick glance to his partner's eyes told Mewtwo what was going on in her thoughts. "(_It's time to not show any signs of fear to others, Daisy. No matter what. Besides, you've already tasted a sample of my powers_.)" Giving it all that he got, the Pewter gym leader had to pull out all the tricks in his bags of skills he's been working to achieve in the last four years. "Onix, go underground now, and use Rock Slide!" With one massive movement, the giant snake burrowed deep to the earth.

Making a small trek near the freshly dug hole, Mewtwo gave a soul piercing stare to Brock before making a dreadful statement. "_I do believe that you have been training your pokemon to avoid being assaulted by different types of attacks. How futile of you to make that mistake. For you see_," A presence of raw psychic surrounds the clone's now clenched fist. Motioning himself to kneel on his left leg, he brought his fist up above his head, & spoke, "_no matter what, everything has a hidden weakness_." Bringing down the fist, Mewtwo punched the tattered arena. At first, nothing, then, a couple of seconds, rumblings started to form. "What's going on? What did you do?" staggering around, the worried gym leader wanted answers. Daisy... kept her bearings on: that and the fact she feels ever so comfortable with Mewtwo's cloak around her. Made her qiute contempt.

Just when the rumblings ceased, at the same hole that Onix had made to the ground, Onix popped out and crashed right in front of the doomed gym leader, fainted. "Return. Good work Onix, you did your best, now you deserve a rest. Impossible,... how did you beat my Onix, while underground?" "Yeah, how did you do it, without touching anything but the floor?" Walking away from the nearly destroyed field, Mewtwo said, "_it does not matter. What matters is that you lost, Brock_." Getting back to the finished battle, Daisy almost forgotten that she won. "Okay, sucka, I won. Pay up!" Having to lose in a official gym battle, despite having help from a legendary status pokemon, Brock fished out the Boulder badge. "Fine, as proof of your...victory over me, I present upon you, the Boulder badge. Here, you've earned it." With a shout for joy and a jump full of excitement, the red haired newb trainer, Daisy had won her first gym battle." "Yay, yay, yay! I've got my first badge! Thank you so much for this match."

But the gym leader had one final trick up his sleeve. "So, now that that's over, how 'bout you and &-nyahhaha! My eyes!" Not wanting to go over again with his charms, the kunoichi used her thumb & middle finger to poke his eyes out to shut him up. "(This guy goes for anything that gots two legs and a rack.)" Right then, Mewtwo came back to Daisy. "_Aren't you forgetting something_?" Knowing well what Mewtwo had wanted, she decided to jerk his chain: having a little with him might do some good to his heart. "Let me guess: you want me, do ya? I bet you want me on all fours & beg for you." As Brock ran around the gym, screaming "Ah! My eyes! My eyes!", Mewtwo was taken back by what she had said to him. "_Bw-w-what? Stop trying to change the subject, I want my cloak back now_!" Embracing the cloak around her, she felt compelled to get her ways. "But your cloak is so comfy, and feels sooooooo warm. Tell you what, the cloak & in exchange: tell me what did you did to the ground." Realizing that her curiosity would bother him if he didn't tell her, Mewtwo gave a sigh & told Daisy up front.

"_I used what's still my psychokinetic energy: combined with an Earthquake attack. Thus: a controlled and accurate tremor-" _Seeing the confused look on her face made Mewtwo a bit irate. So he started to 'dumb down' on his vocabulary so that even she could comprehend what he is trying to say. _"Anything that were underneath the regulated shockwave would have been squeezed out with such tremendous force. Think of it as overwhelming accident when you over cook a kielbasa. Now, Give... it... BACK_!"

As it was hard enough for him to be seen without his only article of clothing, Daisy did not felt like giving up on such a homely but exquisite cloak. "Hmmm….Nope, I change my mind, I want it. Please, let me have it. I'll even do that thing you like me to do."

"_NO_!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
Much after seven hours arguing over Mewtwo's cloak, the two left the gym, heading into another part of town. Somehow, In the end of the quarrel, Mewtwo had to make a deal with her, in order for Daisy to surrender back his highly needed item. The deal was this: get the cloak back and he'll agree to do what ever she wants to do tonight. It was the movie theater for her and he's paying for the foods & admission as well. Therefore, he accepted her terms of agreement, meaning his night is gonna be hellish. While the clone had his cloak back on him, his mind was focused on not wanting to be revealed to the public. Daisy was excited for two reasons: One, she had her first gym match and won the Boulder badge. And two: her mind was on an ego trip, having Mewtwo, not only to help her in her match. But as a bonus, she gets to have a bit of fun time at his expense. "Oh, how I the power over all, ha ha ha ha! (**I am...THE GREATEST**!)"

As she saw the matinee sign within a block away, Daisy could not contain her joy. Grabbing his hands, she pulled Mewtwo behind her and ran straight to the box office. "What's playing, what's playing? Ooh! "Kaze To Issho Ni" (_In the company in the Wind_) is playing! I wanna see! I wanna see!" Without having his hands being shown to the booth teller, a poor and irked Mewtwo paid up for the admissions and slinked back out of the way. But before he had to give her the ticket, he had to say one question: hoping that his answer won't be right. "_What type of movie is...this_?" Hiding a chuckle with her hands, she figured out the reason why he said this. "A romantic drama flick. I always wanted to see a movie, let alone with someone. (But not like this…**eww**!) Now, you agreed to do what I wanted to do. So get your purple ass in there and enjoy the movie with me!"

High above one of the apartments, two shadows were gazing at the two, writing down bits of information onto a piece of paper before preparing to leave the area. One of them whispered to the other in a sinister tone. "After several months of hiding away, we found her. We must get to Lord Zaigou and relay the message to him that Masamura's child is here, and with a companion." Brandishing a kunai shaped sword, the other had different intentions. "No, we must not let her live now. After all, she knows our secret, and if she gets help from anyone els-" "Lord Zaigou's main priority for all of us is to track Shinoda & report her whereabouts. No questions asked."

And so, two whole new threats await for the unlikely duo. But the most important thing of all is:  
When will they strike the two... and where?

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, so I can't write a decent battle sequence right now... 

_Kaze To Issho Ni_ (**In the Company of the Wind**) is the Japanese ending credits song to Mewtwo's Counter Attack (Strikes Back)

Next Chapter is a real treat. (**Chapter 7: Blue Moon**)


	8. Ch 7: Blue Moon

**Chapter 7:** Blue Moon

Disclaimer: If you see a disclaimer notice, you should have known that nothing belongs to anyone.

**Warning: Gruesome violence, language, intense gore and sexual conducts are on this chapter. Viewer discretion is highly advised. I REPEAT, VIEWER DESCRETION IS HGHLY ADVISED! (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! )**

If you are wondering what had happened between the end of chapter five and the mid beginning of chapter six, well… I guess I did my job.

This goes out to **CrazyIvan**. (From AFFdotNet)

(_The whole blood vomit ordeal will be revealed…in the next chapter. _

_The assault rifle that Domino was carrying is a HK G36E. I had forgotten that name of the gun she was using a while ago. Sorry if I got anybody confused. The Gatling gun would be heavy & thus, restrict her agile movements. An assault rifle will do for now. However, later on, that mini gun will pop up a little bit later. Expect to see some tons o' blood all over when it appears._

_The clone buddies…Naw. It's much better for him to be on his own. Being the loner type suits him fine. _

_I wanted to make Mewtwo's life a bit more harsh. That's why he does not know recover. He'd be too dependant on it: making him a pussy ass cheap shit. I say: even a god must suffer._

_Money is just money. What did you expect: pixie dust? Ruples? Let this one go. It's just a fic._

_As for the 'if they were really fucking in that motel' topic, it's in this chapter_.)

Note: I allow anyone's opinion to be heard, no matter how vulgar and vile the words they use. I have a life: I work and…work. I buy my own foods & cook them, I wash my clothes. I pay my bills and so forth. Personally, I'm too tired to give a damn about negative feedbacks. **(I'm rubber: you're glue. Whatever bounces off of me, sticks to you.)**

**Remember**: Mewtwo's speech are in _"This."_ style. Thoughts are "(think)". Zaigou's speeches are underlined.

* * *

Making haste, both shinobi scouts made the way to a secluded village, engulfed in flames. The smell of burnt flesh stenches the air, while the pleas of the innocent were met with clanking sounds of archaic weaponry, silencing them forever. Amidst the chaos, there was one huge figure, looming over seven feet tall, fiery red hair, black eyes with emotionless white pupils. A rugged mouth mask, to conceal the rest of his face. The clothing he don show how unnaturally strong is truly is. This, is…Zaigou. "My lord, lord Zaigou! We found her. The Shinoda girl is at Pewter City." Keeping their eyes averted from their leader, the two scouts had informed him the whereabouts of the runaway kunoichi. "And she is not alone. The other was completely shrouded by a cloak." "It's about time, good work. Finish up on 'removing' any signs of evidence to Shin Village & spread the news to all the others in Kanto on their new priority one mission. The objective: kill Daisy Shinoda. Make sure that it is done with no witnesses. Anyone who follow her are to be killed as well. But be warned: though she may be just a seductive girl, she is a ninja, a ninja that killed twenty of my spies here, with her bare hands." Some of Zaigou's minions looked at him in bewilderment, over how the last thing he said were indeed true. 

_**(Note: if you can not handle this atrocious scene, please skip this part.)**_

Unexpectedly, the first thing that he did was grabbing one of his doubtful minions by the neck with only his left hand & breaking it completely off the body. What he did next was brutal beyond words. Bringing up the decapitated head high, the monster used both hands & with the slightest of ease: crushed the head into a bloody pulp. "If you still doubt about the power of the red haired kunoichi, then remember this: Her 'father' & I are the only ones who know the true ways of the 'ZokugainoKisei'. Therefore, she was taught to use it with much raw this: what I had done, she can do the same thing as well. Do what is necessary & kill her and her accomplice. As for her 'father', I'll deal with him myself alone. Now go!" His men all gave a "Yes, Lord Zaigou!" and made themselves scattered into different direction. The sinister beast watched the roaring fires blaze. The screams of the innocent that were being burned, filled the air… "(Masamura, as soon as I find you, I'll personally make sure you'll suffer, just like what I am about to do to this pathetic excuse of an helpless child. Hope your 'daughter' does not cross my path again, like last time. If only she could've just handed over the Mew instead of refusing to aide me, then both your lives would be spared for a while…)"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trailing along Route 3 in the middle of the night, a half sleepy Daisy Shinoda lugged her bag on her back, cold sleepy & at a loss of her patented spunk. While her partner: the psychic super clone, Mewtwo in his cloak, kept a watch over her behind for any unusual things in the area. They had stayed at pewter City for two days. Originally, it was supposed to be just for two nights, but he had a change of interest. What he had ask for was to undergo the trainings of Daisy's style of martial arts.

(**_Flashback_**)

It was easier said than done, for the first night: she worked on him with everything she knew in the ways of ninjutsu. It was good timing that training started at where they were at: still in Viridian forest. All the basic tactics proved to be more difficult for him: a genetic bastard. Though he no longer considers himself physically weak, his whole body frame gave him frustration as he went through the intense training of the ways of the shadows. First up was close combat. The red head instructed her companion to dish out physical attacks without actually hitting her. She, on the other hand; could counter each strike with a real blow. After an hour of intense combat, it was her who stood on her two feet. Mewtwo on the other hand: had fallen on his back.

"You thought that this was going to be a cinch? WRONG! Again, this time from the top."

Picking his head up, Mewtwo struggled to get back into his stance. "_Relishing the facts that you are getting your free licks on me?"_

Wary on his attitude, Daisy decided to forgo the current training for now. "Fine, we'll get back to that in a while. Next up will not be so easy for you: stealth. See how fast you can run on the ground & on the treetops without making a sound." Leaping high above, she manages to land on a weak branch without any troubles. "You're up. But no cheating."

On his first attempt, he ran first on the green patches of grass with some hitches, but well for starters. But when he attempted to skip from tree to tree, it all went wrong…

"_I…I must go on. I must do it again. Nothing will stop me from learning this. (This will come in use, if the situations in the future becomes harsh…)"_ While getting up, an unexpected turn of event occurred. Some how, Heidnreich popped out of nowhere & went for his foot. The rest of it…**you can fill that out on your own**.

(**_End flashback_**)

During those nights, Daisy's Nidoran had evolved into a Nidorino, but it evolved during in which, it was still biting Mewtwo's toe. The short training was anything but a waste of time. The results: both were sweaty, tired, & obviously content when it was all done.

In his head, he tried to calculate their current position, how many miles to the nearest lodging or Pokemon Center, and the estimated amount of time for arrival. "(_Being in our position, the familiarity of this area….) If we are here, then that means the nearest center would be…thirty miles away. Do you understand?_" But all he got from her response was, "Nooooooooooo, I'm too tired. I wanna go to sleep… hey, I got an idea-" Right then, Mewtwo cut her off what she had wanted to propose. "_No. I will not_. I am not going to be your mule & give you a ride." Getting all puppy eyed, the kunoichi made another attempt. "Paweeese? I'll even shut up the whole time. I _puuwwomise_ to be silent as your lips." A temptation that enticed him, Mewtwo wanted to just ignore her. But, could the clone resist those eyes that she was giving him.? "(_I'm getting too old and too soft to put up a front). Fine, but the instant you talk, hum, whistle, or any other sounds and it's off_." Ecstatic, Daisy dropped her bags and shouted a hurrah to her success. Waiting for a moment, the clone got closer to Daisy, before stopping in front of her. He knelt down on one knee, & she hopped on his back. "(_How did my life resort to this? I, the most powerful pokemon ever created, reduced to carrying a human girl on my back_?)"

Getting back up with her on his back and her bag, Mewtwo made his way onward. As promised, she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to give up the free ride. It felt oddly relaxing & quite soothing to get off her feet. At the same time, glad to have someone, anyone at all to hang around with someone who has such a rambunctious attitude. Tirelessly walking the route most people take, Mewtwo carried his now passenger through the middle of the night for about an hour. A sense of nostalgia fell upon his mind, recollecting a similar moment before. About six years ago, with a certain person who so happens to be a gym leader in Johto. But that was in the past, as so did what happened. Shaking his head to push away the past, the clone felt some fidgeting movements from Daisy. "_I know what you're up to, and it's not gonna work._" Bored and sleepy at the same time, the restless girl wanted him to go faster, not to mention torturing him for some amusement. "(This sucks, I bet he wanted me to shut up for the rest of the way. No way would he give in to some mediocre trade off. For that, I'm gonna make him pay! But how…..He hehe. I knooooooooooooow.)"

Putting her devilish plan into place, the first thing she did was fidget ever so slowly, rocking her hips to his back. Feeling her movements had brought to shudder. _"(Oh nooo, not this, anything but this.. This is Route 45 all over again!) S-t-t-top that! I can't concentrate on getting you to the poke center if you-_" halting his protest, the wily kunoichi traced her fingers around his chin. Followed by her hair rustling behind his head. Daisy's plan for revenge was all in place, playing seductively on Mewtwo: knowing he'll freak out again. And it still works. Who knew the all-powerful Mewtwo would quake & falter under the touch of a beautiful girl, even if she was an energetic imp. Not one who would submit to anyone, Mewtwo used all of his strength to keep his composure straight. But his face could not lie, for he blushed in bright crimson red.

"(Now is the time to deliver the final blow.)" A mischievous smirk had shown on Daisy's lips as she went for the overkill. Tilting her up, she leaned to his hood and used her mouth to tug it down, revealing the back of his head. The next thing she did, he was at a loss of strength. Daisy maneuvered her lips to one of his ears and started to nibble him. It had been six years since he had this type of attention. On cue, Mewtwo's whole body began to go out of control. A burning desire, once drenched in utter turmoil and suffering he knew so often, now stirs to awaken. But, his mind suppresses that feeling back into the realm of forgotten memories"(_I CAN NOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!)_"

There was only one way to stop her torture techniques. Concentrating with everything he gots, the blushing clone took a small step & flew up in the air. Scared shit over this new ability, Daisy refrained from nibbling on his ears. Relieved now, Mewtwo could only keep his mind on not being spotted from the ground. Meanwhile, Daisy was surprised to see herself up in the air. "(This asshole has been holding out on me. But, since he's taking me to the center at much quicker way, I'll let him off the hook…for now."

Minutes later, Mewtwo approached center without any one spotting him. Descending down behind some foliage, Daisy hopped off his back. "Mewtwo?" Hoping not have another assault on him again, he draped himself back with his cloak. "_What do you want now!_" "You fucking ingrate! How come you never told me that you can fly? All this time, we could've flown anywhere around the world!" Slinking his head down in annoyance, Mewtwo developed a headache. Rather, a 112-pound headache by the name of Daisy. "_If I did fly off before, I would had been spotted, thus, people that I despise will come after me. And in the process, kill you on the spot. Don't expect to get another free ride again_." Heading off to the Pokemon center, the irate clone walked away.

But for Daisy, she gave a sinister smirk to her partner. "(You'll pay for this Mewtwo. Oh, you'll pay, what I did to you a minute ago, that will be nothing to what awaits you the second you sleep…)" But when she turned around to see Mewtwo, he took off into the air, heading right to the top of Mt. Moon. "Hey! Where are you going?" Giving out a snide remark, he responded. "_Don't you remember last night, the favor I asked on you? I'll be back in a couple of hours_." Wasting no to go get some shut eye, the blunt kunoichi went inside the center…

High up at the night skies, he felt the freedom, away from gravity. "(_At last, I can fly now. But enough stalling: I must work on my training. And this mountain has many secret passage way…a perfect spot for privacy_.)"

Shooting out as a falling star, Mewtwo flew towards one of the cavern openings. Something was amidst. He could feel it within his bones. Landing inside, he took some slow paced steps. A glittering item caught his attention. "(_Hmmm, a moonstone? Why is it here?)_" picking it up, he held it in his hand & proceeded to venture further in.

The deeper the route went, the darker the view was. Yet he did walked on without a care in the world, so to speak. But just ahead of him: his life will be forever changed…

Small drips of water were barely noticeable in this part of the mountains. "(_Pitch black, the lightings are not on…no signs of…pokemon activities. This is not right_.)" Now taking precaution, he concentrated on hearing for any signs of life. Suddenly, he halted. Instincts kicked in, he thought that he had heard some voices. Human voices. "Keep still, her associate is heading this way." "Draw out your weapons & remember that our lord wants them both dead."

He was right: there was something amidst. Mewtwo had to think of a plan if things get out of hand. "(_It's fifty meters from here back the entrance. Giving the course of the route…_)"

It was not enough time for him to get a plan out in action.

He heard swift movements heading his direction. There was no time to make haste: he had to fight. Summoning up every ounce of his powers, he focused on creating a flash grenade style Shadow Ball. His assailants made little no efforts to know whom they were dealing with. This gave him a split second idea. Before releasing his attack, Mewtwo took some steps back & made a gambit move.

"_I highly advise that whoever is there: what you are planning to do is futile_!"

To his surprise, they stopped for a second. It was now or never. The clone closed his eyes & fired his charged up shadow ball to the top walls. The fierce blast gave an immense flash. Squinting, what he saw was a bit new for him. Four men dressed in strange uniforms, their whole bodies except for their eyes were covered. Each had swords in their grasps. They were shinobis; ninjas if you prefer. "(_Who or what are you?_)" As the flash subsided, the lights went back up, flickering every so often. Mewtwo was now exposed to them.

"You despicable bastard! You won't live to see another day." Not one to dawdle over curiosity, Mewtwo went to work on disposing these odd figures. Putting in a new perspective, he decided to test out his newly acquired skills. First off, instead of hovering, he ran towards one of the blinded men & slugged him in his face. The impact sent the man flying to the walls. The other three had started to recover their sights back. "What the hell is that?" "Who cares. That thing is associated with the Shinoda girl. Kill it."

A new threat: how irritating it has made for Mewtwo. "_So, Just because I am with the one you oh so want to kill, I'm also in your list_? _That will be your last mistake." _If these so-called humans intent on killing him, he was left no other choice but to kill them as well. Two of the shinobi held their swords upwards & ran in such speed. Able to hear their steps, he shot out another shadow ball. Only this time, he aimed it in front of them. A rippling explosion halted all forms of movements. But the third assailant had made his way to reach Mewtwo. Thrusting forward, he went for the kill. That would have been a death blow for Mewtwo if he had not known how to evade in quite a close space. Rolling to his left, the clone stepped on a sword that the fourth & unconscious man had dropped. "_If they want to use such barbaric weaponry to take me out, then so shall I._" he knelt down & picked up the sword. In the process, dropped both the moonstone & his cloak down.

"This time, I won't miss!" The third ninja hollered, again tempting to make another kill. In one split second, the clone clenched the hilt with his hand & gave an upward slash. The blade made a violent cut to face, blood spewing across Mewtwo's face.

"_One down, three to go…_" His first victim fell down in a dull thud, face down & splattering all over the dirty cavern floor.

Raising the sword outwards (**In a Ninja Gaiden way**), he shown himself. The look upon the two still conscious assailants were priceless. "You…MONSTER!"

Mustering up another shadow ball on his right hand & wielding the katana sword on his other hand, Mewtwo was ready to fight for his life…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As he cut off the last arm away, Mewtwo threw the severed arm back to it's owner's face. No question about it: the clone is not one to take death threats lightly. Unappreciated, he brought back up the blood soaked sword to the now quadriplegic shinobi. But the shadow warrior fought back any signs of weakness to his executioner. He was the last survivor from this brutal assault. His three comrades fell in vain, by a mysterious being. One in which, proved to be a real demon, rivaling Zaigou.

"_Anything on your head that might let you live_?"

"You and the girl's life are marked for death! I pray that lord Zaigou puts you in perpetual hell!"

Mewtwo had enough, this was getting nowhere. So, he gave a cold tone speech, to his last victim. "_Where as you, die now in agony_…" In one fell swoop, he finished off the last man: by opening up his face right down to his stomach and plunging his own sword to the heart. _"Must I repeat my past, in order to find what I truly need?"_ Letting go of the blood drenched sword down, Mewtwo felt that enough was enough and walked away. Old habits never die, for Mewtwo: they just get more rusted.

Making his way out, an unexpected surge of pain rose from within his heart. "_N-n-n-not again…_" bending his down, he opened his mouth. In one immense overwhelming impact of sheer agony, he violently threw up blood. How the pain had gotten more powerful than ever. "_My time in this world… is at a near end. I could die in peace. However_-" Another set of purging his vital plasma out of his body arose. More blood spewed all over the gritty floor. Sitting down after that torturous moment of agony, all that he could do was rest. The scent of blood & exposed internal organs crept up to his nose, yet he ignored it and concentrated on his condition status.

"_I could only cheat death for so long. But until I find out the true meanings of my life & purpose, death will have to wait…_" To make matters worse: an empty syringe needle was sticking out from his cloak. Realizing that the needle was empty, Mewtwo knew what he has to do now. "_I think it's time to get this over with this & see if I could obtain more in Cerulean…_"

As the hours past by, Mewtwo felt a bit dizzy. Nonetheless, he staggered onto his feet & got ready to leave. Picking up his fallen cloak, he rubbed off the blood away from his face and chest. He also picked up the moonstone he had found earlier. Walking away from the scene of the crime, Mewtwo was gearing up to fly back to the center, but halted when he heard the faint chatters of the wild pokemon. Many were starting to come out from their secret sanctuaries, deep from within the summit grounds. As they appeared, fear was irrelevant on their faces. The mere site of death and the mysterious pokemon that has some blood stains on his mouth & cloak would make anyone take a wild guess.

(Clefairy fairy, cle. Fairy clefairy.)

"_Yes, it was I that killed these, what's it to you?_"

(Paras paras. Para-para, ras, Paras.)

(Clefairy fair. Fairy fair. Cleeeefaiirry.)

"_Do not do this to me right now. I have no patience over this trivial questions about what I am. It does not concern you or to any pokemon at all. Get to the point! There were other people here, that, I got now. What happened?"_

(Fairy Clefairy fairy. Clefairrry.)

"_Figures, these men killed them all…I'll take my leave. But before I go: make sure the bodies of the innocent are to be in the hands of the human authorities. As for the fallen assailants: leave no evidence. _"

Not giving a damn as to being seen, he took off back into the skies. There was a new threat. Unlike Team Rocket, it was not him who was the main target. No…they were interested on Daisy. Now…whoever wanted them dead had brought him in the middle of it all. Before he could face her on this new situation, he has to know if this is not a sham. One in which, the moment he let his guard down, dire consequences would have befallen.

After that entire ordeal that had occurred at the mountain, Mewtwo had to yet again deal with another situation: getting into the center unnoticed by anyone. Luck would have it, upon landing a couple of meters away from the center, he saw Daisy looking out at one of the sleeping quarters window. "What took you so long? Get your ass in here."

Going through the not so spacious window space made Mewtwo feel quite desperate: it but it beats going through the front door & get some unwanted attention. "So, how did it go? you look worn out." Mewtwo had to shut her up, and he knew how to do it. _"(if she keeps on going on with these 20 questions, I might as well take my life away….)" _

Tossing out the moonstone to her, he explained. "_I did some 'training', & found this. It's a moonstone: use it on your Nidorino when the time is right, & it will evolve into a Nidoking. (But that's not all I found…)_"

"Thanks," Putting away her gift, she added, "Oh yeah. Guess what? I got another pokemon. A Magi…ma-"

"_A Magikarp? How, better yet: why_?" Rubbing his eyes, Mewtwo wanted to know.

"Well," Daisy shyly stated. "This guy told me that I could make a bundle of cash if I sold the baby Magikarps that this one would lay. I was sold. But his asking price was too steep, so I paid him…with Heidnreich's Ice Beam. And that's how I got a new pokemon. Cool, huh?"

He put his hand on his forehead, rubbing it with annoyance. "_Let me see_."

Daisy did as told & brought out her poke ball with Magikarp in it. In one minute, the clone gave a thorough inspection, smirked and stated, "_You should've known the one key fundamental in purchasing merchandises: buyer beware._"

"What do you mean?" The look on her face was filled with curiosity & dread.

"_For starters, your Magikarp is quite small, a child if you will. Next: you need two of them in order to spawn eggs: their genetic structures are far more different than most aquatic pokemon. And last but not least: you have a boy. Even an idiot would know that you can't get eggs from a boy._"

"Mutha Fucker!" Angry, Daisy threw a fit, while the tiresome clone laid down on the bottom bunk of the beds.

"_Now if you would, leave me be_."

An hour & seven minutes later, she couldn't sleep. Still furious over the sense that she was duped. "(Damn it! I want to sleep. C'mon, think of something…hmmm. I wonder how he looks like when he is not acting so perverted.)" Bringing her head down, she saw something that not many people never knew: he was peacefully asleep. Only seeing his chest rise & fall at a long rate.

Watching his sleeping form: not moving at all, had put her heart into a new perspective. "(For a pervert, he is quite cool. Just looking at his sleeping form-wait a minute.)" Remembering what she had vowed before, Her devilish smirk reappeared. "(He's asleep. Now I can pay him back, big time!)

Morning arrived, the mountain valleys hid the sunlight away from the center. Stirring around on the bottom bunk of the bed, a sleepy Mewtwo was about to wake up, when he heard somebody whispering to him. "Wakey wakey, sleepy head." Noticing that his waist was being held from behind his back, he opened up one eye, & turned his head around to who woke him up. To his surprise, it was Daisy: wrapped around in his cloak. But that was nothing to what surprises she had for him. "In case you did have not notice: I'm not wearing anything at all underneath your cloak." Blushing, the clone turned his head away. He wanted to know why she was doing this lewd act. "_Why… are you doing this? And I thought that I told you that my cloak is off limits to you._"

Her plan was going smooth & now, time to drive the wedge in. Inching closer to his back, she cuddled him even more. "If you want it, then here you go. But I must warn you: I'm a screamer." Squinting his eyes, Mewtwo kept thinking to himself, "(_She's just an imp. A teenage, licentious, naked imp…and she is just a minor! Why am I being tortured? Why is she acting so erratic?)" _

It was worth it, to see the almighty Mewtwo squirming before her. It was time to give him the news. "Gotcha! I can't believe that you fell for the naked girl routine. Ha ha!"

To hear those words was a relief & embarrassment for him. "_Don't. Do that again…"_

But there was one surprise in store for him. "Fine. But I get to have the last word."

Before releasing her grip away, the red haired imp brought her face to the back of his head & bit his ear in a playful manner. This is what Mewtwo did not wanted. (Well…not from her.)

"(_Owwwwww! Not this again…)"_

To be Continued…

* * *

Author's Note: **Please!** Don't report this as a possible abuse. This chapter had taken a lot of criticism and concern from some of my friends and many others who had the rights to read & review the notebook version I wrote on. It was the hardest decision that I had to make: post it up as it's original form, re-edited without the heinous acts, or not put it up ever. I took the road no one dares go and did the first. Please note that it took a lot out of my heart to put this, but realize that it is fictional. In addition, I personally condone to a higher extent, to do such, demonic deeds that are described here. Remember: it's all fake, not real at all. 

**Now you know just how evil Zaigou is and what he can do. He's the "booooh! 'til your lungs need air" Villain. His job is for you to hate his guts raw, and hope that he gets what's coming. **

**And oh yeah: Mewtwo here knows how to be one baaaaaad muthafucker. **

P.S: that whole Route 45 comment was about some one from his past. Take a guess. I'll have that one ready when the time is just right. (And no, it's not Sabrina. )

Later: Miyuutsuu! XD


	9. Ch 8: First Blood

**Chapter 8: First blood**

Disclaimer: You know the same old drill…

**Warning: Drug use, blood & violence, and strong language. Viewer discretion is strongly advised.**

**Recap:** Last chapter, the first appearance of Zaigou, Mewtwo got some of his powers back again (a very funny way). Daisy gets a Magikarp by kicking the crap out of the shady vender & Nidoran evolves into Nidorino. Mewtwo snuck off again to the top of Mt. Moon to view the scenery. Some of Zaigou's men ambushed him. Finding out that he & Daisy were marked for death, Mewtwo violently killed them and found a moonstone as an excuse (to distract Daisy). One thing led to another, he woke up in an awkward predicament.

Remember: Mewtwo's speech are in "_Italic_ " font style. Thoughts & private telepathy are "(think)"

* * *

あなた及び女の子の生命は死のために印が付いている! 

_あなたとして苦悶で今死になさいところ…"_

"You and the girl's life are marked for death!"

"_Where as you, die now in agony…_" (The moment Mewtwo killed the last scout at the top of Mt. Moon. Upon finding out that, they are hunted down by Zaigou's men…)

"C'mon Mewtwo, don't be such a prude. I got cold & what other way to warm up by-" He did not listen to her pleas of reasoning. For Mewtwo, he didn't want to remember what happened a while ago at the Pokemon Center at the summit on Mt. Moon. His thoughts were really on the matter last night. Of what the shinobi scouts had told him before he killed them. "(_I wonder…what is their intent on her? What is her past? I'll just have to probe her mind later. When I am fully recovered. _)" Feeling a gentle tug on his cloak, the clone's mind snapped out from his state of deep thought & turned around to see what Daisy wanted. "Don't shut me out. Please? I said I'm sorry. What else do you want?" Yet her words did not move his tormented heart. "_What do you want me to do? Should I just accept your apology & forget about it? I guess you are wrong._"

Walking away, he made an impression: don't piss him off for just a cheap thrill. In her defense, all she did was putting him to sleep & waking him up. There was nothing wrong with that. "(Why is he so moody again? Thought he got over it last night, but I guess I'd pushed him too far this morning.)" Worried, she did the one thing that he might enjoy: shutting up & follow him. Looking around the area, Mewtwo manage to recognize this part. It was the same path that he passed by one week ago. When he brought an unconscious Daisy through here from the Unknown Dungeon. His thoughts back then was to leave her at the nearest medical center, & steal away into the night. But due to the massive exhaustion from dismantling his own Hyper Beam, and the fact that he agreed to be her partner since he lost, he had to honor his words. "(_I'm starting to become a hypocrite. I despise humans. Yet, I cannot seem to live without them. My life is short of mediocrity. Is this…my purpose, my way to…complete myself? To be with her?... Inconceivable! That would go against my principal of my way of life…however…_")

Passing the Welcome to Cerulean City sign a moment ago, the two solemnly headed straight through the downtown area. Being a bit bolder than before, Mewtwo went through the crowds without even slowing down. Daisy paced herself to follow him. Passing on, they were now out of the main section of the city, and into the residential area. Until the redhead spotted an aquarium up ahead. "Is that what I think that is Mewtwo?" He gave a small nod without looking back. _"This… is the Cerulean Gym. Go on in now. I have to do something for a half hour."_ Before she could ask why, he added, _"I just have run a small errand around and I'll be back to help you in case you screw things up. (I'll have to tell her later that her 'past' have seemed to come back & intends to have us dead. That & the other thing...)"_ Going in alone had took a peg out of her confidence. In just a short while, she had managed to somewhat bond with her companion. But now that he took off yet again to who knows where, she brought a deep breath in & exhaled and went on in.

The interior designs, just about everything had that certain 'Sea World' environment. There were of course stadium seatings, huge tanks filled with many exotic types of aquatic pokemon. Not being able to resist, the curious kunoichi walked up to one of the tanks, staring in excitement as she saw some kawaii pokemon (Horseas, Seels & so on) and started to tap on the tank window. "Hey! Tapping the window irritates them!" Stopping the tap, Daisy turned her startled face to see who said that. Staring at her, was the all too familiar other redhead, Misty: the current gym leader. Her sense of clothing styles had grown as well too: a simple teal strap top covered by a pearl white coat and light long gray skirt with green coral patterns all around. Giving a 'hello' grin & a "Hi' to the mad tomboy, (now a mature lady) Daisy made her first impression. " Heeeellloooo. I'm here to challenge the gym leader for a match. Are you the gym leader?" Misty replied with a hint of anger. "Yes, I am Misty, the gym leader of Cerulean City…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiding amongst the bushes by the gym, Mewtwo had already gotten what was a vital necessity: Methaqualone (A.K.A. Ludes) Being a clone, all of his D.N.A cells were much unstable, so in reality, he was supposed to be dead seven years ago. However, since he had a wide range in knowledge, he barely had had managed to found a way to slightly prolong his life. Unfortunately, the items that can to do that, were Methaqualone. The compound structure that this street drug has, can in fact, repair the rotting cells back to perfect health. However, the effects last for 6 months, so he has to rely on a bi-annual medical injection. How he hated to feel like addict, but it was the only way he could live.

Whenever in every year, Mewtwo would make his way around the dark corridors of city alleys, stalking any vendors who were unfortunate to deal within the shadows. Yes, he has to rely on such illicit contrabands. After obtaining the items, the life struggling psychic had to use his head and Psychokinetic powers to liquidate the substance, in order to insert into a syringe. Always aware that once he sticks himself right in his heart, there would be a shear moment of a psychic surge & a window moment to be weak and susceptible for capture. Due to the fact that whenever he starts to spit blood out of his mouth, it would be the first sign for a painful lingering death. Bringing his mind out of the acts that he must suppress, the clone had to focus on the most important aspect: there were humans that want him & his partner dead. Even though it would be of no concern to have more 'people' hunting him down. Mewtwo wanted to know why the men he murdered back at Mt. Moon were looking for Daisy.

"_(If my hunches are right, more will make their way here. But until any such unusual activities are present, I have to heal myself: the hard way…)_" Bringing out a rather large syringe from within his cloak, Mewtwo placed the extremely sharp needle to that familiar spot over his heart, and in one harsh plunge, struck his heart with all his might. _"(NNNNNNNGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! DAMN ALL LIFE TO HELL!)"_ Slipping down underneath the bushes, his mind started to surge violently. The intense headache that the surge produced brought him down to the ground in excruciating pain. Right now, Mewtwo was lying on his stomach, vulnerable to anything. If he were to be attacked right now, there would be a large risk of him being killed. And to add his suspicion, there were some shadowy figures heading his way…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a quick conversation between the two, both were relieved that all that hostility went away. "So, how are we going to do this?" Daisy looked around the gym. The Cerulean gym leader pointed out to the large pool at the middle of the gym. "That is where we shall battle. You think you got what it takes to beat my team of all powerful water pokemon?" Rubbing her nose with her thumb, the cocky attitude that dwells within Daisy's ego showed up. "Bring it on! I have a 'secret' pokemon that can never be defeated. (Though I did kick his ass)" as the two rushed over to their designated positions over the pool arena, a bubbly rumble came from the middle of the pool. Misty didn't flinch, but Daisy had a bad feeling on what awaits under the water. "We'll use two pokemon each. No time limits. Ready?" Daisy gave a shout, "R-ready!" "You asked for it. Gyarados, rise from the depths!" A site the kunoichi did not wanted to see, she had to go up against another giant aquatic serpent. "Damn! Another one, okay. Go, GYTHRON!"

Tossing out the poke ball, her newly acquired Magikarp flopped all over the water. Seeing her opponent using a Magikarp to battle against it evolved made Misty chuckled out, "A Magikarp? No one in their right mind would pit a flimsy pokemon again it's evolved form. You must be either very stupid or gutsy." Biting her lips in hopes to not beat the shit out of Misty for that rude remark, Daisy kept her gaze at the atrocious leviathan. "Gythron, lure that Gyarados towards you, &…use Flail!" But the panicky fish did nothing but struggled to keep itself afloat from drowning. "Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" Lurching it's long body back in a cobra like fashion, Gyarados motioned it's mouth to position the aim. Glowing from it's mouth, the beast prepared to fire out. But before Gyarados could even unleash the devastating attack, the wimpy carp dove under the water surface & swam towards it's opponent. Missed by a mere feet, Gythron evaded the Hyper Beam. Daisy gave a smug look to Misty, who was astonished by the surprise. "You thought that my 'lil guppy here would've been an easy target? Well…BZZT! Wrong! Guess again dumb ass!" Furious over that remark, Misty gave out a sinister smile to her foe. "It may seem that way, but you made one error. Water is my specialty & I'll give one reason. Gyarados, Use Whirlpool to bring up her guppy out!" A mighty roar from the giant serpent caused the whole pool to begin to swirl violently. Counterclockwise, the ravaging swirl did its deed and from a distance, Daisy could see her Magikarp giving all it's might to fight the currents.

"You can do it! Show that girly boy that a small fry can take on anything." "Who are you calling a girly boy, Butchy?" (:**boy, talk about harsh words**) The two gazed at each other in a death glare. As the two were to retaliate in verbal insults, a loud crash came from the other side of the walls. Misty was the first to react. "W-what's going on?" Suddenly, the noise came back again, this time, breaking the wall down. Out comes somebody flying through the wall & plunged into the pool. Then many more people went through the opened wall, chasing the one who flew to the pool earlier. This was the moment that the kunoichi did not wanted to come back: Shinobi scouts, finding their target. And it was her. "I don't know what you're deal is, but all of you are gonna pay for ruining my gym, Gyarados, Hyper Beam on them!" Misty commanded her pokemon to stop these thugs.

But Daisy tried to warn her. "Recall your pokemon, these guys aren't pushovers!" Too late to stop her command, Gyarados went on to fire out. One of the scouts chucked out a smoke ball in front of him. The moment the attack hit the marks, there were no one around. The kunoichi knew what her past were planning on. Shouting her lungs out, Daisy pleaded to Misty, "Get out of here! They're-" The whole gym went black, cutting down the visibility. Swift wind-like sounds were heard faintly all over the gym. Suddenly, a horrendous noise came from the middle of the room followed by crash. Just when the lights flickered to come back on, a gruesome sight was uncovered. Misty's Gyarados was lying on the edge of the pool, bloodied & cut up with so many kunais and shurikens all over it's side. Dropping down to her knees, Misty started to sob for her fallen pokemon. "Why are they doing this?" Gulping down, Daisy gave her the answer. "They are after me...if you want to live for another day, take your pokemon and leave now. Go call for law enforcements. I'll deal with these scum fuckers."

Getting back the gravely injured pokemon back to her poke ball, Misty complied and ran for the door. Before she could reach for the door, another scout appeared in front of her, drew out a sword, & went for her. Seeing the sword swinging down to her face, the doomed gym leader closed her eyes & awaited the blow. Only to hear an "AUGH!", she peeked to see the girl who had challenged her, breaking the assailant's neck all the way around. Dropping the dead shinobi scout down, Daisy shouted, "Hurry now! I told that I can handle these guys!" Doing as told, Misty ran for her life through the doors & went for help. Seeing Misty leaving the line of fire, the kunoichi clenched her fists & made a demand. "I' m not going to aide that monster of a man Zaigou! No way in hell am I going to be killed by a group of third rate monkeys in shinobi gears!" Chuckles coming from all around the gym didn't fazed her.

"FUFUFUFUFU! So the infamous daughter of Shinoda Masamura has become a pathetic pokemon trainer. That won't matter after we are done with you & your friend, whom by the way, went under." Appalled, she realized that the one who was thrown into the water earlier was Mewtwo. Behind her shoulder, two scouts reappeared & threw dozens of kunais and shurikens at her. To their surprise, she dove into the water, avoiding the attacks. When the rest of the assailants came out of nowhere to the edge of the pool, a commotion begin to stir. "Should've had my way with her when I had the chance at Shinigami Village." "Yeah, guess our lord was wrong about her powers to use it on us." "Now that our jo-" That speech never got finished. A Hyper Beam attack from the pool literately ripped apart two men into messy pile of flesh an blood. The sheer power that came from the bottom of the dark pool was too overwhelming for her to emit. The remaining eight were frightened as to they saw next. Out from the water, a bluish light emerged, and from that light in a crackling, energetic barrier orb, Mewtwo appeared. Pure rage can be seen from the pupil less glare in his eyes, gearing up for more brutality. And on his shoulder, Daisy, also had that death glare. "_If you are going to start something, make sure you finish it!_" Bringing up one hand, Mewtwo used Psychic and immobilized the remaining shinobis. If they weren't scared then, they should be now. "_So, how are you going to deal with these vile scum, Daisy?_" Looking back at her comrade, she gave him her answer in a cold tone. "No. Mercy. No survivors to those who work for a demonic entity such as Zaigou. Mewtwo, please put me down, I still want my revenge for what they put me through. And for what they did to you as well." All over the area, no one had heard their screams...

Ten minutes had past by unnoticed by anyone in the residential area. What had just happened within the building could not fathom the fact that this was only the start of a road no one wants to follow. But the sounds of police sirens broke the silence. Many squad cars barreled down the streets and quickly stopped in front of the gym. Officer Jenny stepped out of motorcycle, along with a concerned Misty in the pod seat of the cycle. "Alright! First division **S.W.A.T** units, MOVE MOVE!" Many** S.W.A.T** members moved into position near each sides of the building. Loading up in ammo, the first half of the team ran up to the doors and kicked it down. "Nobody move!" Instead of hostile forces to meet up, there was no one. Only the stains of blood smeared on the tile floors and in the water. "Officer Jenny, this is Commander Takagura. There appears to be no signs of survivors or their bodies, only blood." Reporting over in the radio, Jenny gave the word, "I want a ten mile perimeter search. Check the areas for any signs of unusual behaviors. Get Homicide Unit over here ASAP & make sure no clues are undetected and touched."

Turning her attention to the shaken up gym leader, she reported, "Misty, there's no sign of that girl you said in the gym, I think she may be..." Nodding, the mature tomboy knew the fate that had befallen on to her opponent. "I will head on to the Pokemon Center. Call me if I am able to return to my gym." A final bow, she left to the Pokemon Center with a sad tone in her face. Minutes later, after walking a couple of blocks, an ominous voice echoed to her head. Powerful, yet calm, and so... familiar. "(_Go to the Midnight Rail Motel, thirteen blocks due south of your current location. Room 19. And do not worry, Daisy is still alive. Tired, but alive. I shall wait for your arrival_.)" Freaked out without letting any signs of expressions to her face, she tried to find who was talking to her. "Who are you?" The same voice replied back, "(_An old friend,... from Mt. Queyna._..)" It occurred to Misty now, as to who was the identity of the voice.

All she could do was gasp with his name whispered to herself, "Mewtwo...?"

* * *

**Author's note**: Yes! Ladies & gentlemen. Mewtwo is a junkie & if he weren't, then...he be dead. (_Hey! My fic, my perspective. Besides, who would see that coming, huh?_) I wanted to make Mewtwo have some characteristics unique, yet blend it slightly to fit his persona just right. A tortured & disturbing soul: one in which happiness is rarer that than…uhmmm…oh yeah: a legendary pokemon. That type of job is no easy work. I had to do extensive research to get the understanding on genetics and the reactions applied through with illicit contrabands. Also, I wanted him to go through many harsh and depressive times, it suits him well. This fic may seem to have some happy points, but in all: there won't be a happy ending. Nor there will be any signs of true happiness for Mewtwo to have. Only heart break, hatred, pain, sui- oops! Don't wanna give it all away! 

Also, there will be some hardcore fights and blood. The plotlines will start to make sense in the coming chapters.

**Remember: Don't do drugs!**

Next is Chapter 9**: Exposed** (_Daisy's past is revealed. And Mewtwo is not gonna like this one bit at all…and what's this: Mewtwo has an old flame_?)

If you want to find out, show some love & hate: reviews will entice me to post it up soon…maybe…


	10. Ch 9: Exposed

**Chapter 9: Exposed**

(Yes! This is it. Daisy's past is finally revealed. And Mewtwo…well…let's just say a startling info from his past gets the best out of him. Even I was shocked.)

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything from Nintendo. There, I said it. I own the copyrights to Daisy Shinoda, Zaigou, & later characters.

**Warning**: Crude use of foul language, violent adult scenes (but not too NC-17, just a higher R version.) blood & gore & partial nudity (No T& A are shown) Note: a bit toned down. But, you get the idea.

**Reviews:**

**WiseAbsol**2005-11-30 ch 5, reply

(Gah...stupid one-review-per-chapter rule.) Okay, I didn't write a response to your PM in my review, so I'll do so here. This is the only way I can really talk to other author's right now, or else I'd send you a reply a different way. Well, thank you, for taking the time to look at my pics (some of the older ones, which I don't think you viewed, are not so good...). And you're welcome for the visual. I intend to go into more detail about Cassandra's appearance in another 'A.S.' chapter, for those who don't look at such drawings. As for Kirya...I had no idea you were reading my other fic, so I don't really know what to say to that. Ah well...

Again, thanks for looking at them. Like I said before, see ya' next chapter!

**WiseAbsol**2005-11-30ch 9, reply

Uggh...I tried to review this yesterday. But this dang computer doesn't like to cooperate with me when it come to the net. It's so irritating...Anyway, (sighs) I'd truly like to read the banned chapters you have (or just the one thus far). But, unfortunately, circumstances of my life right now make that impossible. Ah well...

Well, to review this chapter! As usual, I can't find anything to gripe about. It was well done in my opinion. Mewtwo, as a junkie, while odd, doesn't upset me really. It just sorta makes me smile, because at least there's a little bit of hope for him (every six months at least before he starts to...well, die painfully).Though, as you've stated, this isn't gonna end happily (unless there's some big deception here on your part, which I don't think many would complain about (we all love Mewtwo so)). And in the (seemingly likely) event in which you kill off Mewtwo, though that doesn't appear to be soon, I do rather hope you won't have him commit suicide as you hinted. That just seems such an inglorious way for him to go...though I'm sure you'd handle it well at any rate. On a lighter note, Daisy continues to be a character whom delights me. A bit rude sometimes, but very funny! She seems to be getting to know how to deal with Mewtwo around now, though I doubt she won't cease to annoy him. Still, it's quite enjoyable, seeing how they interact around each other! And we got to see Misty (grins). And it looks like we'll be seeing a little bit more of her as well. It's gonna be interesting, seeing her reaction to Mewtwo. And Daisy's reaction to their knowing each other. Unless you skip over that part and recap it. Sometimes you do that, though the most recent was understandable. It doesn't seem like would allow the content (which makes me worry about my own new fic).

Well, I've said a lot more than I originally planned to! Anyway, I look forward to your next chapter, awaiting it eagerly! See ya'!

**Fan of this story**2005-11-29ch 9, anon.  
ITS ALIVE! I thought you have forgoten about the story can't wait to see the next chapter, this is gonna be a sad story right I got a hint that Mewtwo gonna die..I must go to Adult fanfiction to see what is this fuzz all about all tell you something if I find out the story. Nothing to do, so many stories to read and yours is first, I will wait the next chapter... but now must... go... to Adult fanfiction...

**Ri2 **2005-11-28ch 9, anon.  
Um, that recap you spoke of is for a chapter you never put into this story. Why was that? Too adult? sigh  
Jeez...he needs drugs to keep from dying...he's gotta find a better way to prolong his life!  
Just who IS Zaigou?

**Remember**: Mewtwo's speech are in _Italic_. Zaigou's speech are Underlined. One on one telepathy and/or thinking are "(thought)"

* * *

Looking around to see if there were anyone who could be following her, Misty of the Cerulean City Gym went to look for the Midnight Rail Motel. The area she was in, had that dank & unsafe feeling, only to make her rush even further. At last, the red haired gym leader had made it to the motel. Another site not to be relished. "19, 19…here! Room 19." Knocking on the door, she heard someone on the other end. "Who is it?" Complying, Misty gave the voice her answer. "Misty, from the Cerulean Gym." The door opened up slowly, revealing Daisy with only a bath towel around her waist. "Oh, hey, I hope you didn't had a hard time to get over here. I had to rinse off some excess blood."

Before Misty could even bring in a thought of what she was doing almost naked, the kunoichi blurted out, "C'mon in. You-know-who is in the kitchen, making some tea. Which is a first." Taking the invite with a relief from staying out in the rotting recesses this place has to offer, she went in. Gazing the filthy interiors, the walls were tattered brown with wood strippings behind the paint. One side of the room has a small bed. Next to the bed were her clothes: the stains of blood were still lingering onto the fabric. The worn out blinds blocked out the views of those who want to look inside. On the table that seems to wobble a bit, a pile of notes and cash were lined up. The bathroom...that she didn't wanted to know. Lastly, the kitchen: though rugged, had still maintained a sense of decency. At last, while taking a seat on the bed, Misty could not believe what she saw over at the kitchen. Over near next to the stove, grabbing a teapot from the burners, was Mewtwo. Taking a glance, he looked as though time did not faltered his appearance. Never have she thought that this super powerful pokemon would be with anyone, let alone a human.

Giving a concern statement, Daisy told Misty, "So, did anyone follow you? I don't want anyone to get hurt from _my_ past again."

"No, nobody followed me. So...what did happen to you? Even more importantly, why is Mewtwo with you?"

Stepping in, Mewtwo brought in two cups of green tea for the girls and answered her questions. "_I'll fill that info for you_. _The first part, I will advise for you to not look at ground beef and pigs head for a while if you do not want to know about the way of their demise. For the last question: I am her partner & unofficially, her first pokemon…even though I despise being 'owned'._" Not one who wants to laugh at such irony to a powerful pokemon, Misty changed the topic to a much more serious question. "Uhh, o-kay. Daisy, why were those people after you?" Misty brought up her cup of tea and sipped it, waiting for her answer to be complied. Mewtwo also wanted to know now even more, as to why their dead victims were hunting her down. Taking a deep breath, the red haired kunoichi had to tell her story to the ones she endangered, especially to an innocent person and to her only true friend in her life.

"This is not going to be easy for me, with all the trauma in my life. (Sighs) Give me a moment to get ready… (Mewtwo?)" With his eyes closed, Mewtwo responded to her mind privately,

"(_Yes?)_"

"(I hope you can trust in me, as I dearly trust in you. Even though you had to put up with my impish behavior, I want to thank you…for not abandoning my side and being a true friend. What I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry if I got you involved.)" Taken aback, Mewtwo was shocked that she was talking to him, as a decent person. Unable to say anything, all he did to respond was to give a blush. Misty did not know why all of a sudden the Mewtwo blushed, even so: if he was able to show signs of physical emotions other than hatred. Daisy began to tell her past.

"Okay, this…is my story…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Daisy's Point Of View**

(The longer, untold version of Prologue: Shinoda Daisy)

I was abandoned as a child, unwanted by my birth parents. I always thought that it was my fault, for being born. And I was to pay for my sins of life by to suffer a slow painful lonely death. Even as I cried out for help, I also wanted to. But by luck, I was found by a wandering shinobi, heading home. At first, he thought it was an elaborate trap to catch him off guard. But after realizing that it was not, he (Masamura) took me in to raise me at his village. When he took me to his village, the inhabitants told him to throw me back to the woods were I was left to rot into the unknown. But Masamura paid no heed to what the villagers protested. "That girl is a curse to us all if she stays here. Shinoda, take her back to die, right where she belongs!" Then, the village chief dropped by to see what was causing all the ruckus. Spotting me, he said, "Masamura, do you know the fathom you carry with you? Do you really want to bring suffering to Shinigami Village?"

A brief moment in silence had befallen on to the shinobi. Then, he gave his answer. "I know that if raised right, she will not cause harm to anyone. That, I assure you on my word." The chief made his decision. "Very well, the girl may stay. But know that forever here, she is an outsider, and therefore: must take the burdens of ridicules." That was my second chance, to live. I grew up with a rough early child hood. All the other kids teased me for not having my parents. Even though Masamura sama had taught me not to show my weakness, I still cry in my sleep. I wonder if I ever did something bad. For being alive.

Over the years, I began to follow at my adopted father's footsteps, to be a shinobi, but I don't know what my purpose is. However, his training methods are harsh; but afterwards, we relax & enjoy a little break. I soon began to notice that I was a bit faster & a bit more powerful than he is, him being 54 & I being 11. One night, while I went to train under the stars, I caught a glimpse of a shooting star. Naturally, I made a wish, to start a new life. Maybe an artist, farmer, or...become a pokemon trainer. To travel the world with companions to be by my sides, making...friends. Yeah, I think if I had the chance, I would like to be a trainer, but the star was a bit unusual. It stopped & hovered for a moment, as if it was looking at me. I felt compelled to stare in awe as it stood on top of the night sky.

To my surprise, it was not a star, it was a creature, but it had no wings to fly. So how was it possible for it to stay up there? It seemed liked forever, but it was all just a moment. The creature went & 'flew' away, with such speed. Oh how I wanted to see that beautiful being some day…I hope. I had asked my father about what I had just witnessed, & he told me that it was nothing, just my imagination. But for some reason, I knew that he was lying, as if he knew what it was. I hope some day, he would tell me what it was. Unfortunately, that day would come five years later.

The day before my 16th birthday, was the day that forever changed my life. The day started with a new member being recruited. That man was none other than the monster who now wants me & possibly you, Mewtwo...dead. Zaigou. Seven feet tall, built strong to the core. A mask, to cover his mouth. Burning orange hair: the spiting image of fire roaring from the infernos. But most of all that scares me... is those eyes. Black to the core, his pupils: white and emotionless, showing no signs of mercy to all. I didn't know why back then, but I had a bad feeling this guy was trouble. Choosing not to hang around him for a 20 mile radius, I made my way towards the woods. Where I spend most of my days doing: training ever so vigorous in the ways of "ZokugainoKisei" or 'The Hands of Death'. The ZokugainoKisei is a forbidden art my father taught me. Using the flows of your own Ki, even the smallest amount can rip through five feet of pure steel. Thus imagine that, only to a living being. But he told me never to use this on to anyone, no matter what. And I complied. Anyways, As I was doing my routines, I felt that I was being watched. To my surprise, using my quick reflexes, I ran up to the trees & simply 'disappear'. Whomever it was that spied on me, never got the chance to see me ambush it from behind. "Gotcha! Now what do you want?" That action led me to the first step into a life of hiding.

What I had caught, was a kitty, a pink kitty. With a long, skinny tail, & round blue eyes. Realizing that it meant no harm, I let that kitty go. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, kitty. Hope you can forgive me." Making my way, I left the pink kitty alone. Resuming my training, I kept on fighting against the air. Kitty did not left, but stayed around. I still can feel the presence of being watched. I thought that it was curious at what I was doing. "I'm doing some routine training, to improve myself. That, and avoiding the villagers. You ever felt like that you'll never fit in, no matter what you do to contribute Shinigami Village?" Looking at the sky to see the small clouds, I decided to try to get its attention. "Come here kitty, I promise on my life that I won't hurt you." It gave a "_Mew mew mew_" and cautiously made it's way to me.

At first, all I thought that this was a dream, bound to stop & wake up all tired out from training. Then, I felt kitty's tail brush up on my hair. It tickled my head, and so I laughed. Playfully, I wrapped arms around Kitty. "Pretty pink kitty, so warm & cute. C'mon & watch the clouds with me. Here, I have some apple slices." Taking out a small bag out of my knap sack wrapped around my waist, I gave Kitty three slices. Watching the clouds go by, I felt that all of my stress, my sadness seemed to float away, into the soft caressing winds. That's when I made my first mistake: never fall asleep out in the open. When I had dozed off, I didn't noticed very well that Zaigou' men were watching me, waiting to make their move. My guard down, they went to take me out. Kitty notice them & immediately woke me up, but it was all in vain. As soon as I woke up, they got me, pinning me down to the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing?" That's all that I could say, when one of them stomped on my face. Next, another had gagged my mouth, so no one would hear my pleas. Many more of those bastards came out of nowhere. Kitty had mysteriously disappeared, leaving me to suffer who knows what they intend on doing to me. Then it hit me: I was about to be raped and more likely be killed here. I felt their perverted hands all over my virgin body, sans my most private areas. They were going to savor that area for last. I cried in agony, my mouth, unable to shout for help. "So, she has a connection to that Mew? Let's see what will happen if we can persuade it to aide her in this situation." I felt even more violated, with many more hands forcefully caressing my body. How I wanted to die right now, to head back where I truly belong: into the depths of nothing. Pinned down ever so harsh, I suddenly felt my clothes were starting to be removed. Those fucking pigs were savoring what their eyes were feasting on.

"(If there is some good that life has to offer, I beseech you, save me!)"

Before my last breaths of both my innocence & life were to be taken away from me, one of them shouted, "There's Mew, get it now! Deploy the dark nets!" My life…my…innocence, saved by ki- I mean Mew. Seeing Mew glow in bright fuchsia, I realized that all of my would be killers started to focus on Mew now. Big mistake. Without any cares or thought, I managed to stir up my Ki, feeling the need for revenge. Bringing up my hand, I went for the first guy that was the closest. Forming my fingers, I pierced my first victim's head straight on through. My tolerance for the facts of death, were blocked by my surge of dire vengeance, I felt the warm liquid from my fallen foe all over me. Immediately getting up on my feet, the first thing that I had saw was Mew, firing energy beams onto all the dark nets, avoiding being caught. "Shit! She's free! The four of you, get that Mew. Everyone else, kill her now!"

That was the last thing one of them say before they met their fate. If you ever try to kill someone who possesses the knowledge of the forbidden arts, make sure that you kill them on the spot. "(Mew, thank you for freeing me. For that, these scums will pay with their lives.)" As if Mew could notice what I had just thought, it gave me a nod & a strong "MEW MEW-MEW, MEW!" Then it vanished into the thin air. Looking back, I decided to break father's promise & went on to the awaiting blood bath that was about to commence. The last thing that I remember before I went psychoholic was using half of my Ki & ran off to start killing…

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Utterly drained out, I surveyed the area one last time before I sat down for a rest. Practically, it was littered with many body parts, far beyond noticeable to be described. Breathing hard, my mind started to come back into reality. "I failed you father…I cannot let my mistake to affect me again…"

**CLAP. CLAP. CLAP**

I heard a clapping, from behind me. Turning back, I fell back to see…Zaigou. The way those soulless eye were piercing into me: "Well well, look what I get, a real entertainment. HA HA! Seeing you kill all of my useless spies here, brings back fond memories..." Was he serious? He enjoys watching people kill people? Indeed, he really is a monster.

"What do you want from me, you need your fix on death?" Putting up a stance, I was ready to go for one more victim. "Uh ah. Do not try to even think of using that on me. Yes, I am aware of your possession to wield it. But will it save you from one who had created one half of that powerful style? I do believe that Masamura had forgotten to mention that tidbit to you. After all: he and I had once shared the same dream. Now, let's not get side tracked here. I want one thing: MEW!" All he wanted was Mew? "What does that have to do with me?"

He started to head towards me, I felt my whole body trembling in fear, his power's presence were off the charts. If he wanted to kill me awhile back, then I would've been dead. "Mew is the legendary phantom pokemon. Not only that, but it is the most powerful being ever. Imagine if you will, such a tiny creature, holding back so much power, that is said to be immortal. But none has been seen for thousands of years. And legend has it that only those with a pure heart could be able to be in the presence of one. And that's where you come in." Feeling the need to run, I begged my legs to work, but still no response. I had to stall a little bit in order to get myself together. "There's no fucking way that I'm gonna help you, after what your scumbags tried to rape me!" To his amusement, he chuckled.

"I can not help it if my men needed a play toy for their satisfaction. Now, before I start to lose my temper…I want you to bring me Mew." I can feel that my legs were ready to bail me out. I gave that bastard my answer. "Go to hell, you muthafucker!" As if words could spear into his head, that did the trick. Zaigou brought up one of his index fingers and motioned a "no no" to me. The next thing that I knew, he kicked me right to my stomach. I went down, I felt my whole body was hit by a meteor. My mouth began to fill up on some blood, coming from within. I could see his eyes, filled with murder and something more. "See what happens when I don't get what I want… DO AS I SAY & HAND OVER MEW!"

If I were about to die again, I might as well do something. So I spat some of my blood to his face. But he brought his hand out & shot out a black energy beam to divert my spit and to show me what he can do. "No! I will not aide some one who tried to have their men rape me! I rather die than to see that Mew in your hands!" Before Zaigou brought his hands down to finish me off, I heard the east winds blow, with such warmth. Peeking through one eyelid, Masamura had pierced Zaigou's arm with his katana sword.

"AARGHH! Figures, your heart has weakened as to a state that you need to feel emotions."

"So, it seems that you still seek Mew, even after what had happen the last time. Remember why you wear that mask?" crawling back up to my feet, father helped me up a bit before he muttered those last words. "Daisy: due to some matters that Zaigou has befallen onto us, we are no longer wanted here. It's time for you to carve your own path." Just when Zaigou grabbed his blade & broke it with his own hands, Masamura immediately struck his neck right through. The human beast cringed in pain, but not enough to stop him. "What ever you do, do not battle Zaigou, he is not even human anymore. I cannot defeat him, we cannot defeat him. Stay away from him!"

To his surprise, the monster still lives. Forming another energy beam, Zaigou blasted Masamura away: allowing him to recuperate quite fast. "That's it, enough of this foreplay Masamura. Time to see who should be worthy of the ZokugainoKisei and Mew." An aura of pure darkness swallowed the seven foot berserker shinobi. I wanted to help father in any ways. "Let me help you kick this freak's ass straight into hell! I know if we-" just as I went be at his side, he pushed me back. "No, let this be an honorable one on one fight. Daisy, get you stuff, & go. This is not meant for you, no. Not like this. You need to happy. The world is yours to enjoy, but not from here. GO, one day we will cross paths. Until then, live. "

Rumbles started to shake the earth we stood on. Zaigou drove his fists down to fine patch of grass, instantly sparking flames. Black flame to be precise. "As soon as I am done feasting on your withered carcass, Masamura: I'm gonna enjoy hearing your daughter's pleas for mercy: as I rip her apart slowly. Then nothing will stop me from getting Mew!" 

The rest... well. After obliging my father's wish I left. Running through the forests, I never turned back. All I could hear were fists & feet colliding, flames roaring out from the grounds. War cries from father & the brutish cackles of my nemesis. Making my way to my house for almost all of my life, I went for my belongings. I had stolen a duffle bag from a corpse a couple of years ago. Putting anything that would ensure survival out in the wilderness, I had no time to reminisce about my life in this village. That's when I saw my present, a jacket. It had no taste for my palette, but it was a present nonetheless. Ptting on the jacket, it made feel warm & cool at the same time. Dragging the bag, I made my way out, when I felt a bump on the floor. There was a poke ball: addressed to me from father. He'd gotten me a poke ball. I could not fight back the tears of sheer joy & sadness. There was only one person in my life that has been truly kind to me…father. I thought that it might be a memento.

"(No! I know that he won't go down so easily. Even to a powerful freak, he'll live. Then someday, we will meet again…and I'll promise you that I will find a way to destroy that monster…)"

Putting that poke ball back into my pocket, my father's spirit will be there with me at all times…

Over the course of my two month trek through parts unknown, I ventured on. Rationing my supplies, the first month went well. Every night, I trained myself to improve my chances to live. The second month…well, let's just say that how I act right now contributed from that point in time…If I thought that it would not get any more

,**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(No Point Of View)

Finishing her story, a weight of her burden had eased off her shoulders.

"Whoa, I didn't know that you had to go through all that harsh treatment you had to endure." That was all that Misty could say now to comfort Daisy.

Mewtwo on the other hand, could not believe it. Of all the pokemon in the world, she would had to run into Mew. Even if he was over that climatic battle eight years ago, he never did like that pokemon's personality. Too...carefree, with no trouble in it's life. He had to endure endless amounts of hard times in his own life. Also, he now knew that eventually, he would have to deal with Zaigou. If his interrogation with one of his men proven to be true & to what Daisy had explained, it's not going to be pleasant. _"(Mew...just look at how you affects all those who meet you. Miyamoto. Yes, I know: I found her frozen body underneath the massive piles of boulders by accident. Prof. Fuji. Me. And now this. All that have seen you or heard about you, suffer a terrible fate._)"

Daisy notices the look on Mewtwo's expression. Trying to change the topic, Misty commented, "So, Mewtwo...were you the one who.." Snapping out of his thought, the clone managed to respond. _"Yes. It was I, who went through the wall first. I...had to run an 'errand'. My powers were at the time, were not in use at the moment._" Dead silence fell upon the three. Looking at the rickety clock on the wall, Daisy interjects, "Before all of this went to hell, how are we going to finish up the pokemon battle?" Without hesitating, the gym leader responded.

"With my Gyarados unable to battle for a while, and the fact that you have Mewtwo, I guess that I concede from our postponed match. Here take this Cascade badge. Not only as proof that you're a qualified trainer, but for saving my life back there." The red headed kunoichi was amazed, her second badge, and because she helped her. "Thank you. _Yattai!_ I got my second badge." Mesmerized by her newly acquired badge, Daisy cheered up a little bit, after from telling her tale. Both the gym leader and the clone sighed in embarrassment. At that moment, Mewtwo decided it was time to resolve this with a plan he had concocted while hearing Daisy's story.

"_Glad that you are now a little bit...chipper. At least we now know who is behind the assassination attempts. It's time to cover up this fiasco. Misty: do not report this to the authorities. If word gets out about this, Daisy will be easily recognized, thus an easy target anywhere. As far as you know, an accident had occurred in which there were no survivors. In exactly two days, you shall report Daisy's win for a badge, on that day, not today. No suspicion shall occur & above all, no one will get involved on this whole ordeal. That means you'll be off the hook. Remember: this is not something to be taken by lightly. Understood?" _

Both girls agreed in union. For a while, the two started to engage in some pointless conversation. (Mewtwo paid attention to their words in one ear, the other ear was occupied with an ear phone connecting to the newly repaired disc man: from one of Daisy's impish rants. What was he really listening to? The news reports: gathering information on all current events.) _"(Good, no mentions of either us or any suspicious people today._)" Late into the night, it was time to call it a night. "Before I go, can Mewtwo escort me back home? I don't want something to happen to me." Misty requested. However, just as Daisy was to give her answer, the clone spoke up.

"_I'll go_."

Though the task had taken a while, both were having their own chitchat. Mewtwo wanted to know what had happened to Ash & Pikachu. "_I see, so he still strives to become a pokemon master_." "Yep, he still wants to reach is goals..." "_Do you miss him?_" Staring straight ahead, she gave her answer by nodding up & down. It was now her turn to ask a question. Rather, one that she hoped he would not get agitated.

"So… what about you? When are you going to go back to talk to that one special girl in your life?" Turning his gaze, Mewtwo had a bad feeling as to what she hinted. Nevertheless, he had to make sure. "_If you are referring about Ai, then guess you are right. It has been forever sin-_" She knew that he did not wanted to talk about…the other girl. "That's not who I was talking about."

"_What to you mean, Misty_?" In his mind, he had hoped that she was not talking about …_her._ "I didn't want to open my mouth over a topic that is so very intimate, chiefly in front of Daisy. About you and..." Whispering to his ears, Mewtwo felt his heart falling down hard to his stomach and his thigh clench in mental agony. "_H-h-How did you obtain this private information? That info is strictly confidential to all. It has been six years ago. Tell me everything, right from the very beginning!"_ That is when the Cerulean gym leader gave Mewtwo all the information, and more shocking: when did she have found out. "Well, it all happened, a couple days later after that incident..."

After about five minutes of hearing the whole story, Misty bid farewell to Mewtwo as she went inside her home. Before she went in she shouted, "Don't forget to talk to her as soon as you can Mewtwo. Remember; tell her the truth & hear her reasons too. Bye!" Making his way back, the clone, well...he...uhhh. Let us just say what Misty had told him, it got him down, his head playing that one long & out-of-the-blue day. Returning back to the motel from escorting Misty to her home, Mewtwo had thought, "What...are the chances that I have to…" Using his powers to unlock the motel room door, he made hi way in. he was then greeted by a thrown bath towel to his face. "_Why...did you do that?_" Before he could remove the towel off his face, Daisy grabs his hands from doing it & chimed, "Next time, knock before you enter; I was putting on my clothes. And it so happened that I'm _now_ nude...(once a perv, always a perv)."

Not wanting to further provoke anymore annoying remarks, he blindly, but skillfully made his way straight to the shower room, tossing his cloak to the couch & with the towel that she threw, still on him. "_Knock the door before you go to sleep. I do not want another incident like this morning to occur_." "Okay, Goodnight then." Hearing the shower being turned on, Daisy went back to put on her spare clothings to cover her nudity. Going over to the beat up couch that will be her companion's bed, she couldn't help but grab his cloak & wrapped it all over herself. "(Lucky bastard, I wish I have something like this. Soooooooooooooooo warm & soooo soft. He- what the...?)"

Feeling something bumping her shirt, the curious red head fished out what had hit her. She gasp as to what she pulled out of Mewtwo's cloak: Five syringes, each filled with some weird bluish liquid substances. So many thoughts filled her mind as to what were these used for. Staring straight to the bathroom that was occupied by Mewtwo, Daisy had to ask herself, "(Could there be something wrong with Mewtwo? I don't know entirely his life, but this...should I do something? Or… do I just let this go?)"

* * *

**Author's notes**: Now that Daisy's past is revealed, the story becomes more of a struggle to find a way out of the past that hunts them down. One will achieve sanctuary, the other will suffer an atrocious fate, far beyond worse than death. 

Up next, Chapter 10: **Passion & Betrayal** (How will Daisy react when she finds out about Mewtwo's little problem with his health?)

ミユウツー


	11. Ch 10: Passion & Betrayal

**Chapter 10: Passion & betrayal **

Disclaimer: Pokemon me no own. Daisy: I own.

Warning: sexual conducts, crude language, drug issues & graphic acts improvising suicide. Viewer discretion is **highly advised**. (_If you cannot handle the contents within this chapter, please do not go any further. Just for insurance, this chapter has been re-edited in order to meet this site's standards_.)

_For all those who were concerned about my status…thank you. _

_**Reviews**:_

WiseAbsol  
2005-12-17  
ch 3,

I can't help you. I'm sorry. Goodbye Miyuutsuu.

WiseAbsol  
2005-12-08  
ch 11,

...I'm not all that certain what to say to this announcement. To me, I find it to be something extremely distressing, and quite unwelcome. This is a grand fic, and to see it go would be so horrid...the idea of giving it up because of life issues only adds to that...

I will help in any way I can. You have my full support Miyuutsuu. I don't know Japanese though...which would prove a problem. However, I'd be happy to aid you in any other way you can think of. Please, update with your response to this or send me a private message.

Also, this is very belated, but a review to your last chapter. To learn about Daisy's past was quite a tale, and to have hints of Mewtwo's own unknown past was very intriguing. I, of course, want to hear more!

Please, keep this fic up, at least what you have. As a fanfic author myself I know how difficult managing it, and the time regular life consumes, can be. Which is why, recently, my own updates have been weeks, sometimes far longer, in coming. You know, you can do the same. There is no true rush...the ones whom want to read more of your fic, if they enjoy it so, would be perfectly willing to wait. Take your time...balance things out.

As I said, I'll help in any way I can. But I suppose the decision of what you wish to do is up to you.

Still, here's hoping you find a way to continue!

And by the way...Happy early Christmas. I understand you're not a very joyous person at this time of year, but I hope you can find something, anything truly, no matter how small, to brighten your mood.

Well, goodbye for now...I hope to hear from you soon.

**fan of this story  
**2005-12-07  
ch 11,

it was good when it lasted. i will always remember this story, until next time!

**Ri2 11**,

Um...well...  
I myself don't know anything about translating Japanese to English, but...I dunno...maybe I could help with grammar and stuff?

Capito Celcior  
2005-12-07  
ch 11,

No please, do not delete this fic. I have just added it to my favorites. If you want help posting it and proofreading it, I would be glad to Beta for you. So as soon as you translate it to English, just send it to me and I'll make sure it is returned to you within two days. Proofread and all.

I really love this fic, so don't throw it away. You have something special here, even though not everybody may agree. them. You rock, and you know it.

And if you need help for some ideas...make suggestions and I'll gladly add to them.

My email address (IF you accept to not throw this fic away just yet and want me to help you) is

Remember: Mewtwo's speeches are in _Italic_ font style. Thoughts & private telepathy are "(think)". Megumi's speeches are in** bold **format.

* * *

"_I look for my purpose, but I am blind._

_I want to feel the warmth of love, but I have no heart_

_I wish that I could break away from my past, but I got no future_

_I live, but I am not alive_

_Is there any hopes, which a mistake can live in life...happy?_" **Mewtwo…?**

Having finishing his shower, Mewtwo had gotten out of the bathroom. Drying himself off with the towel that his companion had threw. Staring at the bed occupied by Daisy, the clone walked to the couch. ("_Since she is asleep, perhaps it is time for me to get back at the training that she had taught me before at Pewter City.")_ Noticing that his cloak was in his sleeping comrade's possession, he felt annoyed, but at the same time, a little bit relieved. After all, it's not everyday that you have to tell someone about how one day would change your life forever, for good & for the worse. "_Not again, I swear, she gets too attached to my cloak. Yes, it is soft, comfortable, and... whatever. Right now, the night is young, there is no time to stall from my training._" Unbeknownst to him, Daisy was not asleep, only pretending to sleep. So that she may catch Mewtwo & get some answers about the syringes in his cloak.

Using his psychokinetic powers, Mewtwo made an effort to carefully remove his cloak from her grasp. Noticing his attempt to get back what belongs to him, she decided now is the time to get some answers. Acting out, Daisy tossed & turned around, wrapping the cloak to her body. Not so happy, the clone muttered to himself. _"Guess I have to resort to physical force then_." Looming over her, he made his way towards Daisy. Hands reaching out, approaching his soon to be reunited only article of clothing. Nearing his objective, Mewtwo could get things done. "_Almost…there_," was all he could say, grabbing the shroud. It all went downhill from there. The moment her prey made the move, Daisy shifted her body towards his direction, knocking Mewtwo onto the bed, right next to her. Meeting eye to eye, he found out too late that she was awake the whole time.

"So, what brings you here to my neighborhood, Mew-chan?" "(_M-mmm-Mew-chan? What am I, some sort of pet? I'm 60 years old! I am nobody's pet, I am_-)" His thoughts were interrupted when Daisy brought out two of his syringes from behind one of the pillows she was using. "Why do you have these with you? More importantly: you don't trust me enough to tell me?" There was a brief pause of silence in the room. The look on her face was of disappointment and fear. Disappointment for the fact that he kept this as a secret. Fear that he has a problem: doing harm to his body.

Considering the facts on the events that had occurred, Mewtwo brought himself up from the mattress, & sat upright in the far end of the bed. "_Those, are for my health. Without it, I might as well had been dead seven years ago…it's Methaqualone_." Not being able to look at how his face, the puzzled kunoichi went on to ask another question. "What exactly, is meth, ummh, that word you just said?" Rubbing the temple of his head, Mewtwo bluntly replied, _"Meth-a-koo-wa-lone: a synthetic sedative, also used as an anti-depressant. If I take the substance in whole, it would have made me into a drug addict. However, if liquidized at a cold temperature and injected into my heart, I will have six more months to live. It's something that I'm not fond of dealing with. But it is a necessity if I want to keep on living._" Staring at him, she could not believe what was going on. This whole day was in utter chaos. Moreover, from the fact that she had told her story to him, Daisy hears about his answers for the syringes. It was a bit of harsh reality, but it proves to her that Mewtwo is starting to trust her a bit more. Even so, he still strives to live. "You're not lying to me?

He shook his head. "_What would I gain if I gave false statements? Nothing. You…have my word_."

Mewtwo still had his head turned away, not wanting to see her give pity for him. Not for this, not for anything else. "I have one more question, if you don't mind." Hearing her voice tone at a neutral state, he shook his head. Daisy got the courage to ask for her final question. "Okay…can you tell me about your past?" …Again, a deep pause of silence. Hoping that this topic would not be discussed, Mewtwo weighed on the circumstances. "(_I do want to talk about it. There is too much that I deeply regret. Working for Team Rocket, killing so many innocent people and pokemon. Attempting to carry out my plans... for a global genocide. Ai...what shall I do now? Should I allow this- no… for her to truly know me? What I was? After all, she shared her story, she said she trusted me…and trust is something not to be betrayed…)" _

This was not going to be easy. Then again: what isn't?

"_( Very well but I will not tell her the more intimate details of my life. She'll probably freak out &…_)" Getting up, Mewtwo went to sit on couch. Tilting his head to his side, a small crack had him felt some relief. Tossing the cloak back to Mewtwo, Daisy crawled on over to the one end of the bed near him: waiting for his reply. Giving out a telepathic exhale, Mewtwo gave a small "_Alright_". It was her turn now to her about another's past. "You will?." Again, the somewhat tired psychic got up, walking right up to her, bringing up one of his hands to touch her forehead. "_However, in this situation, rather than telling you, I will show you…_" Before Daisy could ask as to how will he be able to do such a feat, images had bombarded into her mind.

**She saw his life, from the day of his awakening: the brief friendship between Ai,… her death & his pleas for her return….**

…**. The day he sought vengeance for his mistreatment…**

… **Working under Giovanni and carrying out so many secret murders and unspeakable atrocities against any one who was in his way….**

…**Breaking away, attempting to kill all of life for a new world...**

…**. Redemption…**

…**.Turning over a new leaf & wanting peace in both mind and soul….**

… **Mt. Queyna...**

…**Even after, there were the Secret wars against Silver: Giovanni's son….**

…**Remembering Ai...Visiting her gravestone…traveling around the whole world…so many things he saw...**

He was able to confine some info that were not 'age appropriate' for her. Finally, after viewing his past, she looked into his eyes. Those deep amethyst eyes. "I never thought that you had a hard life as I did. And to think, you are vaguely related to Mew." Nodding, Mewtwo felt a tiny bit better, knowing that his life is now known by someone he could now fully trust. Going to retract back his hand, Mewtwo was about to head to the couch. Unexpectedly, his hand was held on, by hers. It was right then that one sentence would change his heart forever. "I guess we are both the same, as outsiders to this life." Mewtwo didn't know what to say or do at all. Frozen up, his mind started to process. However, Daisy tugged him to the bed.

"I bet you are confused as to why I said that. Think about it; we were both alone in our childhoods. We've killed people. We want to find our place, & most of all, to be accepted. Face it: it could be fate that brought us together to help each other out." Not since Viridian City, had she opened his minds to philosophize on what his life is now. A small smile escaped from his lips, showing a bit of his cold heart melting away. At a slow rate, but it's a start. He turned around to show her how he felt about her speech. "(She may be somewhat as an mood swinging complaining beginner trainer, but she seems to know some things that I needed to hear.)"He was snapped out when she continued on. "In the mean time, sleep on the bed. But no funny business." Unable to think straight once again, he folded.

"_I guess so...fine. But stop trying to think that I am a pillow. And this time: keep your clothes on. I still remember what you did to me this morning_." Going to the other side of the bed, Daisy made a cheeky remark before she hid herself inside the blankets "Fine, but don't come crawling back to me & expect a special show." Lying on his side, Mewtwo motioned with only his tail, gently hitting her face. "_I'll live. (sighs) sleep well…_" Brushing away his tail, Daisy could only smile, using the end of his tail as another pillow. "Goodnight."

Many hours went by. Near the center of the bed, the red head kunoichi slept well. Not even squirming wildly. But for Mewtwo, his head thrashed about. Something was amidst in his mind…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Mewtwo's Point of view

Where am I? Why am I having a dream? Usually, I do not dream. For most points, they all wind up as premonitions as to what is the events that will arrive. This should not happen to me. For all I know, the last time I dreamt,...I saw myself...ending my own life. Looking deep into the voids, all I see is the endless sea of nothing. How much longer do a have to live. I may be ten years old, but my body & mind age six-fold. Sixty years old in true theory, I feel old & tired. Even if I had lived for ten years, I like my time is near. How I feel my life was not meant to be.

(**Warning: Major spoiler here**!)

Clouds start to appear from out of nowhere, so many. But, these clouds are special, for they are the representation of pain. Pain that ultimately leads to death. Below me, the ocean had risen deep from the fathoms had come up from out of nowhere. A swell of sorrow crashes onward, towards to the fields of eternity. Somehow, in the back of my mind, what I had stated earlier, was about reenact. Floating down, my eyes caught a glimpse of an island. Not any island, New Island: my birthplace. Where it all started. Giving all that I could, I flew down with such speed, reckless through the gathering clouds. Lightning flashes hardly blinded my vision, while the echoes of thunder bellow with the harsh winds & fierce rains. Finally, reaching the footholds of my birthplace, underneath the dark covers of the rains, I closed my eyes. Preparing to confirm if my prediction were to be true.

As I open my eyelids, I viewed the water-pelted field, until I saw what I was afraid of. Thirty paces straight ahead of my current position, lies…me. I could see my future self. He or I in the events to come, was more...dead, in every aspects. Left arm is gone, so are my right leg. My right eye is gone too, as my eyelid were mutilated & sewn. My…body, tattered with bullets wounds & scars. My cloak: still around me, but drenched in water & my own blood. But there was one thing that I did not wanted to see again. My left hand: Wielding a .500 Magnum and judging the way that I looked into my future self's eye: there was only one. With my name written on it.

To add my suspicion, I was not alone. Four figures, hidden as well inside the curtains draped in beads of water. One of them, I could hardly recognize: Domino. I still do not know why she still wants to continue on hunting me down. Even how she managed to regain her memories of me again. A part of her motive, I could understand. I was responsible in her exile from Team Rocket. The other part,... is one that I can never figure out. No matter. The other three were trying to reason to me. It didn't take a genius to know what I was planning to do with that Magnum revolver. Their pleas were fallen deaf to me, as I brought up the instrument of my demise: right to my mouth. Hearing the hammer clicking into firing, I see myself...

Everything fades back to it's original form. The last thing that I heard was a message from my future. Life…is this what it means? Now, I wonder, could there be an alternative path for me to choose? In my case,... I hope so. Are these really signs of my destiny, my fate.? Or is it all just part of a facade, woven by my own sub consciousness? These questions, though bleak & pointless, seem to know make a stronger impact on my psyche. Perhaps, but, if I were to find a clue as to what it all means, I jumped to a conclusion: there was another being that I know of whom that might have that answer. That some…one, is Megumi. It was a long shot, for all I know, she might not be around here.

Like I was before, she roams this realm. But I have to give it a try & talk to her. There were some times in my life, when I venture here, she seems to have the answers. Apparently, I rely on answers, bestowed upon me by her. Only here, in the darkness, could I feel… compelled to yearn for Megumi's wisdom. I cannot help it here; this void has me act out as if I were a pure human or pokemon, but I am not. I know for a fact, my cells were constructed from a Mew's fossilized eyebrow. However, there was not enough to fully create me. Doctor Fuji: Ai's father, my creator and ironically, one of my victims that I killed, chose an impossible alternative. Combine some Human D.N.A to fill in the missing gaps. His secret documents, now in the possessions of his ex- wife: Sachiko, tell how he obtain such a unnatural feat. All it took was an anonymous donor and the right way to manipulate thematerial.

And ultimately; the start of creating…Me… a true abomination. I am not a pokemon…I am not human…I am both…then again I am neither...

(_I am Incomplete)_

_(What am I suppose to be)_

_(Only life can tell_…)

As my mind fall into the dark recess of the nether region, a familiar voice beckons me to overturn my pent up suffering. "**_Hey _there sour puss, why so gloom? Did you miss me?**" I look straight up to see...her. Megumi. Though she may be just particles of bright energy, I cannot imagine a more trustful friend like her. In all of my years, I have some how gained trust. Though there are sometimes that I wonder if this is her world or if she could be capable of visiting here. Possibly, from another life. So many questions, yet I do not desire to have them all answered.

"**What, cat got you tongue? Come on, you can tell me. It's me**." Her voice gave an impression of concern, with her trademark gentle humor. There were many times that I thought that she was Ai, grown up. But she always say that she is not any one else, but herself. How unique. I blush, unable to contain myself. Damn! I must maintain my composure; I must not allow her to know how I feel. I must not allow my deep past to return. On cue, Megumi found out. "**Awww, seem like someone feels embarrassed… or naughty. Give.**" Her innocence still in her speech, that I could never deny. If I were to be irate or act savage, she had the ability to drown it all away with her kindness. Again, I blush over for her. I shook my head. Now is not the time for my mind to wander. I need to get some answers. All these random inquisitions that plague me will not get things done. "_I had a vision, a premonition if you will. About how I die. Could there be a possibility that it will happen?"………… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(**No point of View**)

Dawn had approached; sun light began to crept up through the windows of all the building's eastern section. As dark blue & black receded by the struggling colors of orange, yellow & sky blue, a new day was born. One particular room: Rm. 19, our two dysfunctional duo were still sleeping. Only, that both are in the same bed: together. The first to have awakened was the clone himself, Mewtwo. "_Ughh, why did I even bother to wake up? Might as well get up & drink something. But first: a good scratch is in order_." Going for a scratch on his head, he wanted to use his left hand to stop his nerve twitch, but felt something else warm instead. Opening up his left eye, he saw that it was occupied by Daisy's side. Again: she gets clingy to him whenever she is asleep. "(_If only there was another way to avoid this…_)" The phone started to ring, alarming him & waking up Daisy too.

"Damn, it's too early for a phone call. Go get some tea, I'll answer the phone. (Fuck! I was so happy, all snuggled up in bed. And I knew that he couldn't resist me. I'll think of something to get my kicks & mess around with him. He hehe...)" At the same time, both got out of bed.

Not one who takes orders, the clone agreed to make some tea: he rather get the first sip to warm him up. Going up to the phone with a blanket around her, Daisy picked up the phone. "Hello? And do you realize that it is…(Damn…) 5:29 in the morning?" on the other end of the phone line, it was Misty, all panicky. "Daisy, it's Misty! Mewtwo is in deep trouble. Tell him this: you know who from you know where, is heading right now to your room! I didn't mean to blab it out. Tell him I'm sooooooooooo sorry!" Hearing the phone click, a confused Daisy wanted to know what was this new situation. "_Who was it Daisy_?" Seeing Mewtwo in front of her with a cup of warm tea for her, she almost freaked out.

"It was Misty, she told me-" A knock on the door was heard. Not one to take a chance, Mewtwo nudged her to answer. "(Hold on!) Who is it?" From the other end, mature, yet soft feminine voice answered back. "_Ro-om_ service." Without even thinking that it might be a trap, Daisy went to open the door. All of a sudden, Mewtwo heard a hammer click, one that was familiar to him. Then it dawn to him: the dream he had earlier. The gun, one of the figures hidden in the rain. There was only one person who possesses that gun, & he got scared. "_Daisy! Don't open that door!_" Making a mad dash to her, he went to stop her, but it was too late.

As she turned the knob & pulled the door ever so slowly, there was a harsh kick. Forcing the door to open up wide. On the entrance way, stood a very angry woman. In her mid twenties, long cyan blue hair, with a ponytail. Sapphire eyes that matched her long sleeved shirt, partly covered by her brown bombardier jacket. Her leather black biker pants hid most of her rugged biker boots. In her left hands, she wields a .500 magnum revolver. Then, she spoke out, "You! Six. Years. SIX fucking years! It's about time that I find you, Mewtwo!" Putting the barrel to his head, the clone stuttered slightly.

"_C-Cc-c-c-c-Clair? How in the blue hell did you find me- damn it Misty!_"

Yes, it is none other than the Blackthorn City gym leader, Clair. Not knowing what was going on, Daisy intervened. "Excuse me, miss, could you stop pointing that gun at him?" To no avail, Clair kept it to his face. Mewtwo noticed how her face was mad as she could ever be, but at the same time: sad. He brought her aim towards him mouth. "if you are going to shoot me: do it now!" Daisy was shocked to see this acting out, kind of like a B-rated soap opera. That's when the red head notices her arms were shaking from his motive. After a moment, the older woman withdrew her hand down, but not without taking a lick at him. She slapped him across the face, screaming at him. "Do you realize what hell you had put me through? Six years, six whole_ fucking_ years, without hearing my side of the story? You just took off, not even a good bye note for me!" He barely flinched from her slap, not even consoling to his slap mark. Not one who knows how Mewtwo would react, Daisy made a second attempt. "Who are you?" This time, Clair tilted her gaze to the young red headed girl. "Who am I? I should ask you the same thing about you!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Didn't see that coming huh…Who knew that it was Clair? Oh yeah, me! And will Mewtwo really die? Hmm……………. 

**I made Mewtwo age six years more per one normal year; so that his life is shortened. (Almost like how dogs age.) 6 x 10 equals 60 years old. **

**On to some other news, this fic will also be on AdultFanfictionNet too. With all the chapters there, including those "special" stories. (E.I: Master & Servant)**

**Next, Chapter 11: Again. (**With the Blackthorn gym leader back in his life, will more of our psychic's past get out?

**P.S: (Do not in any attempts, try to commit suicide. Talk to someone who can help you. No life is worthless.)**


	12. Ch 11: Again

**Chapter 11: Again** (AKA: The longest hour)

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the rights to Pokemon©. Nintendo™ does.

**Warning**: Some sexual conducts, minor violence, cruel language & mushy kiss moment. Viewer discretion is advised

I bet you are wondering about: _why Clair_?

I say: why not? It was either her or Sabrina & Sabrina was in a way, too over used (she is psychic, he is psychic. We all got it!)

I got the idea of this when I first met Clair, in the Gold version of the Pokemon game. Back then, I had my Mewtwo de-leveled to Lv.40 (Thank you Brain boy) & being one who loves a good challenge, a one on four match. Good times, good times.

Plus, I think Clair is more suitable to match Mewtwo temper & battling skills. With her whip and….whoops! I went into la-la land just now. Bad me, naughty, naughty me.

As a punishment for me ogling over the Blackthorn gym leader, I won't play Pokemon Stadium 2 for a week. ;(

Any who, here's some things you didn't know about this story.

1. In the rough draft script for "Forest Brawl", Daisy was to originally spot a Pikachu. And Mewtwo punted it like a football. In the final process, I scraped it. But still: it would have been one funny & cruel scenario.

2. I mixed up elements from the manga series & anime series. That way, the story won't be too uppity & all happy. A bit of originality with a mix from both.

3. Mewtwo was supposed to die in the first chapter of the story. However, I felt if it was best for him to suffer in his final years in his life. At least, in this fic, no one will miss him when he dies…

Before the reviews starts, here is a special treat: Domino is here …. And who is helping her via headphone?

**Reviews!** Yay! XD

**Mewtwo fan**  
2005-12-18  
ch 11, anon.

It is ok to make Mewtwo age more rapidly, but I would hate to see him die too soon. Rather, I think of him as an ageless being. Oh well...let Daisy find him some stuff to stop that friggin age process, or something. Otherwise he gots what, two years left?

**Remember**: Mewtwo's speeches are in _Italic_ font style. Thoughts & private telepathy are "(think)"

* * *

**Vermilion City **

**an alleyway behind _The Greedy Pigs _tavern, **

**2:02 A.M**

Many gunshots were blazing throughout the dank alley. Most were loud, but some were quiet shots from an advanced weaponry. To no avail, they were silenced by the loud music playing in the tavern. Three bodies hit the wet cement. Steams ventilating from the sewers were shrouding the fallen victim's assassin. Walking out from the artificial fog, came forth Domino AKA 'Black Sunshine'. Her victims aren't just regular people: they're team rocket grunts. Three remaining grunts still breathing at the moment dove for cover. Wearing a small headpiece on her left ear, she got some transmission to her.

"**_XX _**Black Sunshine. Come in, Black Sunshine. Aww damn it! Domino! Come in, this is 'Soul Crusher'. Over. **_XX_**" Hearing her name, the mercenary responded while reloading on her ammunition. "**_XX _**Can that shitty 'Soul Crusher' nickname, Wakana! That alias you go by is too retro. Sounds like you ripped that from a song title. What is it that you want? Over. **_XX_**"

"**_XX_** Gunshot reports were notified to the local police. E.T.A: five minutes. Fuck B.S, can't you for once stop getting sloppy on your work? **_XX_**"

One of the living grunts jumped out & fired many rounds. She rolled out to evade the bullets & returned the favor by firing three précised shots to the head: instant kill shots. "**_XX_** Hurry up, you now got three minutes left! Over. **_XX_**" Tired from the backseat driver that is Wakana, Domino shot some excess bullets to the other sores on her mission.**_ "_**Fuck off, Wakana! If you want me to get the job done, then let me do it my way!"

"Eat lead, whore!" One burly grunt got his shotgun out to shoot. But it was too late, she already made the first move & had pulled the trigger on her HK G36E. Piercing all over his body, the grunt's body was pushed back to the brick walls of an abandoned apartment building. That is when Domino went into interrogation mode, using her ways to get answers from the dying survivor. "Listen up, chunky, I want some info. Give me what I need and you live…however…" Shooting his kneecaps off, she wanted to make a point to the doomed man. "Well, let's just say accidents happen if you don't cooperate. Info. NOW!" "Gyaachhh. Ahhh, ahhhh, ….ahhhh. Okay… there were reports of a massive energy surge at Sc. 0124 over, 12 hours ago…. Psychic surges. There, you bitch. I hope boss make you scream like the whore be-" One shot. That's all it took to quiet the man forever. Instead of her weapon, she used his shotgun, and luckily, she wore gloves to make sure no traces of her identity could be traced. Glancing left & right, she had to make certain that there were no witnesses. "Yeah, well your boss is nothing more of an incompetent jack off who thought that I was in cahoots with Mewtwo…"

"**_XX _**What did piggy say? Did he gave you the right of wrong answer? Over. **_XX_**"

"**_XX_**…The right one…(恋人) Check the records for any types of anomalies that had occurred in the last seven days at sector 0124. Contact me at 0900 hours: I feel like a Caterpie underneath a pile of Snorlaxes. Over. **_XX_**" Throwing away the shotgun to the wet floor, she dug into the corpse's clothings. Looking for some quick cash and some personal info, if it is related to Mewtwo. "(Shit, not a damn penny, or a light. Fuck it, I need some shut eye.)" Hearing the wails of sirens blaring towards her location, Black Sunshine put away her weapon & made her escape via opening up the nearest man hole and slunk into the sewers. "(I bet this gunk smell will be with me for a bit. Nether the less, I got what I came for: hints of Mewtwo's work…)" Running through the sewer lines, she started to formulate a plan for her next objective: obtaining more info on Mewtwo's whereabouts...

Five miles away NWN from her associate's current location, in a run down & beaten up van: a portable lab in disguise. Inside the driver's seat, a woman in her early twenties was examining some mysterious photos of an unknown pokemon. "Sooo, the infamous 'Super beast' of the secret wars…Mewtwo. This could be the most impossible mission that I have ever taken. Sector 0124, 0124, 0124…Mt. Moon &…Pewter City. I wonder if what she had told me about him are even true…(Freaky, but a big 'kinky' in my book…)" Starting the ignition switch, Wakana shifted the steering to 'Drive' & geared up to the issued sector. "A Mercenary's life is never dull. Stressful, but never dull…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cerulean City**

**The Midnight Rail Motel: 5:48 A.M.**

No one was saying a word. The motel room was dead silent. On one end of the couch: a gun toting gym leader, still wielding that revolver in her hand. At the other end: a moody kunoichi who had shouted out that Mewtwo belonged to herself. Plus, she was pissed at how this blue haired woman just pulled a big hand gun & pointed at Mewtwo. Mewtwo...well...he was at the crapped up kitchen, trying to concoct a plan to rid of a certain gym leader, with minor repercussions. (**In this fic, that's a big no**.) "(_Of all the people on the world that I didn't erased their minds, it had to be..(groans)…her_.)" Back at the couch, Clair decided to break the ice. Without turning her head, she asked, "Tell me, who are you, why is Mewtwo with you & what were you two doing in a sleazy motel?" Not one who responds to demands, Daisy scoffed to her. "The name is Daisy. Mewtwo is my pokemon & partner. Ask him yourself, he'll tell how I got him. And we're here because we're trying to keep a low profile." In her opinion, Clair thought that such a powerful pokemon would become a trainer pokemon is laughable. This is Mewtwo, he hates being controlled by anyone besides himself. "Ha! That is the most stupidest excuse that I had ever heard of." Words & possibly violence was about to rise.

"What about you? Coming here & slapping Mewtwo, pointing a gun at him."

"That's because he can be a hard head some times. Even back then, his ego gets to his actions."

"…I know what you mean. A total dick and a pervert to boot."

"Hmm? Don't try to weasel your way out of this!"

"It's true! One time, he took off to parts unknown, & busted my poke ball. Now, it doesn't work. And I'm stuck with him, constantly trying to undermine me."

Rather than an angry response, a chuckle slipped out from Clair's mouth. "Typical, plain old typical Mewtwo. He's still the same old egotistical bastard. By the way, what's with his left eye?" Taken back by how the mood went from dark & fierce to calm and somewhat cheery, the redhead made a cautious statement. "I gave him that little reminder the first time we met. Rather, after he had made a remark during our fight…"

All that he could hear from the two ladies that were on the couch, were small quiet talk. _"(How can I get rid of her? For all I know, she could talk about how we_-!)" Rushing out, the clone had thought of what 'would if Clair would indeed tell about their relationship status. But when he saw them, they just having a simple conversation. To his concern, any mentions of his name were not detected.

"Really? I did not know that Dragonites could fly so fast. That's so cool." "I'm impressed that you are capable of kicking his ass. And I'm not one who can get impressed so easily."

Seeing as this tedious conversation would be a waste of time, Mewtwo cleared his throat to get their attention. "_Before this gets so annoying_," Mewtwo stated: as he inched his way to Clair's hand, "_could you hand over the gun, Clair_?" Again, he was met with her stern remarks. "Hell no! This is my gun, remember?" The outburst did not falter his persuasion to have her put away the firearm. "_Can you at least put it away? You know, why. _" He was starting to get a bit volatile over her choice of actions. Again, the gym leader spoke. "This is why I'm here in the first place. Will you for once listen to me? It was an accide-"

Getting furious, Mewtwo held back most of his anger at Clair, yet he lashed out at her. "_Listen Clair: I don't have the patients to put up with this shit! You shot me! Four times! If you want me to forgive you, just do one thing: go home_ & _move on with your life_." "No! This time, I'm not letting you out of my sights!" Small traces of teardrops had fell upon her cheek. The atmosphere had gone to a rather dramatic array of heart felt emotions. The kunoichi had enough. "Look what you did to her. You, thoughtless pig! All she wants is a second chance at friendship!" "_Stay out of this. None of this concerns you. Beside; you're too immature to know what's going on._" Every one began to argue. Mewtwo turned his around to avoid looking at anyone. Daisy pounced at him: punching, kicking & screaming. Clair bit his tail & started scratching too…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Blackthorn city, the dragon master: Lance of the elite four had arrived at the empty gym building by flying on his ever faithful Dragonite. Receiving word that she needed a small but important favor, he went along. "Hello, Clair? Anyone here?". When he had gotten to the door, there was note addressed to him. "I wonder what she ask of my assistance…"

_Lance, _

_I need you to do me a favor: take over the gym for me, until I come back. _

_I got some word about him… You and I both know who am I talking about._

_Remember: I choose who I love, not you or anyone else._

_I have to talk some sense to him; he has to hear as to why I did what I had to do._

_Your cousin,_

_Clair_

Full of unrequited rage, the dragon master tore up the note with so much fervor in his eyes. "Goddamn it, Clair! You & I both what you're doing is pointless. Why can't you see that?" he pounded his fists to the metal door: unaware that his clenched palm was starting to bleed. "If there is one thing that I hate, it is that…(uggh!)"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the motel, small screams of frustration had receded down. As Clair had calmed down, & Mewtwo rubbing his head from a kick by Daisy, she had concocted a quick solution. "I have a small proposal. As you may not know, he is under an agreement that can be fulfilled in a short while. And you want him to forgive you over that whole 'I shot you 4 times incident'. This is where my plan falls in,"

"(_Noooo. She wouldn't. If she is implying what I think she is…")_

"Why don't you hang with us Clair? That way, you can take your time convincing him to be a bit more nicer. And maybe, just maybe: Asshole here might turn around." But he decided to voice his argument. A motion to veto that suggestion. "_No! I will not allow it. And if it were possible, that won't happen for a good while._" A small glint on Daisy's eyes saw this as sign of weakness. " Stop being such a drama queen, you perv. Think about it. Did you ask her why she shot you?" Seeing the possibility for redemption, the gym leader agreed. "In that case, fine. I'll take that offer. Then, he and I could 'pound away, this whole issue of me shooting him."

In that moment, the clone gave a small blush as to hearing the 'pound' word coming from the gym leader. (**That's a pun. How adolescent am I**.)

"Then that settles it. But be warned, this goal is far too dangerous. It's kill or by killed. Here's why… " Giving a brief summary about the past seven days, the Blackthorn gym leader weighed in on the high risks that had yet to come. "Though what you had told me and the events that had occurred, I am still sticking to my answer. I may not be the great fighter as I was before But with my dragon type pokemon, & my revolvers, I'm not ready yet to die. Besides, this opportunity is not to be passed."

"_NO WAY AM I GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN! There is nothing that you can do to change my mind & allow you to follow us_!" In a fierce stance, Mewtwo objectified an a aggressive state of will.

On the other hand, Clair had to do something. "Oh really? You know, I can still change your mind..."

If there was thing that she knows how to get her way, Clair knew that now would be the time. Pulling his head down for them to see eye to eye. "Maybe _this_ would make you reconsider." A gentle tilt of the head, she gave him a very erotic kiss: with a brief tongue action. For a psychic, he didn't see that coming. Old memories filled both their heads: about the very short time that they were together. Before she knew it: there was bit of roaming hands. Daisy couldn't believe this was happening. One second, they were yelling & fighting and the next moment: she frenches him. "(What...In…the...HELL?)"

Thirty seconds had gone by. Releasing her gentle grip away from the now shocked clone's face, Clair made another attempt to get his approval: this time in a softer tone now. "I repeat: I am coming along. Nod, if that is good, Mewtwo." Pressing her finger to his chin, she made the motion for him to say yes. He was in a loss of words. That kiss may have put his mind into a state of confusion. No sooner than after the kiss, Daisy pushed them both away from each other. "Hey! You stole that from me!" Not knowing why she blurted out those words, Clair stood in front of her. "I had him before you & I'll be damned if you even think that you could fill in my shoes!"

"Don't forget: he is mine! I got proof! See this poke ball, it means no one…"

More arguments: this is what Mewtwo didn't want. It didn't matter though, he was still in a state of shock from that nostalgic kiss. That, and the fact Clair would even gone so far as to kiss him with a touch of eroticism…

"(_Why me…?... )"

* * *

_

**Author's notes**: Yes: much too 'bleeah'. You try translating this story and the grammars from hand written hiragana format text. I'll re-edit this in the future when I get the chance.

.**Black Sunshine "March 2006"**

(Rated M) You've guessed it: Domino's life. From the start of her T R career, through Mt. Queyna & the Secret wars, to her recent quest for revenge. And expect to learn how or what Mewtwo had done to her… (Not an easy task, but I did everything that I could to make it work.)

If you are right now thinking "What the F? Clair & Mewtwo?" and red tag this as 'EWWW! XP', There is more to it than it meets the eyes.

To tell you the truth…it was and still is, the most difficult task for me to accomplish. Two very different characters to interact: not something to try if you don't have the resources to aide you.

Coming up **Chapter 12:A killer in me.**: (a rainy day, a classic bar fight, & a terrible revelation. Talk about one way to spend the day in a semi-isolated town.)

陽気クリスマスは及び幸せな休日を過す!(**Merry Christmas & have a happy holiday**!) ミユウツー


	13. Ch 12: A killer in me

**Chapter 12: A killer in me.**

Disclaimer: Do you really have to read this? Even my niece knows of this by heart.

Warning: Brief scenes of gore, violence, vulgar use of the English language, alcohol consumption, and another mushy scene. Viewer discretion is advised.

Happy New Years everyone. Sorry that this story is late, I had to fix some bugs in my computer.

BIG surprise for all, along with this fic, '**Blue Moon**' is now up as well. But remember: it's the edited version, so it'll be shorter yet right to the point.

By the way: who thinks this story should be rated M?

I know that it has disturbing violence, sexual conduct, and blood & gore. Plus acts of suicide & body dismemberment. Please tell me, I'm quite curious to know.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I did get one present, from a old friend of mine in Nagoya. Her name is… (_get this_) **Ai**. (Talk about a total shock for me.) She was an exchange student from Japan during my senior year at high school & she has a good humor & personality. (Except for sometimes, she would throw a plastic poke ball at my face during English class. XP) Anyways, she got me a Mew plushie: so small & very super kawaii! But here's the odd part: I got her a Mewtwo plushie. Weird, huh? My profile page has the pic of my Mew plushie, as well as "The Birth of Mewtwo" Radio drama CD. XD

**Reviews, oh how thy had miss thee.**

**WiseAbsol****  
2005-12-25  
ch 12, ****reply**

Hello Miyuutsuu. I'm glad you decided to continue this fic. My last review did not make much sense, and I can't explain to you the reason why. It's a personal matter. I was very upset at the time...

Anyway, to review these past couple of chapters. Mewtwo being a human/pokemon isn't necessarily a new idea, but one that fits his condition well, and his appearance. Also, the entire content between Daisy's and Mewtwo's little talk about his health was realistic. Now she knows...even though his aging is still unknown. Personally, I have him developed in about three years in my longer fic, then having a pretty much suspended age, like most animals for a time. Being a sort of descendant of Mew, who, unless there's human intervention, can live an indefinite amount of time, this makes sense to me. But this is yet another way to have him age. It's really open to interpretation.

And Clair...I've never really seen much of her truth be told. But it seems Mewtwo's slept with her...as it seems he has with Domino and Daisy. He seems, despite everything, to be getting around; now isn't he? I'm interested in seeing how this turns out!

And it seems that maybe, just maybe, Mewtwo is rebelling against the suicide idea. Or maybe it's inevitable.

Well, I look forward to your next chapter. See ya'!

I keep forgetting to put this up. Okay, in this story, Mewtwo does not know the recover technique. He will learn it much later. Since he is old in this fic, his mind has started to deteriorate (a big word for me), complicating his skills in judgment, memory, & emotions.

**Remember**: Mewtwo's speeches are in _Italic_ font style. Thoughts & private telepathy are "(think)". Whispers are shown in this ")format(".

* * *

Taking a bite from a decent breakfast meal, Daisy relished the flavors of cooked eggs & toast. Clair just sipped on her cup of coffee. Almost near the outskirts of the city limits, the two ladies had a small chit chat. After all, since they will be going on to parts unknown, they might as well get to know each other. "Take it easy, will you? It's not a race, y'know." Chugging down some juice before choking herself from eating so much, Daisy felt compelled to know how Clair knew Mewtwo. "Can I ask you a personal question that involves Mr. touchy?" Raising an eyebrow, Clair thought about it for a moment. "Meh. Just make sure you're not gonna ask something racy." "I promise. So, what was he like back then?" 

"At first, like he is right now. Mewtwo was always so serious. A lot of issues had to be hammered out before we could see eye to eye."

Staring out at the window, Clair gazed at the morning sun, slowly being shrouded by the dark clouds from the west.

"How so?" Daisy wasn't sure what she meant by that.

"Well…" Taking another sip of her coffee, Clair began to tell her story.

"I first met him when he had sought refuge at a sacred cavern called the Dragon's den. There was a conflict, then a compromise. & well…" "What?"

"We reached an outrageous agreement: I needed an assistant: not for gym battle. Menial stuff, filing paper work and such. He wanted privacy & a place to train. It went quite rocky the first three weeks. But eventually, it all went well." Daisy scoffed when she heard that last word, but Clair added, "So, you don't believe me eh? You won't believe me when I say this, but listen to this," Moving herself closer, Clair gave Daisy the biggest news. ")He's quite the good kisser. He keeps denying it but…he has a nimble cat like tongue that can some very naughty stuff.("

"Ohhh…WHAT? Him, a good kisser? Wh- you mean you mean you? And, HIM?" Putting her hand over the loud redhead, she shushed her from making a scene. ")Keep your voice down!("

"Now I have to know. Tell me, tell me, tell me! Even though I won't have a good amount of sleep, this is too good to pass up."

"Give word about this & I'll see to it that you'll never speak again. Got it? (O-kay.) Good. It happened one day at a nearby lake. It was a summer afternoon. I felt stressed from the usual trainers battles I had to go along with. Being a gym leader might sound great, but it's a bitch! Too much stress & rigorous training. Anyways, I took the day off, and my amusement, I dragged his purple carcass with me. Long story short: we were both alone, no one around, & well…a kiss."

"That's it?"

"The first kiss lasted about three seconds, but the next kiss took ten minutes."

")What?("

"I don't know if it was the longing for another, the summer heat, or if his soft lips…oops! Too much info there. Well, after that, we kinda... Clicked."

Getting a mental picture, Daisy almost spat out bits of scrambled eggs from her mouth. "Ewww. That's just wrong! He may be-" her speech was interrupted by the look on Clair's face, when she heard that last part. "Wait….What was that last part again?" "Uh oh. I guess he didn't mention that to you? (He's gonna be pissed.)" Curious, she made her "No. Spill it, what do you know? If you don't, expect to pay your own tab." "Meanie. Fine, fine. This is all that I know of, if could remember it right…it's…none of your business. Nye—oow!" A simple tug on the tongue shut Daisy's glee. "Next time: it's your eyes."

"(oh, he's gonna be pissed.) I give, I give."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the two ladies made their way to the rendezvous point, which was actually two miles away from the city limits, they were halted by a familiar voice. "_By the trees, 2 o' clock in front of you._"

Puzzled, Daisy looked behind, not knowing what he had meant. Clair tapped the confused red haired kunoichi on her head & pointed out to her where Mewtwo had descended down. "Over there."

Daisy scratches her hair. "Oh...oops."

Seeing the clone approaching, Clair walked up to him nonchalantly & yet again, smacks him across the face. "So when where you going to tell me about you being part human?"

"_Damn it Daisy!"_

"She made me! Food ain't cheap y'know."

Noticing that Clair was giving him…the look, he had to come clean.

"_Look, I found out about that after I went on my own_. _You can't hold that against me_."

Punching his shoulder, she made it simple for him to understand one key notion. "Anything else? Doing something? (Or someone?) "

"_Noooo_."

"So, where to now, oh mighty super clone?" Hearing Daisy giving that chime, the clone rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"_Listen, due to the reports from yesterday's mysterious incident, Cerulean, Vermilion, & Saffron have now begun undergoing a checkpoint process. Meaning if we go through the checkpoints, my cover is blown. Not to mention that the league reports are updated daily, and I told Misty to confirm on your victory tomorrow. We must stay incognito for a while." _Daisy almost forgotten about his plan. "_Further more, there is a town seventeen miles due south by south east. Anzu town. It might not be a large town, but will provide us with some much needed supplies & cover."_

"And how did you managed to get all this info?" Clair rubbed his face as a sort of an apology.

"_While you two were eating breakfast, I've paid a visit to our dear friend Misty, & 'thanked' her for telling Clair here, where I was. I also…borrowed some money from her_."

(**Basically: he asked her why she talked to Clair. In addition, got some cash as compensation.**)

This was too good for Daisy to pass it up. "You had to ask someone for a loan? That is so funny. 'I need to borrow some-OWW!" Mewtwo smacked her on the back with his tail to shut her up. "_Enough child play, it's time that we get moving."_

"Jeez! Try to have a sense of humor, dull boy."

The hours had gone by, they were almost halfway to their destination. What better timing to be annoyed, when Daisy complained. "This sucks, it's just like two days ago. I'm bored as ever. Plus, I need to get back into the heat of the battle."

This was the perfect chance for Clair to see how well Daisy's skills as a trainer would fair. After all, she managed to capture Mewtwo in a regular poke ball. "How about a sparring match against me, I need to blow off some steam." But Mewtwo interjected. "_I suggest that you two take on the two trainers heading our way."_ As far as sight goes, Mewtwo could see much farther than the two._ "Daisy might not be in your league, Clair. However, give her some time. Money is priority one & fighting experience is needed. Now, since you know the drill, I must take my leave & hide amongst the trees."_

"Jerk off!" Stomping on the floor, the kunoichi stuck her tongue out at Mewtwo, as he made his way to some trees for hiding.

"_Not listening_!"

**A/N: I got lazy now on the battle scenes here, so I just got desperate & let Mewtwo take on the initiative on summarizing the double battle. I.E: announcer****Don't worry, it's just a one time thing**

Now amongst in the trees, Mewtwo kept his eyes on what was about to go down. In his head, he narrated in utter simplicity. "(_it's always the usual 'hi, I'm blah blah & you are?' introduction. Then they all will exchange names & and see if one of the other is a competent trainer. Then the mediocre throwing the gauntlet for a battle. It never seems to change…)" _Shutting up for a moment, he managed to hear the typical battle cries from each trainer.

"Heidnreich, it's time to raise some hell!"

"Dragonite. Go!"

"Magneton go!"

"Starmie, you're up."

"_(Hmmm, a double battle. …I wonder if Daisy is ready for this. Oh look: Those two other trainers are about to use a combination attack.)"_

"Rain Dance. Starmie"

"Use Thunder, Magneton!"

The battle started, the excitement filled the air. All four battling pokemon performed their best.

"Thunder wave on Magneton, Dragonite!"

"Thunderbolt Starmie."

Each attack had paralyzed their foes: leaving them at a advantage in the battle.

"(_Double paralysis…interesting_…_And quite a surprise for me. Daisy now knows how to exploit the weaknesses on Starmie_…)" Scratching his eye, Mewtwo felt the scab wound on his upper eyelid. Ignoring the battle for a second, he traced the scar line. "(_This is not right, this wound should have been healed right…_") As the battle progressed on, each moment became more intense. No one were ready to back away & submit.

"Magneton,"

"Starmie,"

"**HYPER BEAM ATTACK**!"

Turning back to view the ongoing action, Mewtwo felt that it was going nowhere. "(_Hmm. Simultaneous Hyper Beams. A last resort effort for those who will fall. …what is Clair saying to Daisy?)_"

There was a brief commotion between the two gals. Before he knew it he heard the two shouted, & got his answer.

"**Horn Drill attack**!"

"(_And both made their marks onto their opponents. Here it comes_…)"

"Magneton, NO!"

"Starmie!"

"(…_The agony of defeat on their faces. It never seems to lose it's amusement for me.)"_

The minutes had past, the two unknown trainers who'd lost, already paid up & left. Hopping down from the tree braches, he made his way to congratulate the winners. Unfortunately, he was met with a hug to the waist by an excited Daisy. "Hey, Mewtwo. Did you see how much have I improve?"

"You know, you're an oddball. Though you got lucky over that victory. You still got a long way to go on your skill as a trainer."

"I'm just complex as he stated. But yeah, I do need some more training."

Trickles of rain had begun to start falling from the heavens above. "Crap. I hate the rain." Daisy wiped off some rain water from her nose. Clair shook her hair, the band that held her trademark ponytail hair flew off: hitting Mewtwo in the back of his head. "_I take it that none of you want to be out when the heavy rain begins._ _C'mon, the sooner you get the move on, the sooner we can get shelter_."

Reaching Anzu town, it was all but short, dry & pleasant.

"_This Is Anzu town. Notice that it is a quant & simple town. The pokemon center here is not far. I'll have to go in with you.,. even though I won't like it…_"

Indeed, he did not like it at all, getting some unwanted attention from the few residents. Once inside, he let his guard down for the moment.

"What's next, O wise one?" an irritated Daisy cracked. She was met with by his cloak to her face. "Bastard." Behind her back, Clair who had already changed her clothes, (still the same jacket and boots, but with a red sweater underneath & bluish gray jeans.) noted to Mewtwo in her mind about taking a few drinks. He nodded in compliance. Now all that she had to do was to keep Daisy out of their hairs for a while.

"I think you should stay here. I need to talk to Mewtwo, privately." Needless to say, Daisy protested to Clair's decision. "Hey, I can do whatever I want." Now, it was Mewtwo's turn to take her down. "_You leave me no choice. Sleep_." With the simplest action, Mewtwo used his psychokinetic powers to render her unconscious. Before her body had hit the floor, the clone managed to grab her in time. "_There, now she won't be a nuisance for a while. She's still just a kid." _Placing the unconscious girl down on her bed, he went & wrapped himself again with his cloak. Reaching to her back, Clair brought an unusual poke ball. Mewtwo looked at her with caution. "_What are you doing_?" "Just taking precaution steps. Latias, come on out."

Appearing out, the red and white eon pokemon, Latias is greeted by her master. "_How did you get Latias?_" Giving a playful punch to his shoulder, Clair tossed the poke ball to him. "Don't you recognize your own poke ball?" Indeed. It was his poke ball, the same one from New Island. He had destroyed all but three. And one of the three was for her. "_It has been a while since I've seen this_. _Makes me curious as to what your team roster is currently composed of_." "Later. Latias, I want you to keep an eye on this girl here for a while. Oh, by the way. Latias, this is Mewtwo. Don't worry, he's just a grump." All that Mewtwo did was nod. "_Likewise…just put away your two gun & let's go now."_

"Jerk. Fine, have it your way."

The heavy downpour just kept on falling. Making their way out of the Pokemon Center, the cyan haired gym leader nudged on him. "You're bold as ever: walking around the streets."

"_It's raining and dark: nobody likes to be wet. What better way to move about without the hassles. Anyways, the pub is right over there_."

"Good. I feel like wetting my whistle. That, & the facts that needs to be discussed. "

"_I agree._"

Inside the Grovyle pub, both Clair & Mewtwo needed to talk. If there was one way to get some issues out, alcohol will do just that. For Mewtwo's relief, there were not many people inside. Maybe the heavy drinkers, but they're usually too loaded to comprehend reality for the time being. Being the only one that could normally talk, she made her way to bar counter & ordered two bottles of tequila and shot glasses while he gets a secluded table near the end corner of the Pub…

**Back** at the pokemon center, Clair's Latias took watch at the sleeping kunoichi. Bored out of her mind, the eon dragon decided to have some fun. In one moment, a bright light draped her body. The next, she had transformed herself into a doppelganger of Daisy. Amused, Latias scanned at her illusion self.

(_Okay…awkward. Let's go back to bar- I mean pub.)_

Though not a big pub, more people started to enter & wanted to relieve themselves from the grindings of work. Still at the edge of the corner, two had been reminiscing about the good ole days for hours. Then it all boiled down to the shooting incident.

Mewtwo had a question that he needed to get off his mind.

"_(Can I ask you something?)"_

")Sure, go ahead.("

Flipping his shot glass down onto the table, he muttered, _"(Was I a mistake back then, to you_?)"

")What?("

"_(Listen…if you want me to forgive you,… it's not necessary. Hell, being shot at is not something new to me. But the reason why I left…how could I put it…") _There was a brief pause.

")Say it.("

Getting the nerves to say what he had wanted to say, he finally opened up & told her one half of the truth. He never did wanted to tell her about his health status. If he did, who knows what she might do. _"(The differences. You're perfect, I'm not. You are as beautiful as well as strong & compassionate. I'm nothing more than a lost cause in this life. I felt that I was denying you of your desires for true love. In my eyes, you are a goddess. As to I: a freak, too disfigured to be look at. Maybe I needed an excuse to leave. That night that you shot me, it gave me the opportunity.)" _

Taking a swig to further help him to talk, Clair sensed his distraught. Hidden tears formed inside his cloak, his voice, slightly cracked in sorrow.

"(_All my life, I have made mistakes, mistakes in which resulted in eternal anguish. That is what I am; a mistake. In all, to tell you the truth: I hate myself. I hate being me. I hate the way I look, the way I cannot talk, how I am the only one of my kind. I hate the way that I have to hide myself from the world. I am a genetic Frankenstein! Don't you see? I'm not worth it, to be cared…loved….)" _This was the side in which Clair knew once: his vulnerable self. Maybe it was the effects of the vast amounts of alcohol he drank. Or possibly it was something he had not had the strength to tell how he truly feels. Nevertheless, he now had gotten a part of his mind over him. Nearing towards unconsciousness, he awaits for her answer.

Clair smacks him across his hidden face. That got his attention, so much as the blow brought him out from drifting into a unnecessary slumber. ")Don't you dare say something so trivial & selfish. You are not some damn foolish martyr, trying to make amends before doing the most ignorant thing ever! Don't throw something away that meant something real to me! True, that there were times that I thought that I can do better. But, every time that you had stood by me through thick and thin, It felt right. You were there, for me. I realized that,(" Pulling his head down, she wanted to see his eyes & tell him, when she gave him the most. "I had you…that is all that I wanted in my life: You. To this point & the next:… I love you..."Even after six years of absence, she still loved him. Even if they were two different beings, it did not matter to her. Mewtwo could not understand why, but her statement felt so heart soothing. There had to be something to make it up to her. Even if it took an eternity, he will do it. "_Clair,…_"

"Yes?"

Chugging down one big portion of the tequila bottle, he felt compelled to say something that he would never get the chance.

"_I'm….(I can't believe what I'm gonna say. But…here goes nothing.) I'm not sure what the future might hold… for us.,. but if somehow…if we could…"_ Before the moment of truth had arrived, one the drunks at the bar counter had gotten the audacity to get off on his barstool & make his way to hit on Clair.

"Hey there foxy mama. How 'bout some lovin' from a man untamed?" If it weren't for the interruption, who knows what Mewtwo would have said. The stench of grime, vomit & third rated cologne had the weird effects to slightly sober up the Blackthorn gym leader. "Yeah, no deodorant could tame you. Piss off, bum." Mewtwo couldn't help but give a small telepathic chuckle. Insulted, the tanked bum still tried to hit on her. Then he notices Mewtwo's presence. "Who's dis, your boyfriend? Take a hike, druid boy. Unless your woman here is the pitcher here." Giving the bum a stern look, she got up & shoved him. "Listen up, you stupid dumb fuck idiot, I'm not in the mood to put up with this bullshit. And why the fuck do you smell like what shit would throw up? Why don't you just go back to your little corner. And while you are at it Do everyone a favor & take a flea dip &-" (SLAP) She felt the harsh slap across her face from his shaken wrist. "Bitch! That's what you a-"

He did not had the quick reflections to notice Mewtwo's punch. Right in the mouth, he clocked him back, all the way to the other side of the pub, the drunkard was out like a light. If there was one thing that Mewtwo could not tolerate, it would be that. Other people saw this as an official start to a bar fight. Beer bottles were broken, blood were being spilled. Not one to let something go, Clair joined in on the fight, wailing on the one particular alcoholic. Mewtwo, having to start regaining back some of his senses, took one last shot drink, and tried to get Clair out of the place before the authorities arrived.

"_So much for a nice time…at least I got some things out of the open to Clair_…"

Making it out of the bar, Mewtwo carried Clair on his back. Though the bar fight was short, it was brutal nonetheless. Even the bartender had some action. Almost everyone received bruise marks & cuts. Clair, who had now past out asleep: managed to only to receive a bruise from the unconscious drunk who had slapped her. All that the clone had was a small headache.

"_You still have that temper. Hmph... even I had missed that about you_." Sleeping away, she did not hear his words. But in a sense, she wrapped her arms his shoulder & sighed in contempt. It was around 11 in the night, no rain in sight. "(_When you wake up, …, I want to do whatever it takes to work this out. I_ _want us to have a second chance, because_,)" Looking up at the moon shimmering bright, his mind felt at true ease. "(_I still love you_.)"

Arriving back into the center without any hassles, the clone carefully put Clair next to Daisy. Gazing at her sleeping form, a bit of his past, one in which involved her in this similar situation, had strolled in is head. "(_What the…? I don't need to remember that…maybe some other time._" To the corner of his eye, he spotted Latias, also asleep. Going for the poke ball, he recalled back the eon pokemon._"Your trainer is tired. So I'll have to put you back." _

Relieved that the day was over, Mewtwo parked himself onto an empty chair. "_A little rest. That's all I need. Hope I'll (yawn) won't have any dreams or night terrors. But since I drank more booze than I had ever have, maybe I'll get off without any hitches. Tomorrow…will be here. For all of us…_"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(Mewtwo's Point of View)_

A moment to rest my eyes. The next thing I know: back into the dark voids of the abyss. But I felt something was awry. The space time continuum rematerialized into a killing field. Thousands of corpses littered the area. Many could not be identified, due the facts that many were gutted too far being recognized. I felt the grasps of nostalgia, pulling me in. The air seems to formulate the foul stench of the decayed. I wonder, what is the meaning for this? It didn't take long to find out the facts about this, when I saw one particular decapitated body. It was a rocket elite's body. Hovering above the body, it dawned to me: besides the headless body was yet, another, but the head is still intact. Descending down, I needed to know. Pushing aside the rotting remains away, I made my way to know. Reaching for the blood soaked face, I was shocked to know the identity: Silver. Now it was making sense, this is not just a mass grave. No, it was my personal grave field, and the occupants that inhabit here, are all those that I…I….

They are all the people & pokemon that I had killed in my life Most were from my year in Team Rocket. The rest were casualties from New Island & the Secret wars. All of this: done by my own doing.

I do not know if this is the work of the alcohol drinks, or the events that had occurred in the last two days. But it all seems to make some sense or not. Could this be a part of my purpose, to commit murder? Too inflict death & destruction? To purge the world that I had once planned in my youthful years in my life?

No… it can not be. I want something more meaningful than that. Then why am I seeing this? "_What does it all mean_?"

I could not take it. I was disgusted. I closed my eyes to avoid staring into the vast fields of lifeless vessels. But to my dismay, I could hear the wretched wails of the deceased, returning from the nether regions. To torment me, to drive me insane.

**_Murderer._**

_**Freak!**_

_**Animal!**_

_**Psychoholic!**_

**_Baby killer!_**

That last statement… it is true. One of my dark forbidden secrets. One that will never go away…

To be responsible for extinguishing innocent lives…soo many deaths.

I have killer many children. I can no longer see the look on a living child's face. It's too painful for me, from what I have done in my past. A real life boogieman, out to take away cherished children from their families. Families that I never had and never will. In my short year working under that merciless monster…Giovanni, I was sent out with Agent 009 to take out any future threats that impose the secrets of Team Rockets. Towns who would not aid our members, political figures, random people as warning to all, trainers & their weak pokemon. Even EX-members and their families were no exception. The haunting scenes of life taken away with the mere flick of my powers could drive any normal humans mad with insanity. Their perspectives in the values of a living being would shatter in a sea of sorrow and turmoil.

To add more inflictions into my soul, I had once been ordered to level a children's hospital, filled with the weak & helpless. Some belong to important people, the others: they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. At one point: I relished in the unforgiving murders that I had committed, assuring myself that I was above all. There were only two members or shall I say, the only two surviving ex-members that knew how to endure such mental instability. I am one of the two who still lives.

The other survivor is Domino.

Only Domino & I were able to repress any signs of emotion. The one key difference between us, aside the facts that she can blend in with the population…

I seek a purpose with redemption. She seeks revenge. Revenge that was her own doing. Yet, whenever there had been rare opportunities to kill me, she always hesitates & changes her mind. The old me would have delved into her mind & extract the info. But I no longer seem to use that ability an more. It only works to those that have weak wills. Hers is much stronger.

I sicken myself. Up to the point of vomiting blood. More voices had come to propel me. Is this what I deserve? I will not deny it…yes. I deserve it.

_**Killer!**_

_**You created more abominations**!_

**_You are nothing more than to be a killer!_**

_**Genetic Bastard!**_

_**You've sinned against nature!**_

**_You were created. You are not real._**

_**Killer!**_

Fighting back, I tried to run away, but all that it done was further increase the voices. I heard one voice that horrified me to the fullest extent.

"_Why did you kill them? Do you hate life so much as to inflict death to the innocent_?"

"Ai?_"_

Hearing Ai's voice, I opened my eyes. There she was there in front of me. The look of scorn on her face, the way her voice was filled with venom.

"I did not know then...right from wrong_…"_

"_Then why did you kill all those poor children?_._ I wished that you were never created! I hate you!_"

She was right. Always right. I could never argue at her. She means much more than my soul. Too hear her say something that tugged my very essence: I almost willingly wanted to do that. I gave up, I closed my eyes, my body going limp. This time I did cried: I cried for being alive. Everything that has been said & been done, can never be denied. Nor can it be forgotten. My heart still felt the deadly blow from Ai's harsh treatment.

"_You're no friend. Never have & never will! Why don't you do the world a favor & kill yourself."_

She was right: I should have killed myself, a long time ago. If I did not know how to find a way to save my wretched worthless life, I could have done the world a favor & died unnoticed.

I…I …

I am the meaning of…

A mistake…

_**Bombastic psychopath**_

No matter what I do, say, hear…

_**You're a living demon!**_

To feel..

**_Unworthy shadow_**

It is a mistake…

_**Murderous freak!**_

_**Killer!**_

_I…I…I'm sorry…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jolting up, he opens his eyes. A bit of tears still hung on his cheeks. "_It's true. I am a murderer_." He then turns his gaze at the two, sleeping inside their tents. An urge to fight back his past, he could not help but further be thrown into utter suffering. Then it dawned to his mind. "_I must search for a way to soothe my soul. I must set some things right. There can not be another incident. I might not be in the right mind to be with anyone at all…after all, I am a murderous abomination. Just look what happened to me in the last two days…" _

He noticed the two were close to each other, possibly for warmth. Taking slow steps, Mewtwo crept near Daisy's bag. While placing one hand into the bag, he could not help but gaze at the two.

"(_Daisy, You should have let me die in my own fortress. Yet, you sparred me in your act of kindness_. _Though perplexed and impish, your battling skills and determination to live in such a hostile life intrigues me. For that…I have respect for you…_ )

Drapping himself with his cloak, he eyes Clair. Perhaps the one in his life who has loved him. A twist in fate, he still has not clearly understood why. But that is one thing that he'll never know.

(_Clair…I could never have thought that you could bring out such raw emotions as love out of me. How could such beauty, would consider to still love a defect such as I am…)"_

Wiping away some excess tearstains away, he brought himself out of reminiscing about the two.

"_What hope is there for a mistake like myself to find peace…"_

"…_I guess none…but it's not too late…" _

Digging through her bag, he fished out a piece of paper. Realizing that there was no writing instruments, he was left with one option: manipulating the paper's fabrics to form the exact words that he wanted to put down. "(_I guess… this is it… for now.) It… has...come to…_"

Moments later, the clone stopped. Finishing his letter, Mewtwo gave one last look at the two, before placing the letter on the empty chair & left. Turning the doorknob, he looked out & scanned the area for any signs of movement. Carefully closing the door & taking one final breath in: he made a mad dash through halls, past the front desk out the sliding doors & flew out to the open night skies.

High above the clouds, the distraught clone made no efforts to look back again, until he feels that he could conquer his defective soul & move on with his life…

"_It's time to for me to go…but soon, I will come back & make good on my words_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Out in the vast grassy fields of Route 11, inside her van: a weary & overtired Wakana grabs her bottle of water. "Another day gone, another attempt to find…" Her modified radar beacon started to activate, she scrambled to get a fix on the monitor.

"Motion sensors detected an ominous flying object…I don't believe it…Domino! It's HIM! It's Mewtwo!"

Meanwhile, in the lush forest near Celadon City, Domino reloaded her ammo from after another pointless & unimportant information recon search for her target (the previous data indicated that it was partially true: only the Mt. Moon area.), when she heard the news that she had hoped for over her headphone.

"Don't lie to me, you four eyed comp geek! I'll sic my pokemon at you!"

"**_XX_** No lie, this is the real deal! Coordinates indicating his current location…**_XX_**"

"What, what?" the suspense was irritating her.

"**_XX_** He's...he's heading in your direction. ETA: two minutes, Elevation; 26,023 ft & climbing! Go now!**_ XX_**"

"**_XX _**Don't worry about that, I got the perfect pokemon to aide me. I'll contact you after I complete this mission. Over. **_XX_**"

Turning off the headset off, the blonde mercenary reached into her pocket. She tossed out an odd shaped poke ball, her eyes were fixed onto one of her most cherished pokemon. Appearing out from the containment device, rose none other than the legendary green dragon of Hoenn: Rayquaza. It gave an ear splitting roar, as it faced it's trainer. "It's show time…RAYQUAZA!" She then pointed her weapon up towards the sky. "Our foe is right above us, it's time to seek revenge!" Hopping onto the great beast, an anxious Domino is now taken upwards to the dark horizon.

However, she was not the only one around the area, for a giant menacing shadow was watching just from the treetops.

"So, that little lady has one half of the sky gods. Masamura's death could be postponed for a while. After all, it's so nice for people to make my goals much too easier to accomplish. HE, HE HAHAHAHAHA!"

**End of Part 1.**

* * *

**Author's notes**: I could go through some chapters, reorganize & make some improvements. 

The truth is out: Mewtwo & Clair were indeed a real couple, way back in the past. Hence, I had christened this new pairing to be dubbed: **Punishshipper**. Okay, I suck at that part. But hey, I got that name from a lemon fanfic I had once done, based on a S&M scene. Not so heartwarming but an original, nonetheless.

(**Hey! Stop throwing those fruit cakes from last Christmas, they still hurt**!)

That nightmare scene has been edited. If it weren't, expect to cry from his ordeals. He has a terrible past. It makes this story more dramatic & nearly real. Some of the ideas that involve death really did happen in my life. I won't give specifics, it's not good for me to remember again…

If you asked: 'Why does Domino possess a Rayquaza?', then you'll have to wait until her story fic in March.

I got some people who wanted to know how to obtain that Mewtwo Doujinshi I have. The truth is: it's hell to even locate one here in the United States. I got mine by pure luck. If you think what I am saying is false, GO to my profile page, click the site "**KOKOWA DOKOWA 2005**". next: go to the Manga section & you'll be confirmed that there are indeed doujinshis of Mewtwo.

Next up: **Part 3: Weak & Powerless** (What will happen now?.)

I'll give you 1 clue: remember what has become of him in the suicidal premonition a while back? A part of that **will** happen.

Later,

_**Miyuutsuu**_


	14. Ch 13: The moving silence

**Ch 13: The moving silence **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Pokemon. Nintendo does. And I'm not making any money for writing this fan-fic.

**Warning: **Nothing that would offend others. Just a hint at what will happen next.

Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas!

...oh. That was yesterday. Damn.

Here they are (3 months late), the true ending. Enjoy!

* * *

_Creep. _

_Creep._

_Creep._

The twitching disconcerting howls, the night air had made. Suggestions of a disturbance in the night would never be heard at the surface below. Day dwellers slumber in ignorance, yet they are safe in their sleeps. While the children of the night, begin their dance of life. Tonight, some will dance to the tunes of the hollow malice.

_**A perfect way for the dark chapter to unravel itself in the coming night.**_

_**Far from it, it starts now.**_

_**Three individual will meet up in the most unprecedented way.**_

**--0--**

The ancient serpent crept through the skies in silence, stalking it's prey that's wanders nearer & nearer. The hunter surveys the abysmal horizon, taking aim for one fatal blow.

All that's left for her is to decide just when to fire...

**--0--**

Whilst the unbeknownst clone, went on his way to the east, to figure out what to do. Conflicted with a moral dilemma that blinds himself from the pending danger.

What will he do to stop the pain he carved to his heart...

**--0--**

All the bit, that nobody but one malicious entity were ignorant to the upcoming struggle. It breathed out a sadistic laughter. Some entertainment & a possible new tool would be in his grasps in the end of it all.

Who would survive & what will be left of them for him...

**--000-000--**

_One seeks restitution for the past._

_One quells for vengeance_

_And the other has an agenda, in to fulfill in the sickest way._

**In all:**

**...the dark times have arrived**

**XXXXXXX**

End **_Part one: The Outsiders_**

**XXXXXXX

* * *

**

**AN**: Yep: that was it!

The last chapter for Part one & unofficially the prologue to **Part Two**. Took too long for me to choose whether to do this. But since I have just a crack of the window of opportunity, I did it.

**_Miyuutsuu_**


End file.
